The Magic Kingdom
by Hypnotized.By.Golden.Eyes
Summary: With a little bit of faith, trust, and pixie dust, the Cullens find themselves at Disneyland, on a journey to re-discover the magic in life.
1. Disneyland

**.:THE MAGIC KINGDOM OF DISNEYLAND:.**

* * *

><p><em>"Keep your chin up; someday there will be happiness again."<em>

_~Robin Hood_

* * *

><p><strong>.:The Happiest Place On Earth?:.<strong>

Once upon a time, in a land not so far away, there lived a family.

That's right — a family.

Okay, that doesn't narrow it down at all, I know. So what if I told you it was a family of vampires — is that better?

No?

How about a family of vegetarian vampires, a werewolf, and a half-human child, who all lived in the rainy town of Forks, Washington?

Still not specific enough?

Well, now you're just being stubborn!

And we have no room for your pickiness here because, you see, this family was going through a tough time. They were not in any danger; there was no war, no looming threats. By all accounts, they should finally be living their immortal lives in a relatively stress-free state, especially compared to how the past two years have treated them.

But things weren't so settled in yet for the Cullens.

Should I elaborate?

Let's start with the fact that it has been over a year and a half since unique little Renesmee was born and there was still one consequence that remained: Rosalie and Jacob's turbulent relationship.

It was driving the others mad!

At the moment, they were lucky that they could (nicely) ban Jacob from their home, asking him to stay at his own. Renesmee could visit the werewolf in La Push, then come back to Forks to spend time with Rosalie, and everything would be fine. There would be no death threats, no destruction, no bickering — there were complaints about smell, but that couldn't be helped — and the other Cullens wouldn't be driven crazy.

However, this could only last while living in Forks. What the family was anticipating, and what Rosalie was angrily sulking over, was what would happen once they moved (a time that was just around the corner). Rosalie couldn't imagine a Cullen house ever being pleasant to live in again, and that frustrated her, made her miserable to think that for the rest of eternity she wouldn't be comfortable in her own home. It's unfortunate the only way she knows how to express this unhappiness is through being vindictive, as you can imagine how that was fairing with the others in the household.

Jacob, for his part, was more annoyed than worried about the Rosalie situation, but he had other pressing matters to deal with. Like his pack. He was an alpha now, he had been for a good long while. He didn't want to abandon his four wolves, and, although the Cullens offered to support them as they lived in a house nearby wherever they moved, there was the issue that the wolves wondered if they were turning their backs on their tribe. And let's not forget Quil had an imprint to worry about.

Figuring this out just wasn't easy.

Accepting leaving Forks all together was downright unsettling for Bella.

After all that's happened, Bella found it difficult to part ways with the small, rainy town that indisputably became the Cullens' one true home. She knew it had to happen—she knew from the very beginning. But now that time had come and she wasn't as ready for it as she thought she would be. She was worried about Charlie, and Jacob's alpha duties, and Renesmee being separated from her grandfather and the pack (yes, Nessie loved them, too), and things were just so comfortable where they were that Bella couldn't imagine ruining it. Of course, they _had_ to leave. She wasn't doing anything to stop it; she just worried (constantly) over the change.

Jasper had a change he was troubled with, too, and it had nothing to do with moving. But his first concern was Alice.

Alice was struggling with a certain frustration. You'd think nothing could break this vampire's bubbly spirit, but that would be a wrong assumption.

Ever been working on a project and then suddenly you just get…stuck? Your mind totally blanks and you have nothing but an unfinished sentence or picture? Or maybe you can't even manage that, and all you have is a blank canvas in front of you?

Alice certainly knew that feeling.

For the past two months she's been trying to find inspiration for her and Jasper's 50th Anniversary party, let alone outfits for it. She wanted this to be special; unlike anything else she's ever done. Usually the psychic was filled with ideas; yet, her wastebasket overflowed with crumpled sketches day after day, while their anniversary date drew closer. Alice didn't understand what was wrong with her. She never thought she'd ever be capable of getting designer's block!

Due to this, she became uncharacteristically depressed. And where she was unhappy, her husband wasn't far behind.

Jasper remained unaware as to what Alice was planning, but that didn't stop him from doing all he could for her. He didn't take lightly the fact that something was thwarting Alice's artistic flow. Anyone who has ever worked on something creative knows it's not fun being at a complete loss for inspiration. Jasper bought her magazines and books, took her to galleries, watched fashion shows on TV with her... But nothing seemed to help.

And through it all, Jasper was on a quest of his own. A mission to change.

You see, the war-ravaged vampire had been taken aback by Bella's control over her newborn urges, specifically regarding thirst. Everything he knew was questioned; everything about _himself_ was challenged. He eventually came to the conclusion that he needed a more positive outlook. He always knew a good attitude usually produced better results, but he never applied it to himself. He changed that. Forcing himself to be optimistic, he ventured into the city more frequently, rather than hiding at the house — he accompanied Esme to the market, joined Bella and Edward on their trips to the library, took Renesmee to the park, went shopping with Alice and Rosalie, and sometimes he even dared a visit to Carlisle at the hospital. He never told anyone what he was doing, why he was getting out of the house more, but it had become obvious with time, and, although nobody said anything, Jasper could feel their silent encouragement.

It all seemed to be paying off, Jasper thought, when he realized he was getting better. Then, one ill-fated day he got too confident and ended up almost attacking an innocent person in town. If it hadn't been for Alice seeing it, and her and Edward intervening just in time, he would have slipped. The thought tore at Jasper, crushed his spirit. Even now, two weeks after the almost-kill, he couldn't shake off the shame. He was working so hard… why was it not enough? Was there something wrong with him? Was he just that weak?

Poor Jasper felt hopeless.

He wasn't the only one.

The patriarch of the family was up to his neck in work at the hospital, and it had everything to do with an ill, fourteen-year-old boy. The child had opened up to Carlisle unexpectedly and the vampire doctor had grown fond of him because of it, promising that he'd find out what was wrong with him. That was the problem — nobody could figure out what was wrong with the boy, just that he was sick. Now, time was running out. Not because the boy was dying — though, certainly it was a possibility — but time was dwindling fast due the Cullens moving day. Carlisle only had a couple weeks left at the hospital. Maybe if he'd found some type of clue, some sign as to what the kid had, then he'd feel less stressed. But he had absolutely no idea. He was worried, spending all his free time researching and studying, and neglecting his loved ones as a result.

Esme was beginning to get lonely. She didn't mind her solitude so much compared to how it saddened her to see so many of her family fraught with anxiety over issues they had to solve alone. All she could do for them was be there when needed. At least Edward and Renesmee kept her company. Emmett would've been, too, if he hadn't been so busy trying to comfort Rosalie.

No, the Cullens, like any family, would never have it perfect. They were as dysfunctional as to be expected, and the world would continue to bring new things into their lives. But, also like any family, they needed a break. They were focused so greatly on their troubles that they were preventing themselves from overcoming and achieving their goals. They were overdoing it, messing up, and losing hope.

It wasn't good.

And, so...

One early morning, at the break of dawn, the Cullens were returning home from a slow, unexciting hunting trip when Edward stepped forward to block anyone from entering the house.

"What is it, Edward?" Carlisle asked, automatically worried that something was wrong. He'd do his best to help Edward, whatever it was.

"There's nothing wrong with me," Edward said. "It's all of you."

Now, I know what you're thinking: There's nothing wrong with Edward? There's _always_ something wrong with that moody, broody vampire!

Well, for once, much to his relief as well as his family's, Edward was quite content with his existence. Things were finally looking up for him. Except for what plagued him now: this concern for his family.

"I'm perfectly fine; happy even. It is really an amazing feeling having nothing weighing me down or making me anxious. Things worked out and I found faith..." Edward sighed. "The problem is most of you have lost yours." His stare turned firm and unforgiving. "After all we've been through together and endured, we should have the strongest sense of hope in our dreams. Instead, we're struggling over our individual problems, and some are so trivial and petty that it makes them all the more frustrating to you, because you _know_ they're trivial and petty and still can't get past it. I can see how worn-out and dull you're all becoming as you fight yourselves."

"What are you getting at?" Rosalie snapped impatiently. She wasn't about to sit through his cryptic riddles. It just sounded like he was complaining, to her.

"We're taking a vacation," Edward announced.

Everyone stared at him.

"This weekend, starting today," he continued, hearing the doubt in their minds. "Everything's already planned. In fact, Alice already packed your suitcases."

Alice grinned guiltily when six pairs of yellow eyes landed on her.

"What do you mean we're going on vacation?" Bella questioned.

"Edward thought of it." Alice shrugged. "It sounded fun, and I've never been..."

Carlisle started to protest.

"Edward, the hospital—"

"I've already called them, Carlisle."

"That is not what I am saying. My patient is counting on me to be there—"

"You already have the weekend off," Edward reminded him gently.

It was true. When Edward had called, Dr. Snow told him they'd already given Carlisle this weekend off a few days ago because he'd been at the hospital nonstop and they felt the young doctor needed rest. Edward realized that his father must have forgotten.

Carlisle frowned, rubbing his temple as he suddenly remembered that conversation. Edward sighed again.

"This is why you need a break. It will help. Trust me."

"I agree with Edward," Esme said, looking around at her tired family. "I think what we all need is a few days to clear our heads. That way we can tackle things with a fresh perspective when we get home."

"Like that'll help any," Jasper muttered, almost to himself. Rosalie grumbled her agreement.

Edward frowned at them. "This is exactly what I'm talking about." He paused, a wistful expression crossing his face. "I know your thoughts, and I know better than anyone what it feels like to be stuck, lost, and afraid. I can see that, secretly, you have all lost hope that the future can produce any more miracles. In your eyes, the enchantment of the world is dimming; the only place you still see it is through Renesmee. We live in a world where mythical creatures are real, but we just don't feel the magic of it, the fantasy. But you are about to discover that it still exists for us!"

Alice and Esme were smiling, while Edward's words sparked curiosity and intrigue in the others (though confusion remained).

"I'm up for anything," Emmett said suddenly. _No need to give a speech, bro_. "When are we leaving?"

"As soon as Jacob and Renesmee wake up," Edward answered.

"Where are we _going_?" Bella asked. There was a tinge of wariness in her voice — she really didn't feel like going anywhere when their departure from Forks was already so close.

Edward smiled at her. "Only the happiest place on earth."

"Chuck E. Cheese?"

Alice laughed. "Silly, Bella. We're going to Disneyland!"

"Disneyland?" Bella and Rosalie repeated skeptically.

"That is a wonderful idea!" Esme gasped, more enthusiastic now. "Remember when we went, Carlisle?"

"December of 1955. It had barely opened that year." Carlisle's face softened at the memory.

"It was so much fun, even back then when it had only a few attractions."

"It was fun. I'm sure it's very different now, of course."

"It's probably better!" Esme wrapped her arms around her husband's waist. "I'd like to go again, this time sharing the experience with the kids. Renesmee will simply adore it! You know how she loves her fairytales."

The front door opened and Edward moved to the side as Jacob appeared, yawning. "Yeah, there's a strong imagination on that kid," he said, rubbing his eyes. "But, uh, what are we talking about?"

"We're going to Disneyland," Emmett told him.

Jacob perked up. "Nessie loves Disney! She always makes my dad watch Pocahontas with her because she says his voice reminds her of the chief." He laughed.

"They do say everyone needs to visit Disneyland at least once in their life," Jasper said, beginning to accept the trip. The fact that Alice was looking happier when she wasn't thinking about her designs was helping to persuade him. Not to mention that everyone who was cynical about this trip at first was starting to sway at the thought of Renesmee's reaction when she finds out she's going to Disneyland; that in itself was enough to fully win over Rosalie and Bella.

"Renesmee's favorite movies do include _Beauty and the Beast_ and _The Little Mermaid_," Rosalie murmured.

"Her and Edward are always watching the Fantasia movies back at our cottage," Bella offered. Edward smiled. He always respected Disney's masterful ability to tell stories through music.

"There's also that new California Adventure addition..." Carlisle mused.

"That settles it," Esme concluded joyfully. "We're going to Disneyland for the weekend."

"Of course we are — I already bought our tickets and reserved hotel rooms," Edward said with a sly grin.

Jacob looked around at them all, a thought occurring to him. "You know, this is all good and everything, but...the park's in Southern California."

The Cullens stared at him.

"What's your point?" Emmett finally asked.

Jake lifted an eyebrow. "It's sunny there," he said slowly.

Alice smirked. "It does have its overcast days, you know? Edward and I picked this weekend because I saw that some clouds were on the move down south, near the coast..." She winked and skipped past the werewolf, into the house. "Nessie will be awake in...fifteen minutes," she informed over her shoulder.

The Cullens went inside to change clothes and load their suitcases into the cars.

As Emmett helped Rosalie with her bags, he smirked and said, "I bet me and Buzz Lightyear can win a fight against Jasper and Indiana Jones."

Rosalie groaned. "Don't make me regret this trip."

OoOoOoO

_Mad Hatter: "Would you like a little more tea?"_

_Alice: "Well, I haven't had any yet, so I can't very well take more."_

_March Hare: "Ah, you mean you can't very well take less."_

_Mad Hatter: "Yes. You can always take more than nothing."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fun Fact<em>: **Do you know who was born in Chicago, Illinois in 1901, and later caught the Spanish Influenza? If you said Walt Disney, you'd be right! (Of course, if you said Edward you'd be right, too...)

**I thought this story idea was fun... That's all there is to it! So hopefully you enjoy the trip to Disneyland with the Cullen family. :]**


	2. Main Street USA

**.:Disneyland ~ Main Street U.S.A.:.**

* * *

><p><em>"To all who come to this happy place: Welcome. <em>_Disneyland is your land. Here, age relives fond memories of the past,  
>and here youth may savor the challenge and promise of the future.<br>Disneyland is dedicated to the ideals, the dreams, and the hard facts that have created America,  
>with the hope that it will be a source of joy and inspiration to all the world."<em>

_~Walt Disney_

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?"<p>

"You'll see."

"Are we there yet?"

"No. Not yet."

"How much farther?"

"Not that much."

"Have we been there before?"

"Nope."

"How long are we staying?"

"Renesmee," Edward chuckled, "I know you're excited and impatient, but all these questions are going to ruin the surprise. Do you want that?"

"I wouldn't mind," her sweet little voice responded from the backseat.

Carlisle, Esme, and Bella laughed.

"Well, you may not, but sometimes you have to respect the wishes of the people who want to surprise you."

"Remember when you surprised Mommy for her birthday last year?" Esme asked her. "You had so much fun — I bet you wouldn't have wanted the surprise spoiled."

"Nope, I wouldn't." Nessie frowned.

"Which reminds _me..._" Bella said. "No more birthday parties!" She glared at Edward through the rearview mirror. He only smiled, not promising her anything. Besides, he couldn't control Alice.

It wasn't long before the Cullens reached the Magic Kingdom, as Edward had said. The moment the white tip of Matterhorn Mountain was visible to the freeway, he announced that they had officially arrived.

Renesmee saw the Matterhorn, too, but she still hadn't processed why it looked familiar. Then she remembered it was on one of her sing-a-long videos that Grandpa Charlie had gotten her for Christmas. And, then, she saw the name of the street Edward was exiting onto.

Suddenly, everyone within a fifty mile radius heard:

"DISNEYLAND!"

OoOoOoO

Edward parked the car in the Disneyland lot. Renesmee jumped out with no hesitation, heading for the car her aunts, uncles, and Jacob just pulled up in.

"I'm guessing you liked the surprise, Nessie?" Rosalie said when hopping out of the passenger's seat. Nessie jumped into her aunt's embrace, grinning from ear to ear, eyes sparkling.

"Yes, yes, yes!"

"Oh, you should have seen her face!" Esme said.

"I wish I could have; I certainly heard her!" Rosalie swung her niece around in a circle.

"I think all of Anaheim heard her," Emmett chuckled.

Jacob stretched as he got out of the car, breathing in a nice lungful of fresh air; he groaned as he did so.

"That was a _long_, _smelly_ car ride."

"You're telling us," Alice retorted. Her and Jasper were waving their hands in front of their noses to shoo away the werewolf stench. They had had to sit in the backseat with Jacob the whole trip. Sure they were all getting used to the scents of their "natural enemies", but they never had to sit so close together for such a long period of time before.

Snarky, albeit harmless remarks were traded after that, and Bella had to intervene in her usual peace-maker fashion, ushering everyone toward the escalators of the parking structure that lead to the trams. Esme followed silently, finding it amusing that she wasn't the only mother in the house anymore.

"Jasper, are you alright?" Carlisle asked, concerned when noticing his son reluctantly following behind the group.

The southern blonde didn't look alright; he looked uncomfortable.

After a sigh, Jasper answered, "I agreed to this trip for Alice, and Renesmee; I also wanted to come with the family... But there'll be so many humans crowded together here for the entirety of the day, of the weekend. I don't think..." His face fell in shame when he was unable to finish.

"You shouldn't think so much about it," Carlisle said, understanding. "Just concentrate on having fun. It will work."

Jasper wanted to argue against such a naive belief — that if he just stopped thinking about it, the pain in his throat would magically go away—but Carlisle was already walking off. After one final thought on the subject, Jasper decided he might as well try the advice anyway. He really had no other choice.

Luckily, his distractions came immediately.

On their way to the tram that would drop them off in front of Disneyland's main gates, Nessie started asking a million and one questions about her favorite movies, wondering if this is where the characters all lived. This had them all talking about what the most memorable Disney films were for them. For most of them, it was hard to choose just one, but a few were at the top of their lists and, together, they pretty much covered all of their favorites. Bella's included _The Little Mermaid_, while Edward loved _Fantasia _— the Sorcerer's Apprentice being his favorite piece. Jacob liked _Aladdin_ best. Emmett's favorites were_Herculese_, _Peter Pan_, and _Toy Story_. Jasper preferred_ Pinocchio_ and _Mulan_, among many others. Carlisle enjoyed_ The Lion King_, and Esme simply adored most of the princess movies, as well as _Tarzan_ and _Dumbo_; but, both of their favorite characters were Mickey and Minnie Mouse, above all. As for Rosalie, she loved _Sleeping Beauty_ the most; Renesmee's favorite princess was Belle; and Alice was fond of Cinderella.

"Did you see the way her little mouse friends made her dress?" Alice was saying animatedly. "And the ball gown the Fairy Godmother came up with was brilliant. Cinderella _was_ going to create her own dress, too, but...oh well. You just know she's a designer at heart, though!"

"That can't be the only reason why you like that movie," Bella said. She couldn't be sure knowing Alice, but she really hoped fashion wasn't _everything_ her sister thought about.

"No. I also love Cinderella's character, you know? She's sweet and innocent and just plain ol' deserving of a happily ever after. She keeps on dreaming no matter what people tell her, and when her Prince Charming didn't come sweep her off her feet, she went over to the palace and got him. Ha-ha!

"And all she wanted to do was go to a ball. I understand her dream for parties." Alice shrugged.

Bella rolled her eyes. "I don't know about that last part, but it is good she got her prince, at least."

Jacob snorted. "Yeah. He fell right in love with her. It's funny how quickly and easily people fall in love in Disney movies."

"It must be imprinting," Emmett shot back with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Jacob growled at him. He glanced nervously at Edward and Rosalie—they usually glared murderously at him whenever _that_ was brought up aloud. However, they were both pretending (very hard) that they didn't hear a thing.

"I'm not sure I'm set on the whole true-love-at-first-sight idea," Jasper said, adding to the conversation, "but when I met Alice, all she had to do was hold out her hand and I took it without question, a stir of emotion happening inside me..."

"That's because _she_ was already in love with you, and, since you're an empath, you felt it without a choice, mistaking her feelings for your own. It was a trick! And, boy, did you fall for it," Emmett sniggered.

"He sure did!" Alice agreed brightly, bringing a priceless expression to Jasper's face.

"What I don't get," Jacob persisted, "is what's so great about Snow White's prince. What'd he ever prove besides, apparently, being a good kisser?"

"To an extent, you have a point," Edward said. "_Sleeping Beauty'_s Prince Phillip had to escape Maleficent's prison, fight his way through a number of obstacles, and slay a dragon before he could get within kissing distance of his princess. I'm fairly confident that Prince Charming, had he been similarly imprisoned, would have simply sat in his cell and sung songs about his lost love."

"Yeah. He tends to do nothing but roam the forest singing love songs."

"Snow White's a bit of a bore herself, so maybe they were made for each other," Emmett teased.

"You boys are terrible," Esme said with a frown. She adored Snow White, and felt Prince Charming was endearing in a silent, subtle way in the film. Maybe it was cliché, but she found it romantic.

"And you are so wrong," Bella added.

"_Yeah_," Nessie said, sticking her tongue out at them.

"They're just being unnecessarily difficult," Jasper assured the girls.

"Am not," Emmett said (though he was). "All I'm saying is, for Snow White's personality, her Prince Charming kind of fits. So it's all good, right?"

"Not if all he does is sing," Jacob muttered.

"Personally, I very much enjoy_ Snow White_," Carlisle said. "Singing about your love makes sense. Love is a song in itself; a song that never dies."

"That was quite beautiful, Carlisle," Esme said, impressed.

"He stole it from _Bambi,_" Edward said, his lips pressed together in amusement.

Carlisle grinned guiltily, but unashamed. "What can I say? It's a powerful children's movie."

"You're telling me," Emmett said. "Nessie made me sit and watch Bambi with her four times in one day, and, let me tell you, watching Bambi's mother being killed by hunters, and then his father appearing and being all, 'Your mother can't be with you anymore'... I couldn't find it in myself to go hunting for a month afterward!"

"And you got really cranky," Nessie reminded him. Emmett messed up her hair for that. "Hey!"

"Speaking of cranky, Nessie might be that way tomorrow morning when we wake up early," Jacob said to Edward. They watched Nessie chase Emmett to the waiting area for the trams. "So what hotel are we staying at?"

"The Disneyland Hotel."

"Right, but which one? Aren't there like...three?"

"... We're staying at The Disneyland Hotel."

"Yes, I got that, but I want to know the name of the one we're staying at!"

"It's named _The Disneyland. Hotel_."

"Oh."

"Idiot," Rosalie snickered.

Jacob glared. "How was I supposed to know? You'd think Disney would come up with something more creative than that."

Bella could tell he was about to end with a smart remark, so she quickly changed the subject.

"Charlie took me here once for my thirteenth birthday. Did I ever tell you? The memory is blurry, but I can tell this place has really changed since then... I can't imagine how it must look to you," she said, speaking to Carlisle and Esme.

"It has certainly expanded," Esme said, observing her surroundings.

"And modernized, for the most part," Carlisle added. For the first time in days, his face was relaxed and content. The presence of family and togetherness that resided in all-things Disney was already encasing the doctor in its aura. "It looks good."

"I can't wait to see the inside," Esme continued. "To see Main Street, and It's A Small World, and the Rivers of America. And the castle!"

"You sound more excited to be here than Renesmee," Jasper chuckled.

Nessie popped her head up at the sound of her name. "Not possible," she said. Then she asked if there was really a real castle, just like it showed in her videos.

"Yes. Sleeping Beauty's Castle is right in the heart of Disneyland," Edward answered her.

This made the little girl ever more eager to get inside the park. She bounced on her toes as they waited for the tram to come. Finally, it did.

"Please wait behind the yellow line until the tram comes to a complete stop," a woman said through the loudspeakers of the vehicle as it pulled up.

Renesmee looked down at her feet. Her toes were sticking past the yellow line the announcer just addressed. She shuffled back a little, determined to follow the rules perfectly. The tram squealed to a standstill, and the Cullen family filed into two of the benches. Nessie wanted to sit on the end, but Bella said she was too small and, by human appearances, too fragile.

Arriving at Downtown Disney, the family made their way past it, through the simple security check, and finally, just beyond the ticket booths, was Disneyland. The tune to _Be Our Guest_ was playing from speakers hidden in the scenery.

Nessie was trying to keep from literally bouncing up and down. Emmett gasped dramatically when he saw the park entrance—one long, continuous breath, as if he was about to squeal like an excited little boy. Then he suddenly went monotone.

"Well, that's Disneyland. Let's go home now." He started walking away.

"No!" Nessie cried, running after him and pulling him back.

The others chuckled.

"OK, does everyone have their ticket?" Esme checked. There was a chorus of yes's. "Good. Now— "

"Wait!" Jacob shouted suddenly, changing his mind as he started frantically digging deeper in his pocket. "Where's mine— Oh, I got it." He relaxed into a smile as he pulled his ticket out.

Esme shook her head fondly.

"_Now_, who's ready for some magic?" Esme asked, smiling specifically at her granddaughter.

"THE CULLENS!" Nessie yelled happily. "Oh, and Jake."

"Thanks a lot, Ness."

She giggled.

They got in line and handed their tickets over to the man collecting them, one-by-one. He wished them a magical time, and Nessie loved that, to emphasize his words, the sound of pixie dust sounded whenever someone walked through the turnstiles into the park.

_Just entering the park was magical!_

The first thing the Cullens saw were beautiful flowers arranged in the shape of Mickey Mouse. One of the cast members offered to take a picture of the whole family together by it, and the family accepted.

"I love Mickey Mouse," Nessie told the employee, who smiled back and told her she'd love it here then.

"I imagine we'll be seeing a lot of Mickey Mouse around here," Edward said when they were done.

"Why?" Nessie asked. She didn't think Mickey could be everywhere at once.

"Well, throughout the park there are 'Hidden Mickeys', or representations of Mickey Mouse's head inserted subtly into the design of attractions and environmental decor. It's fun to search for them."

"Cool! I'm gonna look for one."

Bella leaned into Edward and whispered, "How do you know all this stuff if you've never been here before?"

"Love, when I plan a trip I am very thorough," he replied with his crooked smile. "Besides, there are families all around here that are Annual Pass holders — I can read their thoughts." He shrugged.

"Oh. More power to you then." Edward was certainly going to help make this trip spectacular if he could hear all the secrets about the park.

The Cullens followed the crowd into the park, filled with excitement they hadn't felt when the trip was first mentioned. The train, Disney Limited, whistled above them as they walked under the arch that supported the train tracks. When they came out the other side they found themselves in an old-fashioned, American town of the early 20th century.

There was a train station (obviously), a firehouse, city hall, a double-decker bus, shops of all kinds of things, varying from jewelry to toys; there was an ice cream parlor and an arcade, a movie theater, a Disney art gallery, a bakery and a refreshment corner. Sweet, delicious smells wafted through the air, emitting from items such as cotton candy and popcorn.

"Now this smell I can get used to," Jacob murmured to Renesmee. She nodded vigorously.

There was a band playing in Town Square. Alice danced with Jasper to the fun tune, twirling as they passed. Nessie tried to mimic their movements with Jacob, but, to everyone's amusement, they weren't as graceful. Edward made a note to teach Jacob a thing or two if he was going to end up being his little girl's dance partner.

After Jacob twirled her again, Nessie spotted something from the corner of her eye. She turned, and then audibly gasped. Straight north from where she stood was Sleeping Beauty's Castle, sparkling in all its glory.

"There it is," Jacob said.

Nessie smiled so big it hurt her face.

"Daddy, Momma, look!" She searched Edward and Bella out, then pointed down the street at the castle. She couldn't believe it was actually there, right in front of her, all big and pretty.

"Why don't we catch the horse-drawn trolley down to see it up close?" Bella suggested. "It's about to stop right here."

"Yeah!" Nessie yanked Jacob back to the rest of the family.

When the carriage arrived a moment later, they boarded. The horse clopped away, and the Cullens excitedly chattered, pointing out interesting things they saw as they headed for the castle riding right down the middle of Main Street, U.S.A.

"My, this looks familiar," Esme sighed as she watched the old-fashioned buildings go by.

"In more ways than one," Carlisle agreed with a laugh.

Nessie pointed out the large candy shop as they rode past it. Inside, she spotted a round, rainbow lollypop that was almost bigger than her face. She fell instantly in love with it. Emmett commented that the falling-in-love-with-your-food thing must've been a trait she got from her father. He was ignored, of course, but Edward did tell Renesmee she could get the lollypop later in the day, after she'd eaten a real meal.

The trolley came to a stop at the end of Main Street, in the Central Plaza where the statue of Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse sat. Edward took Nessie over to it, saying, "Look, this is Walt Disney. He's the man who dreamed up this park and made it happen, for adults and children alike. In the words of Walt himself: adults are just kids grown up, anyway."

"Just look at your Uncle Emmett," Bella said. Nessie giggled; but she wasn't as interested in this statue as she was with the castle.

Edward, hearing her thoughts, chuckled and told her she had to take a picture first. Rosalie snapped a shot of Renesmee between Bella and Edward by the "Partners" statue. The moment the little Cullen heard the camera click, she spun and darted for the castle with no hesitation. She stopped right in front of it and looked up, amazed.

Sleeping Beauty's Castle soared extravagantly into the sky, its pink and blue, gold-plated spires glittering despite the overcast day. Intricate ornamentation and gargoyles were integrated on its stone towers. A moat surrounded the castle, as well as colorful gardens and willow trees. A stone walkway lead up to the drawbridge, and swans swam peacefully in the water, adding to the enchantment. The Disney family crest rested just above the drawbridge.

"Oooo, sign me up for one of these," Alice said, coming up to admire the fairytale palace, too.

"How beautiful," Esme marveled with them. "Better than I remember, and that's saying something."

Edward got another Disney cast member to take a picture of the entire family in front of the magnificent home. Esme chastised Emmett when they got the camera back and saw that it would have been a perfect, smiling picture if it weren't for him making a face.

"I add personality," he defended. Then added quickly, "I'll smile in the next one," when she glared at him.

Carlisle knelt down beside his granddaughter. "So, young lady, what are you up for? A daring adventure? A journey to the future, perhaps? A trip into a fairytale dream land?"

"You can do all of that here?" Nessie asked, awed.

"Of course, sweetie. Anything is possible at Disneyland."

Nessie looked around. She didn't want to do anything her family didn't want to, but her eyes kept landing back on the castle. She's always wanted to be a princess...

"You know," Edward began thoughtfully, "I have in mind just the place we should visit first."

**OoOoOoO**

_"The magic is as wide as a smile and as narrow as a wink, loud as laughter and quiet as a tear, tall as a tale and deep as emotion.  
><em>_So strong, it can lift the spirit. So gentle, it can touch the heart. It is the magic that begins the happily ever after."_

_~an Imagineer_


	3. Fantasyland

**.:Fantasyland:.**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>The second star to the right shines in the night for you, to tell you that the dreams you plan really can come true."<em>_

__~Peter Pan__

* * *

><p>Across the drawbridge and beneath the archway of Sleeping Beauty's Castle, the Cullens arrived in a fantasy world. There were decorated horses, fire-breathing dragons, twinkling fairies, and flying elephants! Sure, none of it was real, but what does that matter when you have imagination on your side?<p>

"Wow! Look at the merry-go-round!" Nessie pointed excitedly.

"They sure spiced this place up, haven't they?" Carlisle said.

"It looks so magical," Alice trilled with a giant smile.

"We definitely just walked into a fairytale," Jacob said.

Nessie continued pointing to the carousel. "Can we go on that first?"

"Hold on," Edward chuckled. "There's another place we have to visit."

Sitting in the Castle Courtyard was a small, enchanting shop named Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique. In the window was a display of Cinderella's dress, and drifting in front of the entrance were a couple of Fairy Godmothers in Training. Edward took Nessie by the hand and lead her over to them. The Fairy Godmothers in Training—inwardly dazzled by all the vampires before them—were indeed well trained, as they didn't bat an eyelash at Edward; instead, going straight for his little girl, after he announced that she was in need of a princess makeover.

"Hello, sweet Princess..."

"Renesmee," Nessie said shyly.

"Princess _Renesmee_." The Fairy Godmother in Training smiled. "How unique you are! So you'll need an outfit that is simply one-of-a-kind. Why don't we go take a look inside, and see what we can find?"

Nessie nodded while saying, "Yes please."

"Very good." The Fairy Godmother sprinkled her with pixie dust. "Let the transformation begin."

The shop was charmingly decorated as a cottage, with detail that was certainly enchanting. Since the boutique was Cinderella themed, Alice was thrilled. She especially liked the decoration of Cinderella's animal friends in the middle of working on the pink dress that showed in the movie (all the details were just perfect). Around the shop were also displays of the other princess dresses, from Princess Aurora to Princess Tiana, from _The Princess and the Frog_. Along with each princess themed costume came coordinating accessories. There was even a wall of princess hats with Minnie ears.

Young boys weren't left out; one section was dedicated to knights. There were two kids there, wielding swords, battling each other. You would think this is where the Cullen men would wander over to as they waited for Nessie — but nope! They were on the complete opposite side of the store, trying on princess wigs and tiaras, and taking pictures.

Renesmee was pulled into the back, where the salon was located. Her Fairy Godmother in Training— casually known as Cindy—helped the Cullen into her seat and began to work—she didn't even seem to mind that she was under the watchful, critical eyes of Alice the whole time. When everything was done, Cindy spun Renesmee's chair around to face a wall of white curtains. She said "bibbidi bobbidi boo" and, with a twinkling sound, the drapes opened to reveal a mirror and a very beautiful little princess.

Nessie stood up and twirled in her golden Belle dress. The top half of her bronze curls was pinned up, with a tiny tiara set in place. There was glitter in her hair and shimmer around her eyes. She especially loved her new gold slippers with the red roses on them. The Cullens gushed over her new princess look, and were even happier knowing Nessie just had a wish come true and the day was just beginning.

Princess Renesmee thanked her Fairy Godmother and, immediately after exiting the boutique, pulled Jacob and Rosalie by their hands toward the carousel. She was determined to ride those pretty horses first.

On King Arthur's Carousel, after Nessie hurried straight to the most beautiful horse she spotted and climbed on, while the others found horses surrounding hers, Jacob — being in front of everyone else — took the camera and attempted to capture a picture of everyone together while the ride was moving. It was a difficult, hilarious task, as everyone was moving up and down in different rhythms. Jacob took close to eleven pictures, and in each one nearly every member of the family had different parts of their face cut off.

Nessie saw the Mad Tea Party ride when they got off. Families were spinning and spinning in their tea cups while a silly tune played. The sight made her giddy; it looked like so much fun!

Once in line for it, Emmett announced. "I bet Rose and I can spin the fastest."

"Yeah right," Jacob snorted. "If anyone is gonna be the fastest spinner here, it's gonna be me." He smiled arrogantly.

"Daddy and I can spin faster than all of you put together!" Nessie joined in with a challenging little grin.

Edward smiled. "That, we can."

"Wanna bet on that, penny-heads?" asked Emmett.

"We're not penny-heads!" Nessie laughed at the jab at her and Edward's hair color.

"Why don't we make it a contest?" Carlisle suggested. He counted the number of people in line and smiled, thinking that it was perfect timing. "By the number of tea cups and the number of families in line, I'm guessing they will stop letting people on the ride by the time we reach the entrance, because our group is so big. But two of us can go separate from the group; therefore, being able to judge who spins the fastest when everyone else gets on after us.

"So I will be one of the judges."

"I'll be with you, Carlisle," Bella offered.

"Sweet! Ready to win this, babe?" Emmett turned and asked Rosalie.

"You know I am."

"The only thing you two are winning is a place in the loser circle," Jacob said.

"Winner gets to choose the next ride," Jasper proposed.

Everyone agreed.

"Deal!"

As Carlisle predicted, their group was stopped at the front of the line. Carlisle and Bella went on first. After they spun around — their family loudly encouraging them to spin faster whenever their tea cup twirled past the queue — they exited the ride and waited as the other Cullens paired off and chose their giant tea cups. Emmett and Rosalie threw taunts at the pairing closest to them (Jasper and Esme), while Nessie was already trying to spin her and Edward's tea cup before the ride even started.

Then, the ride began to move, picking up speed as it went. Everyone grabbed the wheel in the center of their cups and turned it as fast as they humanly could. They spun around so fast that all Nessie could see was a blur of colors. She giggled the whole ride, and, by the end, she was nothing short of dizzy.

"Woah..." she laughed, staggering off her tea cup. Edward held her hand so she wouldn't fall over.

"So who are the winners?" Emmett demanded the instant they had all reached the exit.

"It was close," Bella said, "but we've decided that Jake and Alice were the fastest out there."

"YES!" the winners both cheered.

"High-five, shorty!" Alice had to jump to reach Jacob's hand.

"Whatever," Emmett muttered, and Rosalie said she wasn't really trying that hard anyway. This made everyone tease them until they congratulated the winners, which they eventually did, with a laugh — they came to learn it was hard to be upset at Disneyland.

The winning duo chose the Dumbo ride next. Nessie really seemed to enjoy flying on an elephant. She imagined she was flying with Dumbo in the movie, proving to everyone that he was great. She laughed at all the guests down on the ground for "not believing". After that, they soared over London and headed for the second star to the right on_ Peter Pan's Flight_; fell down the rabbit hole and into Wonderland on_Alice in Wonderland_; had to escape Montsro the whale on _Pinocchio's Daring Journey_; experienced the dangers of apples on _Snow White's Scary Adventure_; and got hit by a train and went to "Hell" on _Mr. Toad's Wild Ride_.

"I always knew we would end up here," Edward muttered, breaking the awkward silence that had commenced when he and Carlisle entered the steamy, glowing red room. Carlisle looked at him. Edward's lips were pressed together, clearly showing he was teasing, much to his father's relief...because he was going to throw Edward out of the car and leave him here in "Hell" for the rest of the trip if he really wanted to be here so bad! Edward laughed at his thought.

Then Emmett's voice boomed behind them.

"Whew! Is it hot in here, or is it just Rose? ...I'm thinking the latter."

Once passing through the room, the ride was over. When everyone arrived at the returning station and got off, Nessie suddenly screamed and hid behind Bella's legs.

"Eek! Momma, look up!"

Bella looked up at the tower her daughter was pointing to, but all she saw was a tall glass window.

"What, Nessie?" she asked, confused. A window was nothing to scream about.

"The window!"

"A window?"

"No, the Evil Queen was there! I saw her!"

"I don't see anything but curtains," Jacob said.

"But I saw her, I did!"

"Okay, if you say so." Jacob sounded skeptical.

Nessie frowned. She was sure she saw her...

"Forget the invisible Evil Queen. Next stop: the Matterhorn!" Emmett declared.

Nessie grimaced at her uncle for the first part, but after a moment of thought she decided how much fun the Matterhorn sounded.

"Yeah!" she agreed with a cry of instant delight. "That's the big, snowy mountain, right?"

"That's right."

"But we better be careful," Rosalie said. "I've heard some strange tales from people who have visited Matterhorn Mountain..."

Nessie looked at her, curious and wary now. "What do you mean? What strange things?"

"It's been said that there's a creature living inside the mountain. It's monstrous, has bright red eyes, sharp teeth, and is covered in white fur."

"So basically it's an albino werewolf," Emmett joked.

But Nessie wanted to know what it really was.

"They say it's the elusive Abominable Snowman," Jasper clarified.

Nessie gasped. Edward tried not to laugh, as — because she had no idea what the Abominable Snowman was — she pictured an evil snowman hiding on the ride somewhere, carrot-stick nose and all. (Apparently, her imagination kicked her Aunt Rosalie's previous explanation right out the window.)

They made it to the front of the ride and Jacob stepped into the bobsled first, holding out his hand for Nessie. Once they were buckled in properly, Nessie sitting securely between Jacob's legs, the bobsled drifted forward, stopping just inches from the tunnel that lead into the mountain. Nessie looked behind her. Edward and Bella were in the same train as them. They gave her reassuring smiles.

"Ready for some Abominable Snowman hunting?" Bella asked her.

Her eyes were wide and her voice wasn't very convincing when she answered, "Sure."

Edward, Bella and Jacob chuckled.

The bobsled lurched forward, and they began their dark ascent into the Matterhorn. Once the train reached the top of the hill, it began to drop. As the bobsled gained speed—faster and faster—Nessie gripped the handles harder, though not hard enough to break the ride. She was holding on for dear life... and then she suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs because they zoomed by a roaring, red-eyed abominable snowman. Jacob burst out laughing, and Nessie squealed that "it wasn't funny!"

As they continued racing down the mountain track, Nessie's screaming started mixing with laughter. This was her first roller coaster, she realized, and it wasn't that bad. In fact, apart from the frightening monster they encountered, it was really fun and thrilling! The car twisted and dropped through tunnels, rode along cliffs, between waterfalls, and before she knew it the bobsled was coming to a stop while a recorded voice asked them to "remain seated, please".

"That was so much fun!" Nessie exclaimed. "Let's go again! Please, please, please!"

Jacob was pulling her to his side and guiding her through the exit and back into the park, while Edward and Bella closely followed.

"Okay, okay," Jacob laughed.

"Actually, why don't we slow things down a bit and go on It's A Small World," Bella suggested. That was always a classic ride. "We'll go on the Matterhorn again after we explore the rest of the park."

"Sure, sure," Nessie agreed easily.

They waited for the rest of the Cullens to get back from their trip around the mountain. They could hear Emmett long before they saw him, to everyone's amusement.

The building of It's A Small World was a quilt of different colors, patterns, and shapes, attracting the interest of the Cullens already. So many little details from architecture all around the world was incorporated into it, and the Cullens enjoyed pointing it out to one another. In the center was a huge clock with a smiling face. It continuously rocked back and forth, ticking. Just as they arrived at the end of the Small World queue, the clock tolled. Bella suddenly became animated, saying, "Watch, this is neat!"

The Cullens watched as, after the clock finished tolling, a production of colorful dolls marched out through opened doors and danced around the clock, until disappearing through the side doors. The time was revealed, and then the clock closed and resumed its ticking.

"That occurs every fifteen minutes," Bella told Nessie, who was sad that she hadn't thought to get a picture until it was too late.

"That happens every fifteen minutes? Puts any cuckoo clock to shame, doesn't it?" Emmett chuckled.

The line for Small World moved quickly due to the fact you could fit so many people into one boat. When the Cullens slid into their seats, Nessie immediately claimed a spot in the front. Their boat drifted gently along the water, passing impressive animal hedges. Emmett particularly liked the bear, though Edward found the lion the most interesting due to its leaf mane. A couple seconds later, their ears picked up the music from the ride.

_It's a world of laughter, a world of tears.  
><em>_It's a world of hopes and a world of fears.  
><em>_There's so much that we share, that it's time we're aware  
><em>_It's a small world after all!_

Nessie didn't know what to look at as they entered It's a Small World. There was so many bright, colorful things to see on either side of the boat! So many details and interesting, singing characters. She felt like she could go on the ride a million times and still not see everything; granted, everyone else might go crazy from hearing the song repeated over and over and over... It was a cute song, though, Nessie thought. And at least it had a good message to boot.

Roaming through numerous countries and cultures, Bella, Jacob and Nessie felt that they have now been across the globe as much as the rest of the Cullens have in their decades of life. From the Eiffel Tower to the Taj Mahal, to the Leaning Tower of Pisa, they've seen it all. Not to mention how much fun they had pointing out the Disney characters they spotted throughout their journey — Lilo and Stitch were surfing in Hawaii; Aladdin and Jasmine were flying on a magic carpet in Arabia; Mulan was honoring her family in China; Woody, Bullseye and Jesse were saddled up in the Wild West (to name a few). And all the while that song played, sometimes in the respective native language.

_There is just one moon, and one golden sun  
><em>_And a smile means friendship to everyone.  
><em>_Though the mountains divide  
><em>_and the oceans are wide  
><em>_It's a small world after all!_

At the end of the ride, the Cullens were still humming it.

OoOoOoO

"It's the princesses!" Nessie shouted in glee, pointing past the shop at the exit of Small World, beyond a sign that read "The Princess Fantasy Faire". It was lucky they got off the ride at the time they did, for all the Disney princesses were gathered, taking pictures and signing autographs. Carlisle bought an autograph book for Nessie, and then they went inside to put it to use. The Cullens met every princess, old and new. They joked that it really wasn't fair to be prettier than them in front of the children.

"I think Flynn was going to leave Rapunzel for you, babe," Emmett added with a loud laugh.

Nessie was really excited when they got to Princess Belle, eager to show off her own dress. She wasn't disappointed; Belle complimented her enthusiastically, and Nessie's face lit up so bright it could have passed as the sun itself.

Then, Nessie told Snow White that she was Jacob's favorite character ever and made them get together for a picture. Jacob complained afterward that his imprint's sense of humor proved the Cullens were a bad influence on her. This only caused laughter among the family.

When they were done, they saw the entrance to another world — the entrance into Toon Town.

**OoOoOoO**

_"Um, I've been turned into a cow... Can I go home?" _

_~ The Emperor's New Groove (lol)_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no... I have the Small World song stuck in my head! Must. find. cure... <strong>**And, yet, I really kind of want a Small World cuckoo clock now. ._.**

**Anyway, thank you for your reviews! ^-^**


	4. Mickey's Toontown

**.:Mickey's Toontown:.**

* * *

><p><em>"If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is because everything would be what it isn't.<br>__And contrary-wise; what it is it wouldn't be, and what it wouldn't be, it would. You see?"_

_~ Alice in Wonderland_

* * *

><p>"When you pass under the bridge you turn into a cartoon!" Emmett announced.<p>

Nessie giggled. "No you don't."

"Are you sure about that, little missy?"

Looking ahead, Nessie saw that everyone on the other side of the archway didn't look like a cartoon. She mentioned that to her uncle.

"Well, of course they don't—we're still on this side."

"Okay, then let's go!"

"That's the spirit!"

Emmett lifted her onto his shoulders and headed for Mickey's Toontown with the rest of their family in tow. Inside Toontown were brightly colored, quirky houses and buildings. Everything needed in a town was there, from city hall to a gas station. A jolly Trolley bounced happily down the main street with its passengers. The entire town was just a fun, whimsical looking place, straight out of a cartoon.

Except for the people.

"See? We're still not cartoons."

"Well, of course not — cartoon people don't see themselves as cartoons. Do I have to explain everything?"

Nessie looked at the rest of her family, exasperated. They only shrugged, amused smiles on their faces.

The Cullens went off to explore. They took numerous pictures — one by the mailbox that talked whenever you opened the little door; one by the jail cell where the kids climbed on the bars, some hanging upside down; another when pretending to drive the silly-faced car in Goofy's Gas Station, where the gas tanks were actually fish bowls...

Crossing the street, they ended up at Goofy's Playhouse. There were not a lot of families in Toontown this early, and so the Cullen kids were having fun bouncing along the house with Nessie. Carlisle and Esme watched outside; however, Esme was quite tempted to go in there just to drag Emmett out, as every time he landed by the window his parents were standing next to, he rubbed it in her face that jumping on furniture was _allowed_ in this house, because _this_ house was _fun_. Carlisle assured her they didn't have to take Emmett home if she didn't want to.

When they were through with that, they went to Donald's Boat, the _Miss Daisy_. It was filled with ladders and staircases to climb, lots of fun things to play with, and a great view up on deck. Nessie's imagination threw everyone in her family into specific roles on the ship. Alice was the lookout, Edward and Jacob were guards against Rosalie, Bella and Esme, the evil witches. Carlisle was the magic healer. Jasper was stationed behind the wheel. Emmett got maid duty... In rebellion, he constantly blew the ship's horn whenever Nessie wasn't looking, getting him in endless amounts of trouble with the tiny captain. A few random kids wanted to play, too, and Nessie was very welcoming. Actually, the kids had so much fun that Rosalie encouraged that they explore the rest of Toontown together. The children loved it, and Rosalie became their leader. As the parents and the rest of the Cullens followed behind, snapping pictures wherever they went, Rosalie lead the children throughout Toontown, sometimes revisiting play areas they've already seen (wherever made the children happy). They even sang "Following the Leader".

_We're following the leader, the leader, the leader.  
><em>_We're following the leader, wherever she may go.  
><em>_Tee dum, tee dee, a teedle ee doe tee day.  
><em>_We're out for fun and this is the game we play.  
><em>_Come on, join in and sing your troubles away,  
><em>_with a teedle ee dum, a teedle ee doe tee day._

Soon, they found themselves taking a cartoon taxi on a tour of the back alleys of Toontown, spinning the whole way. They did watch out for the weasels, but it did no good!

They ended their journey with a climb up the narrow, winding staircase into Chip'n'Dale's Treehouse. Edward told Emmett and Jacob — being the largest two in the group— that they should probably wait outside for this one, but both boys were determined to see the inside of the chipmunks' house just like everyone else. And so nobody helped them when they both got stuck, finding it amazingly difficult to squeeze their way through.

Nessie said goodbye to her new friends, and then asked Edward what they were going to do next.

He smiled and answered, "We can't forget to visit the homes of Toontown's two most important citizens, now can we?"

"You mean Mickey and Minnie?" Nessie's eyes lit up.

"That's exactly who I mean."

"Yay!"

They got in line for Minnie Mouse's house first. Minnie was on her porch, signing autographs and taking pictures. When the Cullens were next, Alice climbed the porch steps first, and then gasped. At first, everyone thought it was because she was excited. But then she said, "Minnie, what are you wearing? Those polka dots are so last century!"

Emmett and Jacob were trying not to snicker, while Nessie's mouth had dropped open.

"Alice!" Esme chastised. "You look lovely, Minnie. Don't mind anything my daughter says."

Minnie put her hand over her mouth, laughing. Then she simply looked down at her outfit, twirled, and posed.

"Hmmm..." Alice thought for a moment, her face softening. "Well, I suppose you're right. It does look good on you."

Minnie nodded and everyone laughed.

After taking a picture with her, the Cullens went into her house (with her permission, of course) and toured the various rooms. The place was like an over-sized doll house. It was all very feminine and "girly", in the words of Jacob; but he didn't really seem to mind, as Nessie was happy. She enjoyed the fanciful appliances in Minnie's kitchen, and even got Bella to play with Minnie's dressing mirror. Out in the garden, Edward gave her a penny to make a wish in the wishing well.

Next, it was off to the home of the mouse who started it all.

Upon entering, they went through Mickey's living room first. They took a picture of Nessie pretending to play Mickey's piano, while Jacob was laying in Pluto's dog bed, with a yummy bone and everything — that was Rosalie's idea. Then they passed Mickey's cleaning supplies, which were enchanted to do the work without any aid. The brooms from Fantasia were there, holding their buckets of water; Edward started humming the Sorcerer's Apprentice tune. Beside the broom was a mirror, and Nessie decided she wanted it in her room because every so often Mickey would appear in it.

Deeper into the house they entered the garden, which lead into a room with a line of people and a big screen. Donald and Goofy were not-so-professionally handling the film projector. The film playing kept the Cullens and the other guests entertained as they waited to meet Mickey, who was said to be filming Fantasia today but was kind enough to meet with them in his dressing room during his breaks.

While in line, guests up front started quietly chatting, as the film was starting over again. Jacob asked Nessie what her favorite part of Toontown was so far, and she started using her fingers to tick her favorite adventures off. When she got to how much fun Minnie's house was, Emmett wondered something. He turned to his siblings.

"Does anybody else find it odd that Mickey and Minnie have separate homes? I mean, aren't they married? Or, are both their last names 'Mouse'...? In which case: SOUL MATES!"

"I've never thought about that before," Carlisle said. "That's quite funny. I'm not actually sure if they are married. In most cartoons, Mickey was courting her, but in some they had a family. I suppose, either way, both their last names are Mouse."

"Well..." Edward mused, "they live close to one another, and they each have different rooms. For instance, Minnie has a kitchen — Mickey does not."

"So," Rosalie said, "they each have half a house that is built right next to the other."

"I wish me and my husband could work out such an arrangement," an eavesdropping elderly woman said, and they all shared a laugh.

The Cullens were next up to see Mickey. A cast member escorted them down the hall, to the front of Mickey's dressing room. He asked Nessie if she knew Mickey's theme song, and, with a little prompting from her family, she sang the verse that spelled out Mickey Mouse's name. With that, the doors opened and they were allowed to enter. Nessie ran straight for Mickey, right into his arms, giving him a big hug. The family joined them, and the picture was taken.

The experience made Nessie want her own pair of Mickey (or Minnie) ears. Alice found little clip on ears that would fit around her princess tiara. It looked perfect.

Now, it was time to exit Toontown.

Before leaving, however, all the Cullens rode the kid-sized Gadget's Go Coaster, just because they could!

OoOoOoO

On their way back through Fantasyland — the only path that lead from Toontown to the other Lands of Disney — there was a crowd of people in front of King Arthur's Carousel that caught the Cullens' attention. Nobody could clearly see what was going on, but they heard the voice of an old man, and music playing. Nessie pulled her parents over to go see what was happening. They squeezed up front, and the better view showed that Merlin had appeared, right next to the sword in the stone. He was announcing that the realm was having a leadership crisis and was, therefore, in need of a temporary ruler. But could someone be found who had the requisite courage and strength to be the new ruler? There was only one way to tell: Whoever could pull the sword from the stone.

"Here in my magic bag is the Magic Ruler Selecting Rod," Merlin was saying.

"What a creative name," Emmett commented.

"This Rod will help me find who is qualified to be our temporary ruler."

The Rod began to shake, and then it was on the move. Merlin was pulled back and forth in front of the audience as the Rod searched for someone capable of the task that had to be done. The Rod stopped suddenly, pointing directly at a bored looking man in the back of the small crowd. "Oh, you sir! You sir- No, not you. You. Yes. No! Yes! Sir, I believe the Rod has chosen you. What is your name? ... Sir John, everyone! Come on down here, Sir John."

The audience clapped as Merlin beckoned the young man forward.

In the end, though, the guy failed miserably.

The wizard was, at first, confused that the Rod had failed. Then he started laughing and apologized that the mistake was that the settings were set to find a Knight, not a Ruler. Merlin shooed the man back to his family, shaking his head in embarrassment.

"Lets try this again." As Merlin kept a tight grip on the Magic Ruler Selecting Rod as it made it's way around the crowd, his old eyes landed on the attractive Cullens, and the lovely, bronze-haired maiden— all decked out in her Belle dress—who was staring back at him in wonderment. (She'd never met a wizard before.)

"Hmm? Oh! The magic rod has caught something! Maybe there is a hero worthy over here. I can feel it; the magic Rod knows it. It's a strong one, alright."

There was a bunch of waving hands, but Merlin stopped in front of the Cullens.

"Here it is! Someone in this family, I presume. Hmmm..."

As Merlin was about to pick Nessie, the little girl pointed behind her and said, "My uncle Emmett can do it! He's the strongest person in the world!"

Merlin looked at Emmett, and couldn't deny he looked intimidating. Emmett stood there with his arms folded over his chest, muscles bulging, towering over the people around him. The whole crowd was looking at him now, probably beginning to feel a little uneasy with no explanation at all... Emmett grinned.

"Alrighty then, we have it," Merlin said, stepping aside and gesturing the burly man forward. "Come on, Uncle Emmett. Time is wasting, the realm needs you."

"Yeah, Uncle Emmett, get out there!" Jacob guffawed, pushing him out of the crowd and to the sword.

Emmett was introduced as "Sir Uncle Emmett".

"Whenever you're ready," Merlin told him, animatedly throwing his hands up. "Lift the sword!"

Emmett stepped up to the sword...and began to stretch.

After a solid minute went by, a random person in the back of the crowd yelled, "Pull the sword!"

Emmett froze and shouted back, "Hey, you don't want a hero with a pulled muscle, do ya?"

"If you are the rightful hero the sword will come out easily," Merlin said simply.

Emmett gave him a look. He was deciding whether to follow the rules...or yank out the sword all the way just to see the look on the old man's face. A look from Edward—a look from everyone in the family who knew him too well—told him to play by the rules.

"Fine," Emmett said to Merlin. "Here I go."

Emmett first tried to pull the sword out with one hand—it didn't budge. He added his other hand and pretended to pull up with a great amount of strength. Then, he decided to play it up a little and seemed to be trying to yank the sword out with all the strength he could muster. He really seemed to be struggling, and, in the end, his acting made it worth it, because Nessie was downright confused. She knew that if anyone could pull out a sword from a stone and anvil it would be a vampire above a human, and it would be her uncle above any other vampire. But here Emmett couldn't get it to move an inch. Silently, she asked her father what was wrong, but he didn't answer. Edward, for his part, was trying not to laugh at Emmett's antics, for it would give him away.

"Gah," Emmett breathed in defeat, letting go of the sword's handle. "Well, that didn't work at all."

"No, no, it didn't," Merlin agreed, starting to lead Emmett back to his family, forlorn. "You might be a hero to somebody," he looked at the bronze-haired princess, "but you are still not the Ruler we seek." He stared at Nessie for a moment. "Could it be," he murmured, "a child? A child! Young maiden, perhaps the Rod meant you. Let us give it a try, shall we?"

_Me?_ Nessie squeaked in her head. She looked up at her family. They were smiling. When she looked back at Merlin, he had his hand held out.

"There seems to be something very special about you. Ladies and gentleman, what do you think?" There was agreement and applause. "There, you see? They sense it, too."

"You can do it, Nessie," Jacob and Rosalie encouraged.

"Yeah, you have to avenge me," Emmett chuckled.

"Just believe with all your heart," Bella said, letting go of her daughter's hand.

"We're counting on you," Edward added.

Nessie looked at them with her wide eyes and knew she had to do it, for them, for her family.

"OK," she said with a rush of determination.

Merlin took her hand and lead her to the sword. He asked for her name, and then introduced her as he did the other.

"Lady Renesmee, everyone! How old are you, dear?"

She took a moment to remember her body's age. "Seven."

"Seven-years-old! What a wonderful age to be, don't you think?"

"Yeah. It has it's advantages."

There were chuckles from the adults in the audience.

"Great!" Merlin clapped his hands. "Now, clear you mind, young maiden. Clear your mind of all thoughts but one: courage. Fill your mind with courageous thoughts." There was a pause. "Is your mind clear?"

"Yes."

"Excellent! On the count of three, pull the sword halfway out—you're only a temporary ruler, you know?

"One... Two... Three."

There was a moment of silence. Nessie closed her eyes and pulled the sword. She didn't have to pull hard at all, with just her touch, the sword gently lifted from it's stone. Bright trumpets sounded at her success.

"You've done it!" Merlin cried in merriment. "You've done it! Ladies and gentlemen, our new ruler: Queen Renesmee!"

There was cheering, whistling, and applause as Renesmee was proclaimed "Temporary Ruler of the Realm" and was given all the privileges and responsibilities that went with it... OK, so really she received a "Sword in the Stone" medal and a certificate acknowledging her accomplishment, but it felt so much bigger than that to her. To her, it was like making her family proud and happy in front of the whole world, and that was magical.

**OoOoOoO**

_"For a true hero isn't measured by the size of his strength, but by the strength of his heart." _

_~Herculese_

* * *

><p><strong>Oooo, Frontierland is next! :]<strong>

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews!**

**On a side note, one of my favorite childhood memories happened in Toontown. I was playing on a playground they used to have there (they took it out T~T) and Chip appeared. He started playing with me. He even let me pull him all around Toontown; I thought that only happened in those Disney videos, not real life, so I was so excited. :D Best birthday ever!**


	5. Frontierland

**.:Frontierland:.**

* * *

><p><em>Rapunzel: "Something brought you here, Flynn Rider. Call it what you will... Fate... Destiny..."<em>

_Flynn: "A horse." -_-_

~ Tangled

* * *

><p>"Uh oh, I don't think we're in Fantasyland anymore," Bella warned the others.<p>

They weren't aware of how it happened, of where the transition took place exactly, but the Cullen family was suddenly no longer surrounded by sparkling buildings, colorful creatures, or bubbly music. To the left of them was a giant rock mountain, a train whistling loudly as it weaved through its canyons; and to the right there were people resting in the shadows of trees by a murky lake, a lake that seemed to have its own sense of beauty that was different from the blue waters of Fantasyland. The further they walked, the more they saw that they were now in an American Southwest frontier of the late 1800's.

The first thing they came across was a ride called Big Thunder Mountain Railroad. The line for it wasn't long. The Cullens wound through it quickly, observing the small town of Thunder Mountain as they went, until they reached the mine cars and hopped onboard. Bella pointed out that the front of the train looked like an upside down Mickey, as well as that each train that pulled into the station had its own unique name (like most rides at Disneyland so far did). The Cullens ended up with the train _I. M. Fearless_.

Once they were strapped in, the ride started.

_"Hang on to them hats and glasses folks, 'cause this here's the wildest ride in the wilderness!"_

"How exciting," Esme smiled. This wasn't around in 1955, and it really did look fun, and wild.

The train pulled away from the deck and made its way into a tunnel, where it began to ascend a large hill. The tunnel transformed into a glittering cavern, where crystal rock formations sprouted and water trickled from them. Nessie stared in wonderment as each drop of water that landed in the puddles below created rainbow ripples.

"Uncle Jazz, look." She pointed to the colorful puddles. "How does it do that?"

"It's magic, Ness," Jasper replied with a shrug. "That's all there is to it."

Nessie's heart fluttered with happiness.

The train squeezed past two waterfalls as it exited into the daylight. Everyone tried to avoid getting sprayed. Emmett, of course, took advantage of the proximity. He slapped his hand at the falling water so it shot out at everyone in front of him.

"EMMETT!" they all yelled. Their only response was thundering laughter.

But then the train reached the top of the hill and, as it began to ease into its drop, Emmett noticed something.

"Wait. We're on a train... So where's our conductor?"

They had none, they realized. And that only left one conclusion:

"Runaway mine train!" Emmett shouted, throwing his hands up. Nessie put hers up, too, and forced Jasper to follow suit.

Then they were off, diving into the untamed wilderness of the old southwestern canyons. They turned and dipped through caverns and mountains, sliding in their seats and squishing the person next to them. They passed creatures like bats, opossums, turtles, rattlesnakes, vultures, and, as they dropped down into a cave, coyotes howled. It brought them to another lift hill. At the top, a goat eating a stick of dynamite bleated at them, and suddenly they were descending at top speed down an avalanche. They flew around the track until they reached another passageway. This one seemed to be collapsing due to an earthquake. Rocks were shaking, appearing ready to crush the riders at any moment as they made their way up the chain lift.

At the top, the train eased into a right turn drop and sped up. They flew quickly into a dark tunnel where everyone screamed as loud as they could so it echoed off the walls. When they came out, they crossed a bridge close to the watching guests in the park — Jacob waved goofily at them, making Nessie laugh.

They took one last sharp dip, splashing through water and through the fossils of a T-Rex, before finally making it back into the station.

It had indeed been one wild, exciting ride. Nessie didn't know how, but the rides just kept getting better and better. She was eager for whatever fun Disneyland brought them next.

Once off Thunder Mountain, the Cullens scanned their surroundings. Immediately they spotted a gentle river (the Rivers of America) and the line for the ships that traveled along it.

"Hmmm, it looks like the cruise ship Mark Twain is away from the dock, as well as the ship Columbia," Edward said.

"There are shooting ranges and the Golden Horseshoe Stage in this direction. And Tom Sawyer Island is that direction," Alice said, pointing first to the left, then in front of them. Renesmee was staring across the river at a group of children playing tag on the island when Alice mentioned Tom Sawyer Island. She quickly grabbed the opportunity to go.

"Oh, can we please go to the island?" She looked up at her aunt with puppy-dog eyes. It wasn't an intentional look, it just happened.

Alice laughed. "How can anyone say 'no' to that face?"

"If anything is impossible, it's that," Bella said, smiling fondly.

They walked through the rest of Frontierland, passing many restaurants, cowboys, and even a spooky house that didn't look like it belonged in a frontier. Nessie realized it wasn't in Frontierland, but New Orleans Square. It was quite creepy looking...

She didn't have time to dwell on it, however, as her parents were herding her into another line.

"Pirate's Lair," Jacob read. The words were printed on a flag just above the dock.

"Technically it's Pirate's Lair on Tom Sawyer Island."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Who the heck cares?"

Edward smirked. "I was just pointing it out."

A motorized raft pulled up to the dock and the guests climbed aboard. They had to stand during the trip to the island, but it only took a minute to arrive.

"What's on the island?" Nessie asked her family as they sailed away from the mainland. Naturally, the others looked to Edward for an answer.

Edward glanced at the island, separating all the thoughts so he could get a clear picture from different angles.

"A lot of caves, shipwrecks, and forts..."

The guide of the raft, who was standing next to the Cullen family, decided to throw in his two cents.

"There is also a great treasure hidden somewhere on the island," he said. He didn't look at the family when he spoke. He kept his distant gaze on the island, a strange light in his eyes, a daring, mysterious gleam. "Who knows where it is? But it's there. Only the most valiant can find it."

When he didn't go on, Nessie looked back at her family.

"I bet I can find it," she said, determined and filled with a newfound excitement. Behind her, the raft's guide smiled.

"I think you're absolutely right," Bella said.

"Who do you think can find it the fastest, though?" Emmett grinned.

The raft pulled up to the island. The Cullens were the lucky first few to step off.

"Must everything be a competition?" Esme sighed.

"You can lose if you want to," Emmett said. "Ready, set, go!" He immediately grabbed Rosalie's hand and raced away.

Without hesitation—though, certainly with a fit of giggles—Nessie dashed in the opposite direction as her aunt and uncle. Edward quickly ran off after her.

"Oh, now it's on," Alice growled challengingly.

"Hey, let's go this way," Jacob said, grabbing her and Bella toward an opening in the rock wall where two teenage boys just ran out of. Jasper automatically followed.

Esme watched her children disperse without saying a word. She stood there for a moment in thought, and then Carlisle took her hand, smiling softly. With a mutual, unspoken understanding, they headed down the main path, contentedly confident.

OoOoOoO

Jacob, Bella, Jasper, and Alice arrived in front of a dark entrance way that read: Dead Man's Grotto. There was a scream from inside.

"Perfect," Jacob said, grinning. "I hope it's scary."

"It will be once you're inside," Bella joked.

The narrow passage was dark and spooky. Alice kept saying "It's fun being short!" every time Jacob bumped his head on low-hanging rocks (well, low-hanging for a boy who was 6'7"). It was an interesting cave, though. They passed a bottomless pit with a pirate skeleton, and the chest holding Davy Jones' beating heart, and a hoard of pirate treasure deep in the caves. There was a cage of glistening gold; some pieces hung out and were in reach of the guests.

"Yes! We found treasure!" Jacob exclaimed.

The moment he touched it, a tiny skeleton dropped from the ceiling. Everyone jumped in shock as it growled, "WHO DARES TOUCH MY TREASURE!"

"Not me," Jacob muttered pathetically, shuffling away. He started laughing with the others once they escaped.

"Memo to me: don't touch anything that looks tempting," Jasper said.

"Seriously," Jacob agreed.

At the exit, there were two paths to take. Bella wanted to go left, but Jacob wanted to go right. So, of course, they thought of the easiest solution; they split up, dragging either poor Jasper or Alice with them.

Far off to the right, beyond a layer of trees, another couple of Cullens had made a different discovery.

"I found a tree house!" Nessie announced. Without waiting for the rest of her party, which only consisted of Edward, she entered it, climbing the ladder and some steps to the top. There were pirate and Indian faces painted on the walls — the eyes were cut out, making them "masks". There was a steering wheel and telescopes, too, but no sign of treasure.

"What a disappointment," she stated, placing her hands on her hips.

Edward chuckled as he ducked inside the house. "But you must admit this looks like a pretty fun place to hang out."

"I guess so..." Nessie stared out through the eyes of an Indian. After a moment, her head perked up. "Daddy, I want a tree house. Please. Do you think we can build one? We have lots and lots of trees."

"I am ninety-nine point nine percent certain it's possible," Edward said, thoughtful. He made a note to run the idea by his brothers when they get home. It would definitely be a fun project, and a learning experience for Renesmee.

"I want flowers in mine," Nessie continued. "And no ugly man faces."

"Good choice." Edward smiled. He leaned down to peek out a telescope. Nessie wanted to do it, too, so she went to the other one.

"I see a duck in the water... He was almost run over by a ship, but he was smart and got away," she laughed.

"What I see is a bridge right down those stairs. Maybe it leads to someplace special."

"Probably. C'mon!"

Edward was yanked away from the telescope.

The high suspension bridge was right there next to the tree house. Nobody was on it, so Nessie took the liberty of running back and forth, back and forth, until she stopped right in the middle, peered over the edge, and saw there was a second bridge down below. That one, however, was laid across the water on floating barrels; it was hard to stay balanced while crossing it, even for a half-vampire and her full-vampire father. They struggled and laughed the whole way across. On the other side, they found a shipwreck where Emmett and Alice were turning a capstan wheel; as they turned it, it hoisted a treasure chest out of the watery wreckage, and the skeletal remains of a pirate was still holding onto his beloved treasure.

"That is one persistent little guy," Emmett commented. "I can't steal his chest now, either, because I have to respect a man who doesn't give up even in death."

Alice rolled her eyes, thinking, _Yes, like you were going to steal it anyway._

"Where's Aunt Rose?" Nessie asked when she skipped over to them, looking around and wondering why her uncle wasn't with her anymore.

"It's terrible what happened...," Emmett answered solemnly.

"_What_ happened?"

"I left her."

Nessie's mouth fell open. Before she could scold her uncle Emmett (and probably be laughed at for her cuteness), Jacob's voice sounded.

"Hi, Ness!"

Nessie turned to see Jacob in a bone cage. She recognized that the cage was a replica of the ones featured in the Pirates of the Caribbean film. She ran to join him, climbing all over it and hanging upside down, saying that now she was a real vampire. Edward and Emmett joined them inside, while Alice took the opportunity to snap a picture of them all trapped. For the picture, they pretended to be terrified and fighting to escape their prison.

"So, did anyone find any hint of where the treasure was located?" Emmett asked nonchalantly.

Edward wasn't fooled by his calm exterior, but he answered. "No. There's no sign of it on this part of the island."

"Just a tree house," Nessie added.

"We could try this way," Alice suggested. She tried to look ahead, of course, but Jacob was involved. She inwardly sighed at that.

"No, I think we should go this way," Nessie said. Her and Edward came from the direction Alice was indicating.

"But, honey, there was another path—" Edward started to say.

"Quick, let's ditch 'em!" Emmett said, yanking Nessie away. She managed to grab Jacob in their retreat, and the three ran off together.

"Hey!" Edward and Alice cried in unison. They frowned, upset at being purposely left behind.

That's when Bella appeared. She spotted the duo, hopped off the bridge, and trotted over to them.

"Have either of you seen Jasper? I lost him somewhere."

"You lost my husband?" Alice glared at her.

"Well, we were climbing up this really narrow passage that lead up to the Rock Castle, and it was a tight squeeze. I don't think Jasper could make it past the children who were blocking the way. He told me he'd meet me on the other side. He wasn't there. So if you'd just look for him, Alice..."

"Hmph. Give me a second... OK, I see him. But why is he there?"

"We'll ask him that when we get there," Edward said, taking Bella's hand and leading them to the location Alice envisioned.

They found Jasper by the rock that spun like a merry-go-round. There were a bunch of laughing kids on it and Jasper was spinning it so fast the watching parents looked like they were about to have a heart attack.

Alice jogged over to him.

"Jazz! I think you should slow that down before a child goes flying into the river."

Edward and Bella nodded in urgent agreement.

"Oh... Really? Sorry."

Jasper began slowing it down.

The parents relaxed.

"I was wondering why they were so anxious," Jasper muttered to his family. "I thought it was because of my appearance — not my spinning."

They stared at him a moment before bursting out laughing. Jasper frowned — he had been trying so hard to achieve a proper human speed.

"Why are you over here anyway?" Bella questioned him.

Jasper lifted his shoulders. "Just... Well..."

The merry-go-round rock came to a stop and all the kids, dizzy, scrambled off in different directions, their parents chasing after them with exasperated sighs.

Well, all the kids ran off except for one. A 6 year-old girl with blonde pigtails and bright blue eyes hopped off the rock and immediately clung to Jasper's leg, smiling up at him.

"This is Madison," Jasper explained to his wife and siblings, who were staring at the girl in confusion. "She was lost in one of the caves, so I helped her find her way out. Now she won't let me go."

Glancing at the three friends of Jasper, Madison grinned and told them, "He's pretty."

The watching Cullens tried very hard not to laugh.

"And look," Madison stuck out her leg and pointed to a blood-stained band-aid that clung to her skin, "he fixed me all up when I fell."

The Cullens' amusement was instantly gone. For a moment, they were stunned silent. Alice was the first to break it.

"Jasper...you...?"

Her husband stared at her, a little embarrassed, but very, very pleased with himself, too. He tried, but he couldn't stop that proud smile from stretching across his face.

"Jasper!" Alice swung her arms around him, whispering happily, "You see? I told you that you had it in you."

He whispered back, "I didn't think I could resist once I saw the blood, let alone smelled it. But the look on her face... I couldn't harm her." He laughed once, still amazed at himself. "It's unbelievable, that feeling of overriding my instincts. I never thought it was possible, for me. Now I know it is."

Alice could only squeezed him tighter, and Edward and Bella smiled at their brother.

Madison misinterpreted the reason behind all the excitement.

"See, bestest friend? Now you are a prince because you rescued me — because I'm a princess — so everybody loves you!"

The Cullens laughed.

"He truly is a Knight in Shining Armor, isn't he?" Alice asked the little girl. Madison nodded vigorously. "How would you like to join us on our quest for treasure?"

"Is Jazzy going too?"

"He's the leader," Bella said.

"Yay!"

Together, the new team explored some more caves, investigated some more caverns, found some more dead ends. In one, Alice and Edward grabbed Bella's arm just before she stepped through an opening; a child hopped down from somewhere on the other side, right where she was about to step. When she went to continue moving, another child hopped down.

"Jeez," she grumbled, poking her head through the opening and asking if any more children were going to drop from the sky.

Madison laughed (only because Jasper did).

Finally entering the next room, they encountered a giant trunk.

"A treasure chest!"

Alice jumped on it. Jasper knelt down to see if it opened. It didn't.

"This doesn't seem to be the treasure we're looking for," he said.

"Aww, drat!" Madison sulked, attempting to snap her fingers.

"My sentiment exactly," Jasper said.

"There you guys are."

They all turned to see Rosalie.

"I've been looking all over this place for somebody since my _darling_ husband left me when I got stuck behind a group of children and was slowing him down. What was I supposed to do? Shove them out of the way?"

"Yeah. He told us about that," Alice said cheerfully. "Don't feel bad. He left us, too."

"We figure the way to get him back is to find the gold before he does," Edward told her.

"So he hasn't found it yet? Good." Rosalie smirked. "Because I know where it is."

"You do?" the others asked simultaneously.

"Of course."

"How'd you find it?" Bella asked.

"I asked a little boy who was about to leave the island. He was adorable. He pointed me in this direction..." She trailed off, noticing Madison for the first time. The little girl was clinging to Jasper's back. "And who is this?"

"Madison!" the girl answered. "I'm Jazzy's bestest friend in the whole world!"

Rosalie met eyes with her brother, and he nodded, agreeing with Madison whole-heartedly.

Edward's head perked up then. "I don't mean to interrupt... Well, yes I do. We'd better get going, I think Emmett is heading this way."

Madison gasped. She believed Edward fully, despite the fact only the Cullens knew Edward wasn't simply guessing.

"We better get going, yes, yes!" Madison said, kicking her legs.

Jasper smiled at her. "Next stop..."

"The treasure!" she cheered.

They quickly left the cave through the back exit, Rosalie leading the way. Unfortunately, as they flitted up the dirt path, glancing left and right in a very conspicuous manner, they were caught. Bella notified the others when her eyes met those of Emmett's. Emmett, Jacob, and Nessie started running after them, just knowing their opponents had discovered something.

"Hurry!" Alice cried, and her group started moving faster.

They dodged other kids and hopped over stray logs. Emmett's team was catching up, hot on their trail. Because of their competitiveness, Emmett and Jacob (carrying Nessie) were suddenly neck-in-neck with the others, full of drive. They started grabbing at Bella and Edward, who were the farthest back, and were pushing the two behind them. Edward tripped Emmett to slow him down, retaking his spot ahead of him. And then, finally, they saw it.

"The captain's treasure!" Madison yelled out enthusiastically.

The Cullens were starting to smile, each believing they had won. The piles and piles of gold doubloons and treasure chests and sparkling jewels all sitting beneath a giant pirate flag grew closer and closer...

And sitting there, patiently waiting, were two people who had already claimed it.

"Hello, kids," Carlisle greeted casually. Esme waved.

The Cullen kids came to an abrupt halt, their mouths dropping open.

"What?" Emmett said in disbelief.

"I said 'hello'."

"How long have you been here?" Bella asked.

Carlisle looked at his watch. "About fifteen minutes."

"Why didn't you text me or something?" Alice demanded, apparently thinking that if they were going to help anybody cheat it was going to be her.

"All things considered, we figured you would see us, Alice."

"I feel very overrated right now," the psychic sulked.

"Looks like we won," Esme said, smiling sweetly.

Emmett narrowed his eyes at her. "I know that look. You think you've proven some point and I'm all of a sudden going to stop competing over everything. Well, Mom, that's not going to happen." He folded his arms over his chest, holding his head high. There was only a short pause before he suddenly grinned and said, "Next time, though, you're my partner.'

"Ha! We'll see," Esme responded. "But for now we should head on back to the mainland. There's still a lot to do."

Nessie bounced lightly on her toes, agreeing.

Before leaving, they had someone take a picture of their family by the treasure, Madison included. It was bittersweet to Jasper when he had to leave Madison behind with her parents. She was sad, too, and asked him to sign her autograph book before he left; Jasper gladly obliged. Then they hugged and finally parted ways. The Cullens waved as they drifted away from her and the island, knowing she'd always be a part of Jasper's life now. After all, her open wound was sudden, unexpected, and yet it was the first Jasper was able to resist. And he didn't just run away, either; he was able to help her. Jasper's spirits had lifted tremendously.

When the family arrived back on the mainland Renesmee saw a cart selling items that resembled their adventures in Frontierland. Thinking quickly, she decided she wanted to add another accessory to her Disneyesque attire. When asked why, she simply stated that she wanted something on her outfit to represent each land they visit, so by the end of the day her entire outfit will tell the story of their time at the park. Edward took her to the cart then, where Nessie picked out a red Indian feather to put in her hair. Alice wasn't fond of the addition, really, but she refrained from acting displeased (for just this one day). Instead, she hurried everyone along to Critter Country.

**OoOoOoO**

_"Hakuna Matata! It means 'no worries' for the rest of your days." _

_~ The Lion King_


	6. Critter Country

**.:Critter Country:.**

* * *

><p><em>Happy: "This is Dopey, he don't talk none."<em>

_Snow White: "You mean he can't talk?"_

_Happy: "He don't know, he never tried."_

* * *

><p>The Davy Crockett Explorer Canoes were closed due to the weather. It wasn't scheduled to rain, but, as long as you're not Alice, you never know, and the cast members didn't want their guests paddling away in the middle of a river during an unexpected downpour. So the Cullens went deeper into Critter Country to see what else they could find. Edward offered they should go on The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh since it was in the far back corner. They could then make their way from ride to ride in a nice line until they reached Sleeping Beauty's Castle again.<p>

They were just about to get in line when Bella stopped and started looking around. She knew it was in this part of the park, she remembered. Yet, it was gone. Replaced.

"What are you looking for?" Jacob asked her.

"The Country Bear Jamboree. They must have took it out and put Winnie the Pooh in it's place."

"What's the Country Bear...whatever?" Jacob wasn't all that interested, really, but decided to question it anyway because Bella looked genuinely upset that it wasn't here.

"It was a show. There were mechanical bears and other animals singing and dancing. It was fun. Charlie and I loved it."

"Well, now they've replaced it with a different bear." Emmett shrugged. "Let's go."

Bella sighed, saddened that one of her favorite shows was taken out. She had wanted to take a picture of it to show Charlie, as it was a fond memory they both shared. It was just her luck that they'd change it. Edward rubbed her shoulders.

"I really liked that show," she told him. "It's too bad they closed it. I never thought I'd have something against Winnie the Pooh, until now."

"I know you're probably upset to see it go, but, you know, Renesmee doesn't enjoy the Country Bears as much as she does Winnie the Pooh," Edward said.

Bella didn't get what he was trying to say.

"So?"

"So," he said slowly, "are you saying the termination of one of your favorite attractions wasn't worth the invention of one of hers? Is it not worth_ that_?" She followed his pointed finger to see their daughter excitedly pulling her grandmother and pushing her Aunt Rosalie through the line, her lips stretched into a white smile, eager to see some of her most favorite characters brought to life. Nessie was positively glowing. "Times change, Bella. I've seen it first hand, and you're experiencing it now. We can only hope that they change for the better; or, at least, for something equally as good for the next generation. It's sort of a bittersweet cycle."

Bella didn't answer as her and Edward caught up with the rest of the family. She did extremely love that happiness emanating off Renesmee.

After going through the line, the Cullens climbed into a beehive that took them through a journey into the Hundred Acre Woods. Along the way, they encountered Heffalumps and Woozles, blustery thunderstorms (because it was supposedly _Wind_sday), and much, much more. It all ended with the celebration of Pooh's birthday. And who doesn't like birthday parties? Well, there is one person; but even she rather enjoyed it. In fact, when the ride was over and they had their pictures taken with Pooh, Eeyore, Tigger and the rest of the gang, Bella realized she couldn't hate anything that made her daughter happy. And Nessie had simply adored the experience. Much more than she would have the Country Bears, Bella admitted. She guessed Edward might have been right—_this_ change was worth it...

Leaving the Hundred Acre Woods behind, it was time for the Cullens to head over to Splash Mountain to find their laughin' place.

OoOoOoO

"Do you get wet on this ride?" Jacob questioned just as the Cullens watched a boat plunge down the flume of water into the Briar Patch.

"Hmm, let's think. Why would you get wet on a ride called _Splash_ Mountain?" Rosalie said. "That's obviously stupid to assume, for, clearly, all those people plunging down a waterfall will remain absolutely dry."

Jacob glared at the blonde vampire with a sarcastic 'ha-ha' expression, which she studiously ignored.

"Hey, if you don't want dumb answers, don't ask dumb questions," Emmett told the werewolf, giving him a brotherly pat on the shoulder as he passed him, following Rosalie into the line.

"One day you'll learn to think before you speak," Alice assured the Quileute with a cheerful smile as she and Jasper joined their siblings.

"Well, we hope so anyway," Edward chuckled, walking by with Bella, who looked like she was trying not to smile.

Jacob scowled after them. The thing was, he really couldn't blame them; he'd thrown himself into they're jokes this time.

Esme put a hand on his arm and smiled. "Jacob..."

He rolled his eyes. "I know, I know. Don't mind them, blah, blah, blah." It was always the same when someone was getting ganged up on by the others.

"Actually," Esme grinned slightly wider, "I was going to say you may want to learn to read first, as well."

She pointed to a sign as her and Carlisle passed. Jacob looked at the notice and saw that it read:

_Attention! Fifty foot plunge ahead! You may get wet!_

He groaned at his own moment of stupidity. "Perfect."

Nessie skipped up to him and patted his giant arm, saying, "Don't worry, we love you anyway." Then she took his hand and lead him into the line.

After zig-zagging through the mountain scenery and entering an old shack, they slowed down to read the signs that were hanging on the walls.

_"You can't run from trouble,_" Jasper recited,_ "there ain't no place that far."_

"Yeah, we learned that the hard way," Emmett chuckled lightheartedly. He then read the next sign, and continued narrating the tale they were being informed of throughout the queue.

"_It was one of those Zip-a-dee-doo-dah days—the kind of day where you can't open your mouth without a song jumpin' right out."_

His voice enchanted his little niece as he read.

_"Now, this tale didn't happen just yesterday—not your time, nor yet my time... but one time. __It was a time when the critters were closer to the folks, the folks were closer to the critters...and you might even say things were better all around."_

"And you know what this is leading to, don't you?" Emmett asked Nessie. She shook her head, her mind reeling with intrigue. Emmett read the next quote hanging on the wall. _"Everybody's got a laughin' place—trouble is most folks won't take the time to go look for it."_

_"And where it is for one,"_ Rosalie finished, _"mightn't be for another."_

OoOoOoO

Before they knew it, they were being loaded onto their log boats. It fit six people, so they split up into two groups of five. Nessie (up front), Alice, Bella, Esme, and Rosalie were in the first boat. Directly behind them sat Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, and Jacob in their own. It was Alice's idea that the girls and guys split up; Nessie really liked that plan.

The two boats floated neck-in-neck until the girls' boat was lifted up the first chain hill, parting ways with the boys, who were kept at the bottom for a minute longer. They drifted peacefully along the waterway, which made a bridge over another section of the ride; it was perfectly timed so they could watch the boat in front of them fall down the first drop. Nessie waved at the family in that boat until they had gone. It looked like so much fun, and Nessie couldn't wait until it was their turn.

Soon after, they encountered the houses of Br'er Fox, Br'er Bear, and Br'er Rabbit (the stars of the attraction). The girls were too busy looking at the houses that they didn't realize the first drop was already upon them. It wasn't until they heard Emmett—his boat now crossing the bridge—shouting at them to "look out below" that they all simultaneously turned to see what he was talking about. Their log was just starting to tip. There were surprised gasps among the boat, but the ladies welcomed it with happy squeals.

The splash wasn't very big. Nessie only got lightly sprayed. She looked over her shoulder and asked, "You get wet?"

Bella looked down at her pants. "Nope, nothing yet."

Alice, however, pointed out a large water spot on her knee. "Speak for yourself - I've been hit!"

"That's why I sat in the back," Rosalie said, smug.

Their log rounded another corner—they giggled when they heard Emmett scream like Goofy down the drop they just went down—and they entered the land Uncle Remus so vividly described in Disney's _Song of the South_. Nessie was amazed at all the animal audio-animatronics. She kept looking back and forth quickly, trying to take everything in. She pointed out things to her aunts, mother, and grandma; they all _oo'ed_and _aaww'ed_ at the same things. They were having just as much fun as the little girl and they weren't hiding it. Plus, the music was very catchy.

"Why is the rabbit laughing?" Nessie questioned as their log glided around a corner only to find Br'er Rabbit rolling on the floor in a giggle fit.

Esme pointed out what was ahead of them. "Look. Br'er Bear got stuck in a hole," she chuckled. "That must be what's so funny—"

Her words suddenly cut off when—while they were all focused on the bear and didn't realize their track was disappearing into blackness—their boat tipped and plummeted down a black tunnel at full speed.

All five screamed at the top of their lungs.

Their boat smoothly bounced over waves at the bottom. Recorded voices eerily echoed around them, emphasizing the fright of the drop. The sheer speed and surprise this steep dip had, had them all laughing hysterically when the ride gentled again.

"Woah!"

"Holy crow!"

"I'm surprised I didn't even _accidentally_ see that one coming—it surprised me."

Esme laughed. "That was quite cleverly placed."

"I didn't get wet at all on that one, but it was pretty exciting, I have to admit," Rosalie said, smiling in amusement.

"Oh no," Nessie said, looking around for the first time since they dropped. "We've landed in a mess of bees!"

Sure enough, above their heads bumblebees were buzzing and swarming in circles around their honey.

Further in, Br'er Fox finally managed to trap Br'er Rabbit, capturing him in a beehive. The mood of the ride suddenly became very dark and ominous. Mothers were singing to their children, warning them of the danger poor the poor rabbit got himself into.

The log then began to make its final ascent.

To the left of the chain lift, a projection of Br'er Rabbit being tied up, begging for his life, asking the fox not to eat him, showed on the wall.

Nessie could see the daylight in front of her now; she knew that the big drop was coming. She gripped the handles on either side. She could not decide if she had the guts to let go and put her hands up on this one. She had discovered that she liked roller coasters, but this was different than the others; this was a steeper drop and there were no seatbelts.

The log arrived at the top of the mountain and Nessie was distractedly amazed that she could see across the park. But that amazement quickly turned to terror. Her eyes grew big, and Alice's voice rose two octaves as she shrieked, "It sprays you!" when they began to make their plunge.

Alice was right, of course. This wasn't like any of the other drops they'd encountered so far. Water was spraying off the rocks along side the waterfall, aimed to give riders a good shower as they went down—nobody was getting off dry.

At the last minute, Nessie suddenly found the courage to put her hands up. (Really, she noticed the camera that was waiting to take their picture, and she didn't want Uncle Emmett teasing her that she was too scared.) She forced herself to keep her arms up, squealing through the mist of water as they fell. When they hit the bottom, a large wave came crashing over the front of the log, completely drenching Nessie and Alice (and Alice had tried to duck and cover).

"Oh my gosh, that was cold!" Nessie giggled as she looked over herself. The only response she got were various laughs.

Alice was scowling at her clothes, wet and clinging to her body. "Aww... I tried to save them," she pouted.

This made Bella and Rosalie burst out laughing.

"Is that why you were scrunched in a ball?" Bella asked, amused.

"Trying to hide behind little Nessie, Alice?" Rosalie guffawed.

Alice was about to respond when they heard booming laughter behind them; the boys obviously finished their final drop.

"HAHAHA! WOO!" Emmett bellowed.

Jacob added, "I can't wait to see our picture!"

The girls laughed in anticipation, but before they could think anything more on it they were once again entering Doo-Dah Landing, where all the animals were happy and dancing again. This time, Esme started singing along. The others happily joined in.

_Zip-a-dee-doo-dah  
><em>_Zip-a-dee-ay__My, oh, my what a wonderful day.  
><em>_Plenty of sunshine headed my way.  
><em>_Zip-a-dee-doo-dah  
><em>_Zip-a-dee-ay!_

Bella pointed out the open space above their heads; the Disneyland train was traveling through at just that moment, making its trip around the Magic Kingdom. They smiled and waved to the passengers on board.

Seconds later, they passed Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear trying not to be eaten by an alligator.

"That's what they get," Nessie muttered, sticking her tongue at them.

Further down the end of their journey, they found Br'er Rabbit safe in his own home.

"And he's probably learned his lesson, too," Nessie told Alice, who said she doubted it since he was still wearing the same tasteless outfit.

They then had to wait a few minutes for the log in front of them to change passengers, resulting in the boys running into them, shoving their boat slightly forward.

"Hey, mind yourselves," Rosalie accused.

"So sorry, ma'am," Edward humored her. "Blame the buffoons in the back."

"I beg your pardon!" cried the buffoons in the back.

When they got out of their logs, they finally were able to see just how wet everyone really was.

"Wow!"

"I told you. I am soaked!"

"Look at you guys!"

"Haha, Daddy!"

Edward was just as drenched as Nessie and Alice, his bronze hair heavy and sticking to his face. Carlisle wasn't much better.

"Wow, Alice," Jasper chuckled as he joined her side.

"Don't you dare laugh at me," she told him. His lips thinned as he tried to hold it back.

"Nice hair, Rose," Emmett teased.

"You want some of this, Emmett Cullen?" she said with narrowed eyes. He was pretty wet himself—having a heavier boat which resulted in bigger waves—but he didn't have the hair to soak up the water. Rosalie, after backing her husband into a wall so he couldn't escape, proceeded to wring her hair out over his chest.

"Aww, c'mon!" he groaned. On-lookers chuckled at their antics.

"Jake, you hardly got wet," Bella noticed.

"I was in the back and was able to duck behind Emmett." He grinned triumphantly.

"Yeah... Auntie Alice wasn't so lucky in doing that," Nessie said.

At the reminder, Bella and Rosalie began to snicker again. Alice growled playfully at them.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked, curious as to what was so funny.

Nessie hopped over to the screens where it showed their pictures, and giggled as she pointed to theirs. "See?"

Everyone did see. All of them were laughing now, and not just at Alice.

Nessie had her hands up in the shot, seemingly fearless; but the expression on her face looked like she thought she was about to die. Alice was curled down, arms covering her head; they could barely see her. Bella had her hands up too, but she was preoccupied with Alice's unusual position and therefore had a confused look on her face. Esme looked completely at ease as she stared directly at the camera with her tongue sticking out. And Rosalie was posing regally in her seat, looking absolutely unruffled by the fact she was descending a rushing waterfall, her golden hair flailing beautifully behind her.

On the other screen, however, there appeared to be chaos from front to end. In the back, Jacob was flexing one arm, while the other arm was extended toward Emmett, who was being punched in the head by him. However, Emmett was also positioned as far from Jacob's reach as the little seats allowed, and so he was grabbing Jasper in a death grip in the process, forcing the blonde to arch over the back of his seat. Jasper looked like he was snarling, trying to get Emmett off him, his leg sticking up and out of the boat. Carlisle was trying to avoid being kicked and assaulted. And then there was Edward, his hands up and a giant smile on his face... only he looked more like he was determined to ignore the insanity behind him and enjoy the ride like a _normal_ person, and failing to do so because of his hilariously concentrated expression.

"OK, we just have to buy these," Jacob chortled.

"That's a good idea. Our first adventure on Splash Mountain as a family," Carlisle said. "...It makes you wonder, doesn't it?" he muttered to Esme.

She laughed and said to her daughters, "Maybe the boys shouldn't ride by themselves anymore."

The family made their way outside to the booth where they could purchase the pictures, making fun of themselves the whole way.

While Carlisle and Esme were buying the photos, Jacob and Bella forced the wettest of the Cullens to stand by the Splash Mountain sign and strike a pose. The victims being Nessie, Alice, Edward, and Emmett (thanks to Rosalie's stunt with her hair). Then Nessie wanted to take a picture of Jacob, Jasper, Rosalie, and Bella with their backs to the camera, because, as they were the driest, it was easy to distinguish the wet spots on their butts from sitting on the seats. Nessie found it funny that it made them look as if they wet themselves.

Carlisle and Esme joined them by the sign.

"We had the case members send the photos to our hotel room, so we don't have to carry them around all day," Carlisle told Nessie when she asked to see them.

Nessie didn't seem to mind. "That's smart, actually," she thought, and, with no pause at all, she started pulling her grandparents along the path through Critter Country, toward New Orleans Square, eager and ready for another exciting trip. She thought of everything they've done and seen so far, and was picturing another fascinating, cheerful, bright, colorful ride filled with singing creatures and fun tunes!

That's when they stopped in front of the Haunted Mansion.

**OoOoOoO**

_"There's no use in grumbling when raindrops come tumbling. Remember, you're the one who can fill the world with sunshine."_

_~ Snow White_

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone else have terrible luck on water rides? Where you just get constantly drenched and nobody ever wants to sit by you anymore? : lol**

**Thank you so much for your reviews! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. :]**


	7. New Orleans Square: Part 1

**.:New Orleans Square - Part 1:.**

* * *

><p><em>Mom: "Oh, I should have prayed to the ancestors for luck."<em>

_Grandma: "How lucky can they be? They're dead."_

_~ Mulan_

* * *

><p>Nessie stared at the old, cryptic house. She remembered seeing it on their way to Tom Sawyer Island, but there were too many people around and not enough time to actually get a good look. It was ominous looking, sure; yet, it hadn't seemed <em>as<em> creepy as it did right now. She wondered why that was.

The rest of the Cullens, however, did not hesitate to start their way up the path that lead to it. They were clearly excited, not even seeming the slightest bit frightened. But still, Nessie was reluctant to follow her happy, chattering family. Edward slowed to the back of the group and held his hand out for her. She darted for it instantly and held tightly as they made their way up the walkway.

"A haunted mansion, huh?" Emmett was saying with a devilish grin. "If they want haunted, here we are." He waggled his eyebrows.

The others chuckled, but Nessie remained cautious.

_I don't know about this...,_ she thought.

"It will be fine, honey," Edward assured her quietly. "It's just a house filled with immortals. We live in one every day."

Jacob snorted. "Yeah."

"Ours does not look like that," Nessie countered.

It was true that the Cullens' polished, bright, three-story home was far more inviting than this shadowy, mysterious manor with the tombstones in the front yard. You couldn't see inside the house at all, and there were no lights on, no homey aura of welcome. It wasn't quite as inviting as the happier looking Disneyland attractions.

"Well, this house is very, very old, and not everyone can have an Esme, you know?" Bella said.

Nessie nodded slightly to appease her mom, but inwardly she was far from content with the idea of going inside a place that looked fitting for evil creatures to go lurking behind the walls. She wasn't used to scary looking things. This house had a beauty to it, but a dark one, and Nessie could easily picture the Volturi—the most frightening thing out there, in her eyes—occupying a building like this.

Edward tried to assure her once more that it wasn't as bad it seemed; of course, it only helped so much.

If Nessie wasn't so preoccupied with dread due to the appearance of the ghostly house they were about to enter, she would have noticed what the others were having so much fun laughing about while they waited in line. There were many memorable tombstones around the yard, such as the little mouse grave markers surrounding a sly cat, and the tombstone that read _Freddie the Bat 1847, _which had 'We'll Miss You' written upside down.

"O-ho, there's mine." Emmett pointed to another that read, _Dear Departed Brother Dave; he chased a bear into a cave. _He grinned then, and said, "Don't worry, Dear Departed Dave; I ate that bear the other day."

Rosalie sarcastically applauded her husband, for he had been very pleased with his joke.

Further down the line, there were numerous puns upon the graves in the brick wall. Some of their favorites were:

_Theo Later_

_M. T. Tomb_

_U. R. Gone_

_Lev Itation_

and_, I. L. Beback_

"We should put some of these on our Halloween decorations this year," Esme suggested, and the Cullen kids started plotting their (good and bad and just terrible) ideas.

Not long after, they made it to the front door of the house and were let inside.

The foyer was lit by flickering candlelight. The guests all waited for one of two doors to be opened, and while they waited a haunting voice filled the room as an introduction.

_"When hinges creak in doorless chambers, and strange and frightening sounds echo through the halls... Whenever candlelights flicker"—_the candles flickered in emphasis—"_where the air is deathly still... __That is the time when ghosts are present, practicing their terror with _ghoulish_ delight."_

"Ooooo, eerie," Emmett said.

"Feels like home," added Jasper, smirking.

They were soon ushered into a large, dimly lit room with a handful of other guests that were whispering amongst themselves. They looked up at the paintings on the wall as the room continued to fill up. The place was freezing cold, to add to the spine-chilling ambiance. The Cullens and Jacob weren't affected by it, of course, but Nessie shivered once. Edward scooted her closer to Jacob.

Suddenly, a deep, booming voice echoed throughout the room.

_"Welcome, foolish mortals, to the Haunted Mansion!"_

"Who's he calling foolish?" some teenage boy remarked loudly.

"Who's he calling _mortal_?" Emmett retorted. Several guests chuckled, oblivious to how serious Emmett was truly being. The Cullens got a good laugh out of that one themselves.

_"I am your host... Your _ghost_ host. Kindly step all the way in please and make room for everyone. There's no turning back now._

_"Our tour begins here in this gallery where you see paintings of some of our guests as they appeared in their corruptible, mortal state. Your cadaverous pallor betrays an aura of foreboding, almost as though you sense a disquieting metamorphosis..."_

And, indeed, a disquieting metamorphosis was occurring. As the Cullens continued to observe the happy portraits on the wall, the room started getting longer and each picture began stretching to reveal that there was more to its story than meets the eye. (The lovely young woman was revealed to be balancing on a tightrope above an alligator pit; the smiling man was on the shoulders of another man, who was on the shoulders of another man, and they were sinking into quick sand; the old woman was shown to actually be a widow, sitting on her faithless husband's tombstone, holding a knife...)

Nessie found it all creepy and pressed herself against her father's leg.

The ghost host's haunting voice continued.

_"Is this room actually stretching? Or is it your imagination, hmm? __And consider this dismaying observation: This room has no windows and no doors... Which offers you this chilling challenge: to find a way out! Muahahaha!_

_"Of course, there's always _my_ way..."_

Thunder clapped and the room went pitch black. Lightning flashed from the skylight above their heads, illuminating a skeleton that was hanging by its neck from the ceiling.

Many guests, Nessie included, let out shrieks of terror. Actually, Emmett had screamed, too (all girlie-like). His scream lasted long after the lights faded back on and Rosalie had to smack his head to shut him up, mumbling something about being worse than a teenager.

_"Oh, sorry,"_ the deep voice of the ghost host chuckled. _"I didn't mean to frighten you _prematurely_; the real chills come later._

_"Now, as they say, look alive, and we'll continue our little tour."_

One of the walls opened up to reveal a long, dark hallway where haunted pictures awaited them.

"You okay, sweetie?" Bella asked Nessie, who had not only screamed when the lights went out, but had also jumped into Edward's arms, burying her face in his neck. She had done it so fast that it was a good thing the humans in the room were blind to her abnormal speed.

"Yes," Nessie whispered unconvincingly.

"Don't worry, Ness, you're half-vamp," Jacob said, low. "These ghosts can't get you."

"Besides, they're actually fun ghosts," Bella told her. She bit her lip as she paused, glancing up at the ceiling. "Well, I'm not sure about our host... But the rest of the ghosts we're going to see just like to have fun."

"What kind of fun?" Nessie slowly lifted her head up. It was clear she was wary of their idea of the word.

"Dancing, singing, and, yes, _scaring_," Edward chuckled. "Like when you jump out from around corners and try to scare us."

"That _is_ fun," Nessie murmured.

"That's what the ghosts do," Bella said. "Try to scare us for a laugh. Just joking around."

"What else is there to do when you're dead, eh?" Emmett grinned, leading the Cullens out of the Gallery and into the hallway with the other guests.

"I guess so..." Nessie said, still uncertain. She leaned into Edward and whispered, "But I'm keeping an eye on that ghost host."

He smiled and told her he would too.

As the family walked through the hall, they passed pictures of what seemed like ordinary people, but when the storm—happening outside, of course—flashed with lightning, the pictures would reveal a frightening transformation. (And when the lightning stopped, the pictures went back to normal.) Jacob pointed to the last one on the wall and laughed loudly.

"Hey, look, it's Blondie! Hahaha!"

The last picture was of a beautiful, wealthy young woman... who turned into Medusa (with the bared teeth and snake hair) whenever the lightning flashed. The family tried not to laugh, especially when Rosalie narrowed her eyes at them.

"Very fitting," Edward agreed as he passed the portrait, and Nessie giggled quietly in her hands.

Next, they all passed the statues whose heads turned to watch them wherever they went. The Cullens tried jumping, ducking, quickly moving back-and-forth, but the statues always turned, never taking their menacing stares off them.

"I can still feel them watching me," Alice shuddered when they had to continue on in the line and had left the statues far behind them. Nessie turned to look back over Edward's shoulder, and the statues were watching! She squealed and turned back around. Edward laughed.

When they reached the moving walkway, Edward was going to hand his daughter over to Jacob so he could keep her warm throughout this cool ride, but Nessie wouldn't let go. All three of them ended up having to squeeze into a _Doom_ Buggy. It wasn't that hard, really, as the seats were made for three people; but Edward was lucky he wasn't the size of Emmett, or he'd never be able to fit in with Jacob, let alone with Jacob _and_ Renesmee.

As they got settled, Nessie holding both their hands, Edward reached out to pull the lap bar down. But the ghost host was back, and his voice suddenly sounded in their ears, saying, "_Do not pull down on the safety bar, please... I will lower it for you_", and the bar lowered by itself. Nessie gasped, and Edward and Jacob shared a look.

Jacob snickered, "That's a nice touch."

All the Cullens thought so, each making a comment when the ghost host lowered their own bar. "What nice service," Esme had said, making Emmett guffaw.

The Doom Buggy wound around the track through the dark halls of the mansion. They went through a hallway with door knockers that pounded and handles that shook all by themselves. There was a long passageway they passed with a candelabra floating in circles on its own; a haunted father clock whose hands were spinning round and round, and each time the big hand passed the 12 a shadowed claw would descend down the wall. Eerie voices echoed off the walls, and the wallpaper stared at them the whole way through... At one point, Jacob asked Edward if the ghoul trying to break it's way out of the nailed coffin was a cousin of his.

The ghost host was suddenly in their ears again.

_"All our ghosts have been dying to meet you. This one can hardly contain himself! __Unfortunately, they all seem to have trouble getting through. Perhaps Madame Leota can establish contact. She has a remarkable head for materializing the disembodied."_

The Doom Buggy did a sudden, smooth one-eighty, and they were now in a dark room, facing a floating crystal ball. A woman's face appeared in it; she started chanting spells that would call upon the spirits of the house to show themselves.

_"Serpents and spiders, tail of a rat; call in the spirits, wherever they're at!"_

Nessie's eyes wandered to what hovered above their heads. Different kinds of instruments flew silently about, bobbing around, and sounding off whenever Madame Leota called upon them to awaken the spirits.

_"Ghost fiends and furies, old friends and new; blow in a horn, so we'll know whether it's you!"_

The glittering horn hollered.

The woman in the crystal ball recited one last spell.

_"Creepies and crawlies, it's time to respond; let there be music, from regions beyond!"_

And from the right of their buggy, Nessie heard the playing of a song.

"Hear that?" Edward asked her as they began to leave Madame Leota's room. "It sounds like the ghosts have heard our calls."

Nessie squeezed Jacob and Edward tighter. She was slightly excited, a little wary, but very, very curious, too.

Then they entered the dining hall, and Nessie couldn't believe all the ghosts she saw.

The dinner hall was filled with dancing, twirling ghosts. They paid no attention to the furniture, floating right through any objects in their path. There were ghosts swinging from the chandeliers; ghosts chasing each other in and out of the house; there was one playing the piano; some sat at the table, where one little ghost was having a birthday party and was blowing out his candles (probably for the millionth time). Even the paintings were ghosts, and they came alive! And all the while they sang their song.

_When the crypt doors creak and the tombstones quake,  
><em>_Spooks come out for a swinging wake.  
><em>_Happy haunts materialize, and begin to vocalize.  
><em>_Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize!_

"How many ghosts are living here?" Nessie asked, entranced.

"Nine-hundred ninety-nine, I believe our ghost host said," Edward answered. He grinned and added, "But there's room for a thousand."

Nessie's eyes widened. "Who are they going to take?"

"I'm hoping Jacob."

"Ha! If anything they'll take one of you vamps, since you're already dead. I'd pray Blondie, but they probably don't want her, either."

There was a hiss from the buggy behind them. Jacob smirked.

"Actually," Edward said, as they rounded a corner and into another room of the house, "there seems to be plenty of Rosalies in this house..."

In this room, there were ghostly wives who were dressed in their wedding gowns (some blood-stained). Pictures of their numerous weddings surrounded them, and as the Doom Buggies passed the pictures, the grooms' heads disappeared. "_Till_ death _do us part",_ one bride said in a suspiciously sweet tone. It was clear these lady ghosts had a vendetta against their partners.

"Oh, now this brings me back..." Rosalie said, and Edward couldn't help but chuckle. Jacob seemed confused and, now, suspicious, but he felt he might not want to know.

The ride continued, bringing them into the mansion's graveyard, where silly spooks and happy haunts were everywhere.

_Now don't close your eyes and don't try to hide,  
><em>_for a silly spook may sit by your side.  
><em>_Shrouded in a daft disguise, they pretend to terrorize.  
><em>_Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize..._

The Doom Buggy spun and shifted in an unpredictable demeanor, and Nessie was really beginning to relax and have fun. She especially liked the evil looking oak trees with the black crows, the poor old human man who was shaking by the entrance of the graveyard with his dog, and the tiny ghost heads that popped up out of nowhere and then disappeared just as quickly. At the end there were singing statue heads.

_As the moon climbs high o'er the dead oak trees,  
><em>_spooks arrive for the midnight spree.  
><em>_Creepy creeps with eerie eyes start to shriek and harmonize._

"Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize!" Nessie, Jacob, and Edward sang in harmony.

_"Ah, there you are,_" their ghost host said; he was back. _"And just in time! There's a little matter I forgot to mention."_

"Yeah, what's that?" Jacob asked.

_"Beware of the hitchhiking ghosts!"_

They were shown a warning of what the ghosts looked like, each one trying to hitch a ride.

From a buggy in front of them, they heard Emmett cry, "Esme, I told you we were not picking any up! I don't care how sad they looked." Esme's laughter followed.

"Oh my gosh, I'm hideous!" Alice shrieked next, as her, Bella and Jasper's buggy joined Emmett and Esme's.

Nessie's group was next. Their buggy spun in a circle again, until they were faced with a wall of three mirrors. As their buggy faced the mirrors, the fat hitchhiking ghost appeared in the buggy with them, covering Renesmee.

"We got the fat one!" Nessie squealed. They started laughing, especially when they could see that Esme and Emmett had gotten the tall, skinny one, and Alice's buggy got the short, bearded one who covered Alice so perfectly it looked like she had transformed into it; Jasper and Bella couldn't contain their laughter as Alice grumbled her complaints that this was rigged and she got this ghost on purpose just because she was short.

After they passed the mirrors, the ghost host raised the safety bar for them and warned that their hitchhiking ghost would now follow them home.

"Oh, great," Jacob muttered. "Just what our crypt needs."

As the Cullens gathered on the moving walkway that was taking them to the exit, the ghosts sang one final goodbye that told the guests to hurry back and join them in the jamboree. A young ghost, who was floating by the wall next to the exit, hauntingly said, "Hurry baaack. Hurry baaaaack... Be sure to bring your _Death_ Certificate."

"Carlisle didn't make us any," Emmett retorted.

Then, finally, everyone was blinking in the daylight again.

**OoOoOoO**

_"Take it from an old spectator—life's not a spectator sport. If watchin' is all you're gonna do, then you're gonna watch your life go by without ya."_

_~The Hunchback of Notre Dame_

* * *

><p><strong>I love the Haunted Mansion! It's such a classic. I guess I could say that about a lot of rides, though. :D<strong>

**Thank you for your reviews! Your feedback is so appreciated, and I'm happy that you enjoy this story. :]**


	8. New Orleans Square: Part 2

**.:New Orleans Square - Part 2:.**

* * *

><p><em>"Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest, honestly. <em>_It's the honest ones you want to watch out for,  
><em>_because you can never predict when they're about to do something incredibly...stupid."_

_~ Pirates of the Caribbean_

* * *

><p>The Cullens exited the dark mansion; Nessie and Jacob squinted as their eyes adjusted to the lightness outside. The family turned the corner to continue through New Orleans Square. They passed what looked like a series of streets that wove around shops, restaurants—all designed in that old 19th-century fashion—finally leading up to an old building with a pirate standing outside, gesturing guests heartily into the line.<p>

"Here we are," Carlisle said. "Pirates of the Caribbean."

"Woo-hoo!" Jacob cheered.

"Yo ho!" The pirate standing by the line pumped his fist in the air to celebrate, too. When the Cullens looked at him, he resumed his casual stance, a big smile on his face.

Nessie giggled and wanted a picture with him now. The spirited pirate was happy to acquiesce to her request.

Strolling under a walkway that lead into Adventureland, and weaving through the gold chains that directed them to the front of the ride's building, the Cullens entered a chilly, nighttime port. The smell of the cool water, the brush of the light breeze (exuding from hidden vents), and the chirping of insects brought to life a relaxing atmosphere as boats filled with passengers glided in and out of the dock. The boating dock was named Laffite's Landing, and Carlisle recognized the name.

"Interesting. Disney must have named this after Jean Laffite; a real life pirate who operated in the Gulf of Mexico in the early 1800's. The time period matches the architecture perfectly."

"Just fascinating," Jacob said, not sounding very fascinated at all.

"It is, isn't it?" Carlisle smiled. He was used to his children not sharing the same enthusiasm for some topics; that never thwarted his, however. "Recognizing historical facts that must have inspired a lot of the attractions here at Disneyland, while appreciating the splash of fantasy in it all, is intriguing."

"You know what_ I_ find intriguing," Nessie said, peeking over the railing, "all these boats have names. I guess every pirate boat needs a name, huh?"

"Too true, little princess," Emmett said, watching with her. "Let's see which one we get. I was hoping for the Rosalina"—he winked at his wife—"but considering it just left the port, we probably won't get it."

As they waited for their turn to get on the ride, they read the boats as they passed one-by-one. There was an Odette, a Monique, Valentina, Josephine, Camille, and finally, their boat, Stephanie. They boarded eagerly, though Edward snapped his fingers in light disappointment as he mentioned the boat right behind theirs was named Isabelle.

The ride began amid glimmering fireflies in a Louisiana bayou. Nessie took a good look around her; if she didn't know any better, she would've sworn that they were actually outside in a swamp (at night). On the other side of their boat was a quiet restaurant. Few people were there, and they were mostly happy couples. It looked like a very peaceful, romantic dining experience.

"That's The Blue Bayou," Edward said, keeping his tone soft to keep with the mood of the ride. "I've heard their food is good, but, of course, their price is very high—not an everyday eating location." Especially for vampires.

Once past several rickety houseboats, the soft strumming of a banjo was heard, along with the sounds of crickets. An old man rocked back and forth in his rocking chair.

"There's Old Grandpa Charlie Swan, huh?" Jacob joked, poking Nessie and Bella.

"Yeah, just switch the banjo with a fishing pole." Bella smiled.

They reached an archway where a talking skull and crossbones gave a taunting warning.

_"Avast there! It be too late to alter course, mateys. And there be plundering pirates lurkin' in ev'ry cove, waitin' to board. And mark well my words, mateys: Dead men tell no tales!"_

"I've told plenty of tales, actually," Emmett murmured, earning him a _Sshh!_ from the rest of the Cullens.

A little ways further, the voice continued.

_"Keep a weather eye open mates, and hold on tight. With both hands, if you please. Thar be squalls ahead, and Davy Jones waiting for them what don't obey."_

Emmett gulped dramatically.

Suddenly, a chilling sound became audible from the darkness ahead. It was the thundering of a waterfall. The Cullens, joined by the other guests in the boat, screamed as they took a surprising plunge into a cavern.

Everyone was chuckling, adrenaline still going, when the famous high-spirited theme song began playing. Started by Alice, everyone in the boat sang along. "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!" they sang, swinging their arms in harmony. Then they were screaming again—a second drop had arrived. This one brought them deeper into the depths of the dimly lit underground grotto, with animatronic seagulls and crabs scurrying in the sand. There was a skeleton propped against some rocks, a sword through his chest, and a bird nesting in his hat.

Their boat sailed gently past a violent thunderstorm tossing an old pirate ship about, though the pirate at the wheel was nothing more than a skeleton. They continued on through various parts of that ship, encountering skeletal shipmates playing chess, drinking rum that went right through them, and guarding gold. The Aztec chest from the first Pirates of the Caribbean movie sat in the corner of the treasure room; Jasper pointed it out.

"That's a lot of treasure," Esme noted through one room. It was engulfed in jewels and gold. "How many coins do you think there are in here?"

"I'm going to say well over a thousand," Bella said.

"That's too obvious. Let's go with fifty-thousand!" Alice suggested.

"That's a lot...," Bella started to protest, but Alice shut her up with, "Who's the psychic here?"

When they past the Captain's Quarters, Nessie laughed. The captain was in his bed holding a magnifying glass as he looked at his map; only, the object was placed directly in front of his mouth, so his skeleton smile was comically magnified to the passing on-lookers.

Passing through a dark tunnel, a curtain of mist awaited them. Davy Jones appeared on it in all his tentacle-y glory, inviting them to proceed if "they be brave or fool enough to face a pirate's curse."

"We're going through the waterfall!" someone in the back yelled.

And indeed they did. The boat passed right through it, its riders waving their hands through the holograph as they went, until they emerged into the next scene, where cannonballs were being fired. Captain Barbossa and The Black Pearl were on one side, and the stone fortress of Port Royal was on the other. The battling crews traded words, and the blasting never stopped. Explosions erupted from the water as the "cannonballs" barely missed the boats. Barbossa was yelling _Fire at will!_ in which Emmett smartly replied that there was no one named Will on their boat.

Alice squealed and dove into Jasper's side when a loud splash set off right next to them and water rained down on her. And here she thought she was just starting to get dry! Why in the world did she decide to sit on the edge? Jasper wrapped his arm around her with a smirk, promising to shield her if anything else unexpectedly "attacked her", as Alice called it.

The ride proceeded to take them through villages where pirates were pillaging and plundering to their grubby hearts' content. During the coarse of this lively excursion there were gunshots, burning buildings, buccaneers chasing girls (and one tough, old woman chasing a buccaneer), and numerous sightings of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. The first time he was seen, hiding from those out to get him, a girl in the back of the boat demanded Jack stop hiding, get down here, and give her an autograph.

Following that, was an auction of wenches, where none of the pirates wanted to buy the woman being sold (and she was strutting her stuff, too). They wanted, instead, the gorgeous redhead who was up next for bid.

"_We wants the redhead!_" they chanted.

"We're going to be hearing that a lot when Nessie's older," Alice said matter-of-factly, though grinning in Edward's direction.

Edward narrowed his eyes. He'd just see about that.

But his worries over his daughter's future pursuers was interrupted when he spotted something ahead of them.

"Hey, Jacob..."

Jacob turned to the vampire questioningly. Edward nodded his head toward the next scene. It consisted of a group of pirates in a jail cell who were trying to bribe the guard dog—that carried the keys in its mouth—to come closer, by bribing him with a bone. Edward was pointing out the dog. "A cousin of yours?" he teased, getting Jacob back for the jab at the Haunted Mansion.

The werewolf smirked. "Hey, at least mine's cute."

Of course, then Emmett and Bella were trying to prevent Jacob from "throwing himself at the delicious bone" knowing his "canine instincts" couldn't be helped .

The ride finally came to an end, after that, the last scene being Captain Jack Sparrow sitting on a throne in a pile of treasure, rum in hand, singing, "We're devils, and black sheep, and really bad eggs! Drink up me hearties, yo ho!"

A chain lift brought their boat back into the dock. They made their exit, feeling a lot more pirate-y than ever, and headed back to the Square. Before deciding on where to go next, Nessie pulled them into a store. She knew exactly what she wanted to add to her outfit to represent New Orleans Square—a skull. Alice found her the perfect pirate necklace, and then they were off to their next adventure.

**OoOoOoO**

_"You best start believing in ghost stories, Miss Turner. You're in one." _

_~ Pirates of the Caribbean_

* * *

><p><strong>Disneyland—where it's encouraged to be a pirate. :D<strong>

**Thank you to all who review! Hope you liked this chapter. ^-^**


	9. Adventureland: Part 1

**.:Adventureland - Part 1:.**

* * *

><p><em>"Ohana means family; family means nobody gets left behind, or forgotten." <em>

_~ Lilo and Stitch_

* * *

><p>Tarzan's Treehouse was the first thing the Cullens came upon in Adventureland—a land that brought the Cullens back into a wild, untamed atmosphere, versus the neat, delicate look of New Orleans Square. Bella noted how she could already hear exotic animals chirping and growling all across jungles of this new land. But then she stared up at the large tree they were about to climb and frowned.<p>

"They changed this, too. It used to be the Swiss Family Robinson Treehouse," she said.

"That's the one where the family gets shipwrecked, isn't it?" Alice wondered.

"Yeah."

"Tarzan makes more since nowadays, though, if you think about it," Edward said. "Since it joined the ranks of Disney's animated classics, children would recognize it better."

"I wasn't complaining," Bella murmured, somewhat defensively; although, she wasn't sure if she had been or not.

"Last one up the tree's a rotten egg!" Jacob exclaimed, grabbing Nessie's hand before Rosalie could, leading her up the winding stairs.

Rosalie growled quietly, glaring after the werewolf. Jacob had a seat next to Renesmee on the last two rides, so it was clearly Rosalie's turn to indulge the little girl in an adventure.

"Rose, it's okay," Esme said, touching the blonde's shoulder to keep her calm.

"He did that on purpose," Rosalie snapped.

But the other Cullens were already starting the climb. Esme only repeated that it was okay, clearly not wanting anything to start today. Rosalie only grew more irritated, but she held her tongue. It was extremely difficult, but she did it, for the sake of Esme and Nessie, though she was convinced she deserved someone on her side for once.

The Cullens climbed the multiple flights of stairs that snaked their way around trees—Rosalie's mood change made her stubbornly stick to the back of the group.

When they reached the top, they began crossing the suspension bridge, which was a lot higher than the one on Tom Sawyer Island. Emmett paused on the other side, realizing that Rosalie was no longer with him. He looked back to see his wife gazing out over the park. He came up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

They stood there for a moment, watching the cheerful crowd of people bustling through Disneyland park, off on their very own magical adventures.

"I just might have to thank Edward for thinking of this," Rosalie finally said. Emmett was stunned for a moment by her words, which carried no hint of bitterness or deception. "Despite what just happened, I don't think I've ever had so much fun before. And Renesmee"—a smile crept onto Rosalie's face—"is having the time of her life!"

"That's what all the Disneyland commercials promise, isn't it?" Emmett chuckled, seeking out his niece.

Renesmee was tugging on Jacob's hand now, excitedly showing him all the strange gadgets and items strewn about the Tree House. Just behind them, Carlisle was saying something that had Edward, Jasper, and Bella laughing. Alice and Esme were further ahead, poking at a fake Jaguar that growled at them when they'd passed.

"Actually," Emmett said, "I've never seen the whole family as happy and carefree as they are right now. I mean, even you and Jacob..._were_ getting along. Sort of." He grinned. "You're not at each other's throats at least."

"Yet." Rosalie corrected. "Which is still definitely a fairytale come true on some level."

But she sighed, thinking that not every day with Jacob around was going to be like their time here at Disneyland. She wasn't always going to hold back her displeasure, and Jacob was never going to ease up as much as he's been doing today—and even here he was pushing his limits with her. It was like a game to him, and she didn't find it funny. In fact, it was even worse realizing their arguments reduced her time enjoying Nessie's brief childhood. It just didn't seem fair that fate would give her this rare opportunity to help raise a child, only to add on an annoying condition. To her, everything always seemed to have a catch.

Emmett, somehow knowing where Rosalie's thoughts were, spoke strongly.

"You know, no matter what the pup does, or what you go through, Rose, I will be right there with you, and so will Ness—she's always wanting to spend some time with you and I don't see that changing. Although, I can't see either you or Jacob passing up a chance to go at it... But I know you, and I know you'll be just fine. You're strong." He shrugged, like the fact was more obvious than the clouds in the sky. "One day, you might just get along with him, too—just look at you and Edward."

"And until then?"

"It will be just another one of our adventures." Emmett paused to stare out over Adventureland, a boyish, almost sheepish grin on his face. "Well, that's the way I see it at least."

After a moment of contemplation, Rosalie turned in Emmett's arms to look up at him. "You're right."

Emmett's eyebrows raised. "I'm _right_? Can you say that again—it's not admitted often."

"Because it would be a lie any other time," Rosalie laughed.

Emmett grinned his famous dimpled-smile. As long as she was happy, he was happy. "Whatever you say, babe."

He tightened his hold on her and pulled her closer to him, lightly kissing her lips to show that, all jokes aside, he meant what he said. The kiss deepened automatically (they couldn't help it), and then Rosalie peered up at him through her long black lashes.

"I do enjoy all the adventures we have together. I would follow you anywhere," she admitted, almost seeming embarrassed at the confession of feelings. But this was Emmett she was talking to, and she knew that.

"This is _so_ romantic," Edward interrupted in a gooey tone. He quickly blocked the fist that was aimed for his head. "Now was that necessary?"

"As necessary as you're being," Emmett guffawed. "And_ you_," he pointed at Bella, shaking his head, "should be ashamed for allowing him."

"Hey, I was just following him," Bella was quick to say. "I didn't know you two were...having a moment."

Emmett laughed again, wrapping an arm around his sister so tight that she couldn't escape, saying something about excuses, as they began finishing the walk across the bridge. Behind them, Edward fell into step beside Rosalie.

"So, I hear you want to thank me... Now is a good time." He pretended to be casual about it, hands behind his back, eyes on the clouds.

"Ugh. You're worse than I am when wanting praise."

Edward chuckled. "I learn from the best."

When he spoke again, he dropped his voice low, so his words were for Rosalie's ears only.

"But, I would like to say that Jacob is going to be around as long as Renesmee is, which I'm sure you are well aware. I've found that the easiest way to cope with this is acceptance. Bearing the situation when you're not forcing yourself against it is a hell of a lot easier than being miserable, even if you think miserable is the only possible conclusion."

"I don't need a lecture, Edward."

"It's not a lecture; it's advice. Trust me on this. I've learned this more than once regarding Jacob Black's presence." The smile Edward gave her was grim. Rosalie knew she couldn't argue with him on that account. "I also discovered that, if not for certain things, we actually get along. He's not so bad. Really. It'll be better once you discover common interests. And I can't deny that it is sometimes reassuring how Renesmee_ is_ a common interest."

"Thank you, Edward. Although I know you're only happy because there is someone more irritating than you in the house now." Rosalie gave him a teasing look, and Edward tried to suppress his laughter.

Hurrying to catch up with the family, Emmett, Bella, Rosalie, and Edward walked by various Tarzan related scenes without a care in the world. The Jaguar, however, was something they could not ignore. Alice warned them of it a little too late, and while Edward was ready for its loud, thunderous roar, the others were startled. Bella, being the newest vampire, jumped back and nearly positioned herself into a full on crouch, ready to spring at the animal replica. To make matters worse, a family of three was going by—a man, his wife, and their son.

"Woah, you looked ready to pounce," the young husband laughed, patting Bella's shoulder when she let his family pass. "That is really some reflex you have there."

Emmett and Edward were doubled over laughing.

"If I was a jaguar who was frozen by a spell like that, while all these people walked by and poked me all day, I would be grumpy, too!" the little boy said.

"I'm with you, buddy," Edward told him, and the little boy grinned a toothy grin.

Of course, nobody let Bella live down the incident after that, but eventually the Cullens made it down the other side of the Treehouse and to the entrance of another ride. Buried deep in the rich green flora of the jungle, rested the Temple of the Forbidden Eye.

"Nice! An Indiana Jones ride," Emmett cheered. He enjoyed these movies the most and was waiting to see something Indiana Jones related in the park.

The vampire family wove their way through the line outside, looking at all the authentic artifacts and props from old movies that were there on display. When they entered the Temple, Nessie wondered what all the strange writing was.

"What language is this?" Nessie asked, running her pale fingers along the painted scripture.

"It's Marabic," Jasper answered her with a grin. "I learned it on our way here."

Nessie gaped at him. "Really, Uncle Jazz? You know what it says?"

"Sure. So does your dad."

Chocolate brown eyes moved to look at Edward. "What does it say?"

"It seems to be explaining about the Temple of the Forbidden Eye, the Temple that we're in," Edward said, inspecting the painted symbols. "Why don't we find where the beginning of this line starts first, and then Jazz and I will announce our findings."

"OK! Come on," Nessie said, her enthusiasm doubling. "Uncle Emmett, you lead this adventure."

"Absolutely," Emmett agreed, marching forward.

As they wove their way into the Temple, however, they crossed many booby-trapped areas where they failed to heed the warnings.

First, they entered a long passageway where spikes poked out from the ground and ceiling. Some were pierced through skulls. As Emmett lead the expedition through, he came across a bamboo pole that stretched from floor to ceiling. A sign hanging at the top warned not to touch it.

Emmett threw a mischievous smile over his shoulder. "Dare I do it?"

"When do you ever follow the rules anyway?" Bella responded.

"When they're not forbidding me from something so tempting," Emmett said, smiling widely. "And this is damn tempting!" He turned back to the pole and pulled at it. When he let go it spun around a few times and then, suddenly, there was a loud noise. Above, on the ceiling, the spikes were descending on them.

"Retreat!" Emmett yelled; he was already exiting the spiked passage at top (human) speed.

"Hey!" Nessie cried after him, as the Cullens ran for cover themselves; however, the spikes were already rising back into the roof.

"You are a terrible guide," Esme muttered when they caught up with Emmett.

"Then _you_ lead the way," Emmett challenged, stepping to the side to let her go first.

Esme passed him with an expression that said,_ 'Fine. Watch your mother kick your butt again_.'

In the next area, Esme didn't see anything that was suspicious. There was nothing sticking out of the walls, there were no skulls or poles or signs that said 'Do Not Touch'. So she stepped right in. That's when Nessie pointed to an engraving of Marabic on the wall, postponing anyone else from entering as she made Edward translate it.

He read, "Do not step on the diamond-shaped stones."

Everyone looked forward just in time to see Esme's foot come down on one of the diamond pebbles. She froze, because she had heard Edward's warning as she was walking, but it was already too late. The move triggered the release of the large stones around them—the ceiling shook like an earthquake—and a loud thundering noise sounded while the lanterns flickered, threatening to go out. The Cullens ran for cover yet again, Emmett saying the whole way, "Esme did it. You all saw."

Next, they entered a room filled with exploration equipment—Nessie wanted to climb all the ladders scaling about the place. They also found where the rest of the guests were. Before they reached the beginning of the line, though, the family passed a rope that was tied to the roof of a well and dangled into a small puncture in the ancient stone that was sealing the well. There was a sign that told them not to pull on it...

One-by-one the Cullens slowly passed it.

Jacob, who was last in their group, paused in front of the rope, had another moment of deliberation, and then gripped it with both hands and pulled.

Nothing happened.

"Ha! You vamps are the only ones with bad luck around here," Jacob started gloating as he let go of the rope. But as he did so, a man was heard yelling, while falling deep into the well, and then crashing with all his artifacts—the rope had been supporting the archeologist while he worked.

Jacob stared at the well, then at the Cullens.

"Oops."

"You just killed a man," Emmett accused.

"On _accident_! And he's not _dead_. And look who's talking..." Jacob narrowed his eyes at the bloodsucker.

"Hey, hey, hey..." Emmett quieted him in a low voice, looking around conspiratorially to make sure no human caught on to the implication of that.

As the Cullens took their spot behind the other guests in line, Jasper commented how they were already having fun and they weren't even on the ride yet.

"That sure is promising," Esme laughed.

Nessie skipped over to Edward then, saying, "We found the line! Now what did all the writings say?"

"Wait, wait. We have to watch this film first." Edward pointed to the projection screen above their heads.

A humorous clip showed the guests what they're be experiencing on their journey, how to properly buckle their seatbelts and store their carryon items, and that they should be cautious before stepping on board the jeep because, although some tourists came out of the Temple with mass fortune, some did not come back at all.

Edward then proceeded to explain the story of the Temple of the Forbidden Eye, his voice echoing in its enchanting story-telling timbre.

When he got to the part where the deity of the Temple—Mara—can look into the souls of visitors and grant one of three treasures, Alice asked enthusiastically, "What are the three treasures?"

"Earthly riches, eternal youth, or knowledge of the future."

Alice scowled; she had all three already. "Boooo," she sulked.

Edward went on, ignoring his sister's pouting.

"But legend has it, should anyone look into the eyes of Mara, they lose their granted gift and are sent through the 'Gates of Doom'."

"Ah, sounds like only the bravest and strongest enter here," Emmett grinned.

"I'm brave and strong," Nessie said, jumping on his back.

"You think so?" The little girl nodded. "Hmm, you sure look tough enough. You can join me then, and we can conquer whatever this Mara god throws at us."

"Yeah!" Nessie smiled, fist bumping him (her uncles taught her that move).

Once at the loading docks, the Cullens split up into two groups of four and one group of two (the military jeeps that transported them seated twelve).

"I'm driving!" Alice sang as they boarded the vehicles and she ended up behind the wheel.

"What?" Emmett boomed. He was sitting in the front row, as well. Nessie and Bella were in the middle of him and Alice. "I want to see a license for this kid."

"My license to kill?" Alice smiled over at him, baring her teeth—the look was dangerously sweet. "Just buckle your seat belt and let me worry about the driving."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Bella said as her seatbelt clicked.

"I'm nervous already," Esme murmured behind.

Their adventure began in the Chamber of Destiny, which held three doors, each leading to their respective treasure. The purple door began to glow brighter than the others, and the Cullens had found their treasure.

As they entered, Mara spoke to them.

_"You have chosen wisely. This path leads to the Observatory of the Future."_

"We're all Alices now," Nessie said.

"What a rip off," Alice grumbled. The others chuckled.

The jeep drove its way into a glowing, shimmering purple room, and up a slope. There, past all the magic of visions of the future, was Mara. The eyes of the large idol began to glow, steam and flash like lightning.

_"Foolish mortals! You looked into my eyes. Your destiny now lies beyond the Gates of Doom!"_

"Aww man! Who looked into its eyes?" Emmett demanded.

Jacob and Jasper whistled innocently from the back seat.

The jeep momentarily appeared to be headed for an exit.

"Right," Alice said. "Let's get out of here before—" There were squeals as their jeep abruptly swerved into a large corridor, rather than the exit. Lightning flashed along the walls, illuminating cobra statues.

"I hope that's not our first vision of the future," Bella muttered.

Up ahead, an animatronic Indiana Jones struggled to keep the Gates of Doom closed as he scolded the Cullens (and the human couple riding with them) for looking into the eyes of the idol. He then gave them instructions on how to escape, and the jeep sharply turned in the direction appointed, speeding up.

In their effort to flee, they zoomed through pitch-black passages, teetered across a rickety bridge where fiery flames erupted as Mara tried to shoot at them, they swerved and jolted through a chamber of mummies, where the girls all screamed each time a skeleton popped out from the walls and tried to grab at them. Except for Alice, who was giddy and hyper in the drivers seat, filled with the exhilarating thrill of the ride.

"Wee!" the pixie-like vampire squealed as they turned swiftly into another tunnel.

All was dark again.

Suddenly, little chattering insect noises started being heard. The jeep's headlights flickered on to brighten the walls, and the Cullens found themselves surrounded by swarms of beetles! The jeep lurched forward, making Alice drive fast to get out of there. They picked up speed, and as they rounded on the exit, they realized it was covered in more insects. But the jeep didn't even slow.

"Yay, spiders!" Alice cried gleefully as they drove right through the holographic webs and everyone screamed.

They zigzagged maniacally through the temple, their hair whipping behind them, smiles and laughter permanently infused in them, until they reached a room lined with tiny snakes.

Indy's voice echoed from the speakers of the transport.

_"Snakes? You guys are on your own."_

"Indy, WHY?" Emmett cried out dramatically, and then said, "Oh crap," as they rounded the corner only to be faced with a gigantic cobra, poised to strike. Emmett took a moment to really be wishing he could wrestle a real snake that size.

The jeep hovered in front of the creature, trying to find a way past it. Just as the front of the vehicle sneaked by, the cobra leaned out and hissed at Edward and Jasper, who both sat on the edge—and Edward and Jasper hissed right back!

The Cullens were laughing hysterically as the jeep sped away from the Snake Room and back toward the bridge, where another jeep was getting ready to cross. They looked like they were about to join them on the bridge and crash, but (Alice) made a sharp turn to the right, leading them into an avalanche of human skulls; Mara's spirit loomed above them. The jeep zoomed out of there in a flash, going under the bridge this time and into a new cave, filled with rats, where the jeep's engine sputtered out.

"What a perfect place for a bathroom break," Alice said brightly, subtly sarcastic.

Not only was the place crawling with "rats", but if it weren't for their magnificent supernatural vision, it would be pitch black, too.

Then, just as quickly as it stopped, the jeep burst forward with incredible speed. The human couple in the back shrieked in surprised excitement.

The jeep arrived at a new corridor now, a nice lit one... Well, it was nice looking aside from the spear-wielding skeleton warriors that were painted inside, with small holes in the wall where their mouths were.

"This seems suspicious," Carlisle murmured as the jeep hesitated for only a moment (so the passengers could get a good look).

"Nonsense... Forward!" Alice commanded, and the jeep coincidentally obeyed, bolting straight through the hall.

The sound of darts (poisonous) shooting from the walls, hitting the jeep, and whistling by their heads was both heard and felt. Strong gusts of air were blasted them.

"We're being shot at!" Emmett yelled.

"Figures we'd get caught in another booby-trap in this place!" Jacob shouted.

"Aunt Alice did it this time," Nessie laughed, as bouts of air ambushed her from both sides.

Once safely through, the jeep approached a dark area and halted its advance. Indiana Jones appeared directly above them, wriggling on a rope that hung from the cavern's ceiling.

"Get in, Indy! What are you waiting for?" Emmett said, making Nessie giggle and say, "Yeah, we have to escape before another booby-trap—"

Nessie's words were cut off by Indy shouting at them to back up, to turn their headlights on. And as the jeep's lights clicked on, they illuminated a massive boulder rolling straight for them. Everyone's eyes widened. The jeep started backing up slightly but couldn't go any further. Several gasps resounded as the boulder threatened to crush Indy and the Cullens and the poor human couple in the back who got stuck with them. But then, at the last possible second, the temple floor gave way, sending them sailing into the chamber below. Everyone screamed as they went.

With laughter echoing off the walls, the jeep wound, gently now, through a dark tunnel that slowly lightened. Indy greeted them at the end, standing in front of the crushed boulder, wiping his forehead.

"Not bad..." Indy said, "...for tourists."

"Not bad...for a _robot_," Emmett shot back. Then he looked over his shoulder and made sure everybody was accounted for. "Everyone still in one piece? No arrows sticking out of you? No bugs in your hair? No snakes in your boots?" He waggled his eyebrows at his Toy Story reference.

"No, I think we're good," Esme said, looking around at everyone with a big smile. The ride had definitely been a thrill, as she was still holding onto Carlisle's arm.

"See? I am the best driver EVER!" Alice trilled, clapping her hands as she skipped off the jeep. The Cullens started taking the walk back through the temple, toward the exit.

"Are you out of your tiny mind? Look at all the danger you drove us through," Jacob said, laughing.

"No." Alice shook her head with an impish little grin. "Look at all the danger I drove us _out of. _You survived because of my amazing skill behind the wheel. You should be thanking me. Right, Bella?"

Bells responded with a mumble that sounded something like, "Worse than in the Porsche."

OoOoOoO

_Lawrence: "Prince Naveen, I've been looking for you everywhere."_

_Naveen: "What a coincidence, because I have been avoiding you everywhere."_

_~ The Princess and the Frog_

* * *

><p><strong>My, that was a long chapter. But it was a fun one! At least, I think so. :D<strong>

**As always, thank you for the reviews. :]**


	10. Adventureland: Part 2

**.:Adventureland - Part 2:.**

* * *

><p><em>"This is my family. It's little and broken, but still good. Yeah...still good." <em>

_~ Lilo and Stitch_

* * *

><p>The Cullens ended up at the Indiana Jones Adventure Outpost. They'd never seen so much Indiana Jones memorabilia before, and Emmett dragged them all in upon seeing it. There was so much to look at, so many options to choose from, that nobody knew where to start.<p>

Well, okay, Nessie knew exactly where to start once she saw all the toys.

Surrounded by her parents, grandparents, and Jacob, Nessie tested out practically all the fun items in the shop — cuddly stuffed animals, squirming plastic snakes, bouncy light-up balls, and so on — until she came to the costume section. A wide smile spread across her face as she spotted it: the soft, golden-brown Indiana Jones Adventure belt, with emerald encrusted gems (to make it girlie). She decided that this was what she wanted to add to her unusual Disney outfit. The adults couldn't help but laugh fondly as the princess strapped it around her waist, over her yellow Belle dress. It hung lopsided on her hips, but surprisingly, in an odd way, it looked sort of good there, like it fit perfectly.

"Clearly, she gets her taste from her mother," Jacob teased, as they waited for Edward to pay for it.

Bella only shrugged in response. "There's nothing wrong with my taste, so that's a compliment, right?"

"_Sure._"

Bella hit Jacob playfully on the arm.

"I just love their theatrical terminology," Edward said as he rejoined them. "When I had to sign the credit card receipt they asked for my 'autograph'. Made me feel special."

"You are special, Daddy," Nessie said.

"Awww." Esme and Bella both reached to hug the little girl at the same time. Edward's face softened as he smiled at his daughter.

"Ah, I've just been reminded why we spoil her so much," Carlisle chuckled to Jacob.

OoOoOoO

On the other side of the store, Rosalie and Alice were looking at the themed jewelry when Emmett came over to them.

"Hey, Rose, check this out."

The sisters turned to see Emmett wearing an Indiana Jones hat, an explorer's jacket, a utility belt, and, to top it off, he was holding a whip. Jasper was next to him in a similar—though darker—getup, with a red bandana around his neck.

Emmett smirked at Rose seductively and said, "Guess what we're playing when we get home?" He whipped the floor for emphasis.

"Emmett Cullen, this is Disneyland!" Alice chastised, pushing him away from a grinning Rosalie and back toward the clothing and props section of the store.

"What did I do? I didn't do anything wrong. Wait! At least get a picture of me and Jazz."

"Fine. But only because Jazz looks sexy!"

Emmett glowered at her for the double standard.

After a few poses from the brothers—and a few more when Nessie jumped in to show off her cool new belt that symbolized her journey through Adventureland—the Cullens were off to tour the rivers of Africa in The Jungle Cruise. Along the river, they encountered dangerous alligators, bathing elephants, hippos, rhinos (or fat unicorns), monkeys that had trashed a camp, a lion's den, an African Witch Doctor, and then, according to their guide, they searched for a butterfly that ranged from one-foot to a whopping twelve inches! (Or was it the other way around?)

Nessie's favorite part was the tigers, especially when their guide said, "These tigers can jump over 20 feet! But don't worry, we're only 10 feet away—they'll jump right over us."

At the end of the journey, they even got to see the backside of a waterfall!

Yes, it was an amazing trip.

All too soon, as far as Nessie was concerned, they started pulling back into the dock. Their guide bid them farewell in the famous Jungle Cruise Skipper fashion.

"If you enjoyed yourselves my name is Daniel and this has been the world famous Jungle Cruise," he said. "If you didn't, my name is Mike and this has been Space Mountain. Now, get off my boat.

"Oh wait, Disney manners: Have a magical day! ... _Now_ get off my boat!"

Once off, Nessie gasped when she saw the Genie from Aladdin in the Aladdin and Jasmine Oasis, giving autographs and taking pictures. A photo-op with the Cullens came seconds later.

And then, before they knew it, they were in an enchanted Tiki Room, singing:

_In the Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Room  
>All the birds sing words and the flowers croon<br>In the Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Room!_

The Cullens were stretched out along a bench in the back of the hut. Birds, flowers, and tiki men statues all sang, cracked jokes, and sang some more. The Cullens even sang along (not wanting to upset the Tiki Gods, of course).

"And now that you're all standing..." one bird said at the end of the show, "we have a wonderful magic trick for you."

"Yea. A wonderful trick."

"Ev'rybody, face the door."

"And the trick is, we're gonna make you all...disappear!"

The audience laughed as they began filing out of the Tiki Room.

"That was the end of Adventureland," Bella said. The Cullens found themselves back in front of the castle by the "Friends" statue.

"Where to next?"

"Oh!" Nessie exclaimed, putting her fingers to her temple and staring off into space. "I'm using the gift the god Mara gave me..."

"Ah, so what do you observe in our future?" Carlisle asked.

"I foresee...the _future_ in our future!"

OoOoOoO

_"Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the decision that something else is more important than fear."_

_~The Princess Diaries_

* * *

><p><strong>A short chapter, finishing up Adventureland. If it was me, I'd be going on Indiana Jones ten more times. lol<strong>

**Thank you for your reviews! :]**


	11. Tomorrowland: Part 1

**.:Tomorrowland - Part 1:.**

* * *

><p><em>"No wonder you're late. Why, this watch is exactly two days slow."<em>

_~ Alice in Wonderland_

* * *

><p>"Hmm, hold on. Maybe we should look at the map," Esme suggested.<p>

"Who needs a map?" Emmett scoffed, marching straight into Tomorrowland. "That ride looks cool, doesn't it, Ness?"

He was pointing to the Astro Orbitor, where rockets carouseled above their heads. But all around them were spaceships and astronauts and buildings decorated in such strange technology that Nessie was momentarily distracted from what her uncle was saying.

"This place has changed a lot since I was here last." Bella sighed. "I guess I should stop being surprised by the changes, huh?"

"It's only natural to notice," Jasper said. "Natural to notice, and natural to accept it."

Bella could have sworn the look he gave her was significant, like her brother was aware of the hardships she faced. And why wouldn't he be? He'd been detecting nothing but anxiety from her for the past few months, and he pinned it, quite accurately, on the move away from Forks.

Bella could only stare at him—she'd feel like an idiot later—as she processed his words. She suddenly remembered that Jasper had been around longer than everyone here other than Carlisle. And from all the different environments he's lived in throughout a century, the changes he experienced have only made life better and better for him.

But then, what about Rosalie? She had a perfect life, just as Bella had in Forks right now, and when change happened for her, it was a nightmare she never thought existed. In fact, she was still not over it, and she most likely never could be, because her _gifted_ memory wouldn't let her forget the pain, a pain only increased with the intensity vampires felt. Bella knew she was lucky to have everything she has up to this point, and she didn't know if she could trust anything more from fate or luck or whatever. _Maybe Edward was also right when he said we've lost our faith in our future_, Bella thought, grim. But Bella was still worried about the unknown of what happens next, about finally joining the immortal world of her new family the way they all did — sacrificing her human life behind completely, once and for all.

"Jake, ride with me!" Nessie's voice broke Bella out of her thoughts.

Apparently, Jacob, Emmett, and Rosalie were already getting in line for Astro Orbitor with Nessie.

"Well, Astro Orbitor it is then," Carlisle chuckled, as the rest hurried to join.

They paired off again, and since Jacob was going with Renesmee this time, the remaining Cullens went with their significant others.

Being seated in front of their partners, the girls operated the control that took their rockets up or down. Nessie and Alice were having fun alternating between the highest point and the lowest point. Esme held her and Carlisle's rocket at the top so they could enjoy the beautiful view. Rosalie did the same, except she did it so her and Emmett could look down on everyone else, all superior-like; every time Emmett would reach around her to have a bit of fun with the controls, Rosalie would smack his hand away. Bella also wouldn't let Edward touch the controls,

Their flight eventually came to a landing.

Nobody had a choice on where they were going next. Once Emmett saw Buzz Lightyear, that was it. Their second space adventure was going to be Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters.

As they stood in line, the LGM's (little green men) seemed to be distressed over the evil Emperor Zurg. Buzz informed all the "Space Rangers" about the mission they were about to embark on to save the crystallic fusion cells that the LGM's needed. Etch, the Etch-n-Sketch, even helped Buzz draw out diagrams to explain how their spaceships and lasers worked.

"Oh, I get it. It's like a video game that's a ride," Jacob said, his excitement doubling.

"This is not a ride. This is a mission!" Nessie exclaimed. She had the most adorable expression of determination on her face. "We must save Green Planet! Who's with me?"

The Cullens all joined her in her enthusiasm, piling their hands in the center of the family's circle and then breaking.

"This is going to be great." Emmett laughed. "I've always wanted to be a Space Ranger."

"I'm only doing it because the little green guys are adorable," Jasper confessed in a flat, deadpan voice. The others burst out laughing.

Before they left the room, Alice took a picture of Buzz and Etch. "You know, I don't remember them being so big," she said.

"We're the size of toys, Alice," Bella retorted, rolling her eyes.

"It was a joke." Alice glared at her. "I'm not that slow."

Bella laughed, saying, "Could've fooled me."

"That's it—we're enemies now."

Bella only laughed again.

The line moved quickly after that. They reached the moving sidewalk where they hopped into their Star Cruisers. Nessie partnered with Jacob again. They grabbed their laser blasters and prepared for the battle, saying, "Bring it on evil alien scum!"

They flew through space, blasting away with their laser guns at any 'Z' target. Jacob took over the joystick that controlled which direction their ship faced; he spun the ship back and forth in order to get the best angles for all the targets.

In the middle of the ride, there was a break from all the shooting when they entered a tunnel filled with blinking white and colored lights. At this part, Jacob followed the example Alice and Esme were showing in front of them—he kept their spaceship spinning 360 degrees, nonstop, until they came out the other side of the rainbow tunnel. Nessie's gleeful laugh lasted the whole way through.

"Woah," she said at the end, dizzy, trying to fix her vision, as she was seeing three Jacobs now.

At the end of the ride they encountered the ultimate battle: the fight against Emperor Zurg himself!

The Cullens fought him off like master Space Rangers. They finally won, of course—they're the Cullens, what'd you expect? their scores flashed on the control panel in front of them, and they compared their numbers to the ranking scale on the wall when they got off.

"Bam! 266,600," Jacob announced proudly. "4th rank, Space Scout. Beat that."

Edward smirked at him. "411,300 for me. 5th rank, First Class Ranger."

"Ha! I got 490,701," Emmett boasted.

"Hmm, you beat me by a hundred," Jasper frowned. "I got 490,600."

"Ha!" Emmett repeated.

"Well, I was busy spinning the spaceship for Nessie," Jacob muttered in defense.

"Yeah, right."

"That's the worst excuse I've ever heard."

"I could easily be a Cosmic Commando or Glactic Hero if I was _really_ trying."

The boys continued to argue over who the better Space Ranger was, saying that the highest score doesn't necessarily matter; rather, it's the person who had the most accuracy (though there was no way to prove who exactly had the most precise hits).

"Excuse me, _boys_," Rosalie sang, pushing them aside to let her through. She smirked at them and pointed to herself while saying, "600,400 exactly. Rank 6: Cosmic Commando."

The boys gaped at her, as she flicked her hair over her shoulder and headed down the exit.

Alice went skipping pleasantly past them, next. Before disappearing around the corner with Rosalie, she twirled around to say she was a Cosmic Commando, too.

Then Bella came up beside them, holding Nessie's hand.

The boys glared suspiciously at her.

When she noticed their dirty looks, she raised her free hand innocently. "Don't look at me. I barely got over 200,000." She shrugged.

"Psh. Who do those girls think they are?" Emmett grumbled as he went after them.

When the family caught up with Alice and Rosalie, they found them laughing by a row of touch screen computers—they were busy operating one. Alice waved them over to see what was so funny. Apparently, they discovered there was a hidden camera on the ride, and the sisters found their family's pictures. They scrolled through them again, showing the others now. The funniest one was of Edward and Bella; the brunette was coincidentally looking straight at the camera with her eyes and mouth wide open, while her bronze-haired husband had the look on his face that he gets when in pursuit of a mountain lion. Jacob's was pretty hilarious, too, because the camera caught him just as he had his hands up, celebrating hitting a very difficult target. Nessie just had squinty eyes as she concentrated.

When they all regained their composure, Bella e-mailed her and Edward's photo, along with Nessie and Jacob's, to Charlie (as the ride let her do).

"He's going to love our faces," she laughed.

"And he'll probably show it to my dad," Jacob grinned. "The pack will get a good laugh."

Moving on, they ended up in a shop, where Emmett insisted on buying a little plush LGM for his and Rose's bed. Rosalie rolled her eyes as he bought it—she wasn't keeping that on their bed. Then the Cullens wandered across the way to a big sign that read _Star Tours_.

"I am so ready for a tour of the stars," Alice said as they got in line.

They were entertained upon seeing some of their favorite Star Wars characters while in the queue. Nessie took a picture with R2-D2, her favorite character of the franchise.

Their space adventure aboard the Star Speeder 3000 was supposed to take them on a flight to the Endor Moon, much to everyone's excitement. But it took a little unexpected detour due to the fact that it was their captain's first solo flight. The Cullens and the rest of the passengers soared into hyperspace, flew through comets, got caught in the tractor beam of an enemy ship, and even helped in the destruction of the Death Star, "Because I'm just that badass," according to Jacob.

They exited the motion-simulator ride and found themselves in yet another store. This one was filled with Star Wars merchandise (go figure).

Emmett grabbed a blue, plastic lightsaber out of a bin and flicked it open.

"What do you say, Nessie? You up for a duel?"

Picking out a green lightsaber herself, she smiled. "En garde!"

"En garde?" Emmett narrowed his eyes. "French words make me mad!" he said, quoting one of Nessie's most watched films: Mickey and the Three Musketeers. And then he lunged for her.

The two fought for a few minutes, dodging and blocking each others thrusts. Then Jacob jumped in with two red swords, laughing like a villain. Emmett and Nessie stared at him, then each other, before grinning and teaming up against the common enemy.

Jacob managed to catch Emmett at the perfect angle to fling his sword out of his hand. Emmett's lightsaber went flying a little too high, and the three Jedi's cringed as they watched it hit Esme. The mother Cullen gasped, touched the spot where it hit her, and glared up at them. They thought they were going to be scolded, until Esme pretended to be collapsing to the floor.

"I have...been hit..." she whimpered. "It seems this is the end for me. Who will avenge my death?"

Jacob started his evil laugh again.

Suddenly, Bella, Alice, and Jasper were behind him, caging him in a headlock before he knew what was going on.

"Hey, what the-?"

"Get him, Nessie!" the trio shouted.

"This is for Esme, the Momma Jedi!" Nessie declared dramatically as her lightsaber poked into Jacob's stomach.

"Argh! You got me!"

Nessie broke out into a victory dance so intricate that it had passersby slowing down to watch. The on-lookers applauded her when she was finished, and she curtsied. The Cullens were highly amused.

"Where did you learn that?" Bella wondered.

"Quil and Seth danced like that at Claire's birthday party," Nessie answered.

"That explains a lot," Jacob muttered, thinking those moves were familiar somehow.

Nessie then declared she knew what she wanted to add to her unique Disney princess outfit. Representing Tomorrowland, the half-vampire will wield her green lightsaber. As they waited in line to purchase it, a funny noise came from Jacob's stomach.

Nessie giggled. "I think I broke Jake in our battle."

"Maybe." Jacob smirked. "But I think you just woke up my stomach and now it's realized it's hungry."

"Speaking of which, you should be getting hungry, too, sweetie," Bella told Nessie as she ran her fingers through her daugher's bronze curls.

"I am a little..."

"Why don't we grab lunch for them and take it into the line for Space Mountain?" Edward suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea," Carlisle nodded. "It seems to be a popular attraction, so will most likely have a long queue."

After burying Nessie's accessory, the little girl decided on a restaurant called Pizza Port (but she kept calling it Pizza Planet, in honor of Toy Story). And by the time Jacob and Nessie were done with their lunch, they were almost to the front of the line, at the entrance of Space Mountain.

OoOoOoO

"Wow, where are we going?" Nessie asked, as they made their way through the maze-like corridors of the Space Mountain spaceport. The moment they stepped inside, it was, once again, a different place. They were no longer in a theme park. But this time it was not a cartoon town, or the wild west, or the jungle that they entered; it was something not one of them had ever experienced before except here in Tomorrowland. This was outer space. And when they stepped into the loading zone, they gaped at the giant rocket engine glowing in front of them, and watched the giant window at the front, where they could see the universe they were floating through, gliding past stars and passing planets. It really felt like they were traveling in a spaceship now.

They were soon directed to their assigned lanes at the glowing purple gates. Nessie jumped with joy when they got row 1; she and Edward had the front seat.

"This is going to be so cool!" Nessie said. "Isn't it, daddy?"

"It definitely is."

The gates glided open, and Edward helped Nessie into their spaceship. She pointed out how the speakers in the seats were a Hidden Mickey; she had been forgetting all day to search out the hidden Mickeys, unless she spotted a more obvious one, like this.

After everyone's lap bars were secured, they prepared for launch. Their rocket moved forward to where a man was sitting behind the glass overhead, standing as mission control. Nessie waved at him, and smiled when he waved back.

Suddenly, a man sounded from the speakers.

"This is Tower, launch sequence engaged."

Turning right, they sloped upward, making their way through a tunnel of red strobe lights, before entering another tunnel of flashing, horizontal blue lights that zoomed by them, increasing in speed as if their rocket was powering up. Following this was a long chain lift where the screens encircling the track began to spin, giving the illusion that _they_, the Cullens, were spinning. And then, finally they reached the top where the galaxy swirled around them. The room was pitch-black and all they could see was the thousands of stars.

A countdown began—_10, 9, 8_—as they made one final ascent into the stars.

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1.._.

The rockets blasted off and the Cullens flew at top speed into space, past novas and asteroids, through galaxies. They dipped and turned at unpredictable moments, always to the exciting music that played around them. Nessie was screaming and giggling the whole way (now dubbed her giggle-scream). Already, this was easily one of the Cullens' favorite rides in the park. They dived downward, plunging in a consistent right-turned helix, going fast and faster, until, suddenly, they turned left. They entered a tunnel with many colorful stars flying towards them. Two bright flashes of a camera blinded them as it took their picture.

The Cullens were laughing happily while it took a moment for them to get their eyesight back. The rockets were slowly pulling back into port now.

"Wow!" That was pretty intense," Emmett was saying as they got off the ride. The others had to agree.

"That was awesome!"

"I wasn't expecting it to be that cool, to tell the truth."

"I didn't even care that we could see the track."

"The music really enhanced the experience on this ride."

"Momma, Daddy, look at Grandpa's hair! Hehehe." Nessie pointed, trying to muffle her giggles.

Edward and Bella glanced over, and Carlisle gave them a look that dared them to laugh. Edward pressed his lips together, turning away quickly, but Bella couldn't help the laugh that slipped out of her. Everyone's hair was once again windblown—Carlisle's just happened to be the funniest this time around. Esme softly chuckled as she smoothed it back out for him.

Making their way up the exit steps, they stopped to look at their picture. Several of them had their hands up, some were screaming their heads off, others had huge smiles on their faces; every one of them looked like they were having the time of their life. Esme noted how it was actually a great picture of them all. She bought it.

After Jacob stopped to use the restroom, they started making their way to Autopia—a car ride, by the looks of it on the map.

Upon leaving the bathroom area, however, Nessie's steps faltered as she spotted a cylinder, two-story building that appeared to be rotating.

Bella looked around to hold her daughter's hand so they wouldn't get separated, but she wasn't there. She turned around to the princess standing a few feet behind, just staring. Bella tried following her gaze. "Nessie, what's wrong?"

"Momma, that building is spinning."

"Yes. That is strange, isn't it?" Bella was just now noticing it, too.

"What is inside?"

"I don't know."

"There's a line for it," Jasper observed. The family had stopped to wait for them. "It appears to be another attraction."

"Can we go in? _Please_!" Nessie's eyes were pleading, gleaming with curiosity. She'd never seen a revolving building before, much less one you could actually go inside of.

"Well," Bella looked around, "if everyone wants to go."

"Of course."

"Lets do it!"

"It looks interesting..."

"Our next house should rotate like that."

"Ha. Good luck with that, Em."

_OoOoOoO_

_"Even miracles take a little time." _

_~ Cinderella_

* * *

><p><strong>I've never seen anyone get off Space Mountain without a smile on their face, and I watch for it. I think it's impossible. :D<strong>

**Your reviews make me smile! Thank you! -^.^-**


	12. Tomorrowland: Part 2

**.:Tomorrowland - Part 2:.**

* * *

><p><em>"From way up here, it's crystal clear that now I'm in a whole new world with you." <em>

_~ Aladdin_

* * *

><p>A long ramp lead the supernatural family to what was formally known as the Carousel Theater. The rotating wall decorated in murals of the future was sliced into sections; once in a while, as the wall turned, a portion of it would be cut out so that guests could board onto the platform. As the next entry point arrived, a cast member ushered the people in line onto the stage. Nessie jumped onto it, rather than simply walking onto it, like the others, for she thought it would be weird if she had one foot down on the moving floor and her other foot on the stationary floor.<p>

Once all the guests were gathered onto the stage, facing the entrance of the building, the monitors above the doors flickered on.

"_Hel-lo, happy humanoids_!" exclaimed a man... er, robot from the screen. He was gold and shiny, and introduced himself as Tom Morrow, welcoming everybody to "his" land—he was mayor of Tomorrowland. "_I'm here to tell you about a place where innovation and invention are smooshed together to create one big, insane word: Innoventions!_"

"This sounds interesting," Carlisle murmured, rather delighted. Esme chuckled at her husband and his curious, inquiring mind.

Tom continued the introduction, comically naming off some amazing, remarkable, and wacky inventions that humans have come up with over the years, while footage of the technology was shown.

"Ha, I remember that!" Alice laughed, along with Emmett. The two "kids" wouldn't have got funny looks from the people beside them if it weren't for the fact that the things being shown on screen were in black-and-white.

"_Everything you're about to see here today is real_," Tom continued, "_is actual... everything is satisfactual! Hahaha._

"_OK, enough jokes. Now, Innoventions is coming to your doorsteps in 3... 2... 1..._"

The double doors opened and the guests shuffled through. Inside they met the actual, full-sized Tom Morrow in all his audio-animatronic glory. He talked to them a little more before telling them to head on into the "Dream House" because he was expecting more guests soon.

"_There's a great big beautiful tomorrow headed right this way_!" Tom sang as the Cullens continued on.

They ended up in front of a stage that was designed to look like an entry way of a house. There was a flat screen on the wall where, after welcoming the guests into his home, a casts member presented them with an interactive demonstration of state-of-the-art technology, while also comparing it to inventions of yesteryear and chatting about Walt Disney's dream to create a land that showcased the technological advances of the world.

Then, finally, they were let free to roam the rest of the Dream House. It was a completely futuristic house, and for a family filled with "old people" it was certainly intriguing. There was so much to do and look at that the Cullens had to all split up, each wanting to go to a different room first.

Edward, Jacob, and Nessie started toward the hallway; although, they lost Jacob when they passed the living room with the comfy couches and huge flat screen TVs.

"Daddy, look. Fishies!" Nessie said, wandering over to a screen incorporated into a wall—it acted as a fish tank. There were kids surrounding it, and whenever one touched the screen with their little fingers, the fish would swarm to that area; or they could feed them; or, Nessie's personal favorite, they could draw their own fish and send it swimming with the others. But the other "real" fish chased the drawing all around until it exploded into bubbles. With that knowledge, Nessie drew a mini stick-figure that had specific details—Edward's lips pressed together when he realized she was drawing Aro of the Volturi. Then Nessie sent the Aro wooshing through the fish tank as the other fish chased him, and both she and Edward laughed hysterically when Aro burst into a cloud of bubbles (Edward really couldn't help himself—it was funny).

After that, they made their way into a fantasy land; it was a library filled with giant flowers and mushroom stools. There was a woman there who was beginning to read a Peter Pan story. Nessie pulled Edward to sit down with her; he was the only adult sitting in the middle of a group of children, but his little princess was happy and that's all that mattered. It was actually quite interesting, Edward thought. Magical. For, as the woman read, cues in the story set off lights, sounds, colors, and videos throughout the room. The kids loved it. Edward had to tell Esme about this find to see if they could find a way to put this into their new home. Surely it was possible since everything in this house was said to be real, purchasable _somewhere_.

Of course, Edward would have to save telling his mother about it till later. On the other side of the house, Esme, Carlisle, and Bella were in the Kitchen, in awe that the appliances actually talked to each other.

To test it out, Bella took a food product from the refrigerator, scanned the bar code on the computer that was built into the fridge, and then all the cooking instructions were being sent over to the oven—which turned itself on for pre-heating—as well as adding more of the product to the virtual grocery list. Meanwhile, Esme was placing numerous ingredients on the counter top. To their delight and surprise, the kitchen recognized the ingredients and suggested recipes for the items, providing instructions on how to cook the meal once a specific recipe was selected.

"Carlisle, would you have ever imagined anything like this a hundred years ago?" Esme whispered, running her fingers along the advanced technology. She came from a very different world of kitchens.

"Not at all. But when you've been alive so long, seen as much new developments as I have, you come to expect the impossible."

"It's all so bizarre, though. Unsettling almost."

"Change usually is; that never means it will be bad."

The two smiled at each other.

Bella froze.

_There it was again_, she thought with dread. _Change_. It was like it was following her everywhere, haunting her until she accepted it. She turned her head away from her vampire parents and scowled at herself.

Really, how hard was it to accept? Change was an inevitable part of life, and Bella has seen the good and the bad, so what was wrong now?

Things were perfect right now, that's what was wrong. Once they move, they'll be split up from Charlie and the pack and, if Bella was truly being honest, from Forks. The green, rainy town made her feel safe and at home. She was afraid to leave it. Didn't _want_ to leave it.

Bella wondered how the rest of the Cullens managed it, made it seem so easy? And none of them had a choice, unlike Bella, who knew the consequences of leaving the mortal world behind and chose to deal with them. Although, maybe it wasn't the right comparison. The others had years to move one. Some had a century or more. Maybe it was always difficult in the beginning. But Bella knew she'd have to accept her decision to sacrifice her old life for the new one with Edward.

As she thought of Edward, she thought of all they've been through, of all the happiness she's felt since meeting him, and how that would have never occurred if not for moving away from her comfortable lifestyle in Arizona...

With a sudden bolt of understanding, Bella finally grasped what everyone has been trying to tell her.

Sure, they were moving, and things may be difficult to cope with at first, but Charlie was still going to be a part of her and Renesmee's life, as was the pack. It will be different, but that doesn't mean it will be worse, as Carlisle pointed out. It could even be better in its own way. But it needs that chance.

Bella's scowl faded. Her eternal future with Edward was just waiting to begin, and she felt a little lighter at the prospect. For even when, one-by-one, funeral after funeral, her human loved ones pass on, she would still have the Cullens—all who would support her through a process they knew too well—and Jacob and Renesmee—who would both be going through it with her—and, above all, she would always have Edward. She realized she had a lot more than most people. Thinking of the ones she's going to spend forever with, and all the things she has to be excited for...it made the less fortunate things seem worth it; or bearable, at the most.

The sight of Carlisle and Esme—arms interlocked as they strolled to another counter, eyes glowing every time they glanced at each other, smiles on their faces—was a sort of proof to Bella. Again, she couldn't imagine what things must look like to them—all the changes they've witnessed and adapted to, together. In Carlisle and Esme, Bella could see herself and Edward, years from now. For no matter what comes and passes, it will be okay. For even when Charlie and Renee are gone... beyond the sorrow Bella would know they lived a good, happy life, and that she cherished her time with them as much as she could. They would always be watching over her even long after they're gone, and it will also be okay. Bella's heart would go on.

_Just like in Titanic_, Bella thought, suddenly having a new respect for the movie's theme song.

She quickly followed Carlisle and Esme, who had paused in front of the kitchen's small flat screen TV. Sleeping Beauty was playing—a good fairy was blessing the newborn princess with the gift of song. Carlisle touched the screen until it skipped forward to Esme's favorite part in the movie, where Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip waltzed along the edge of the river to "Once Upon A Dream". As Carlisle twirled his wife around the kitchen to the music, and Esme hummed along as she danced, Bella smiled, feeling for the first time that things were going to be all right.

OoOoOoO

Just outside the kitchen, Alice had convinced Jasper to sit at a table in the Dining Room with her. A young woman there demonstrated how the four screens integrated into the table worked. Alice wanted to join because, when they arrived, the four screens showed bubble wrap and the two children already sitting at the table were having a race to see who could pop all the bubbles on their screen the fastest—Alice wanted to join the race. But Jasper hadn't found it interesting. That's when the young woman placed a jar of glittering pixie dust on one of the screens. Somehow, it downloaded into the black screens. When the jar was taken off, the woman ran her fingers over them. A trail of pixie dust followed. Now, Jasper and Alice have been sitting at the table for a good ten minutes, just drawing designs out of sparkles. Alice was looking pretty pleased with herself for finding this attraction. She joked that she had no idea Jasper was so intrigued by fairy dust, to which he remarked he must have an affinity for pixies. Alice smiled.

When they finally broke away, they encountered Emmett and Rosalie in the Bedroom (naturally). The two were standing in front of a mirror, next to the closet.

"Hey, Alice, check out this fancy-pants mirror," Emmett said.

Emmett's reflection was Emmett, but his clothes were different. In the mirror he was wearing a crisp, black suit.

"How do I look?" he asked suavely.

Rosalie pressed a few things on the mirror (it was a touch screen mirror), and then answered, "Earth-shatteringly sexy."

Emmett turned back to see he was now wearing a frilly pink princess dress. Alice was amazed to see that it was the exact same dress that was hanging in the closet next to them.

"Let me try!" Alice all but squealed.

Before she could change the outfit, Carlisle entered the room curiously, only to see Emmett twirling around the room "wearing" a princess dress. The scene was normal enough, as far as Carlisle was concerned. He went over to the mirror itself. "This is pretty neat," he said.

"You program your wardrobe into it," Rosalie told him.

"The dress is perfectly fitting on Emmett, too," Jasper observed. When Emmett shifted weight—or twirled, as the case may be—the dress on the screen moved like it physically would if it was on him.

They each had their go at dressing Emmett, and also trying on outfits themselves. The mirror projected accessories and hairstyles onto them, too. Rosalie gave Alice long hair, while Jasper turned Carlisle into a brunette.

When they were through, giving another family a chance to play with it, they found Edward, Nessie, Esme, and Bella playing in the Dining Room. They weren't playing with pixie dust, though; they were "splashing" in a creek, while sending a floating leaf sailing from one screen to another, like they were playing Four Square with it.

"Where's Jake?" Nessie asked a moment later. They were all headed to explore the upper level of the house.

"I saw him heading upstairs before I entered the Bedroom," Carlisle said. "So, he should be up here somewhere."

"Found him!" Emmett announced immediately. "Losing to a bunch of ten-year-olds, I might add."

Jacob was playing virtual hockey with a group of kids. His massive body looked odd as Jacob ran around, kicking the virtual puck around the virtual rink, but his determined, playfully competitive, boyish expression fit the scene perfectly. Sometimes it was hard to remember how young Jacob really was. The puck was kicked down the rink to the smallest kid playing. He then passed it to Jacob, who was in the perfect position to make a goal. Jacob aimed the puck and kicked, sending it speeding to the net, when Nessie jumped in front of it at the last possible second, kicked, and sent it sailing past the werewolf, into the other net, earning the other team a point.

"Are you kidding me?" Jacob had to do a double take as he processed what just happened.

"You were blocked by a _girl_!" one of the little boys guffawed, and then they all started laughing at him.

"Really, Ness?" Jacob pouted. "In front of the guys?"

Nessie folded her arms triumphantly, smiling widely with her chin up. She did nothing but grin evilly at him. Then she sauntered away, mimicking Rosalie from the Buzz Lightyear ride.

"Now who does that remind you of?" Esme said, smirking at her blonde daughter.

"Someone's a bad influence," Emmett teased.

"You mean _good_ influence," Alice disagreed. "It's a lesson every girl must learn: beat the boys' and then rub it subtly in their faces. Hehehe."

"Oh no. If she's going to be taking tips from Alice and Rose..." Edward grimaced playfully.

"Jacob's going to have to watch his back," Jasper finished with a chuckle.

Emmett shook his head. "Another woman in the house. That's all we need."

"We're teaching her well then, yes?" Esme muttered to her three daughters, who all laughed in agreement while following after Nessie.

The boys stayed behind to join in the hockey game.

Nobody noticed that Carlisle had disappeared. Not long after the family had found Jacob did the doctor spot the medical/health exhibit; there was no stopping him from investigating after that. And the things he discovered there, with his photographic memory and centuries of knowledge, might just save lives...

Twenty minutes later, from way across the building, as Alice, Rosalie, Bella, and Nessie were all occupied with some video games, Esme watched Carlisle rush away from the Health Center and out the exit. It was strange. He must be going to make a call, because he was yanking his cell phone out of his pocket as he went. Esme's eyes wandered back toward the Health Center, wondering what he saw there, and who was he calling, and why it was so urgent. She wanted to go after him, but she knew that whatever it was he didn't need interruptions. The kids were almost done exploring everything, and then they could leave and join Carlisle. She could question him then.

After the video games, the girls found themselves in front of a machine that claimed to show them what they will look like in 50 years, assuming that they age... which the Cullen ladies—after Bella was forced to sit down to get her picture taken, answer some questions, and then watch her face wrinkle—were suddenly very grateful that they had the perk of _not_ aging. Bella especially, since the boys had decided to show up and rejoin them right at the moment her old, wrinkly face was up for show. If she could still blush, she'd be redder than Minnie Mouse's dress. Of course, Bella wasn't going down without a fight—she had _everyone_ take a turn being old, and she laughed hysterically when they found out that neither Emmett, Jacob, nor Jasper had any right to laugh at her when they're pictures were equally bad, or worse. Edward, Alice, and Nessie were the weirdest to see old, while Esme actually looked pretty decent in hers, almost like a graceful, timeless aging had occurred. Rosalie was the only one who refused to do it—not because of her vanity, like Jacob laughed at her for; rather, she just didn't want to see an image that _should_ come to life...but never will. She didn't even look at Emmett's.

When they were done, it was time to leave the Innoventions building behind. Esme told the others that Carlisle was already outside. She headed for the exit, walking faster than normal. The Cullen kids followed behind her, like little ducklings. They found Carlisle easily, of course. He was right outside, and, even if he wasn't, Edward could hear his thoughts.

"Why are you out here already?" Jacob questioned him. "You missed all of us growing old. I looked like an evil creature you'd find in Lord of the Rings." He snorted.

"Only a lot uglier," Bella said, grinning. She still wasn't ready to let go of the teasing they inflicted on her when their pictures weren't any better.

Carlisle chuckled. "Sounds like something I don't regret missing."

"Why did you come running out here, dear?" Esme asked, masking well her impatience; the curiosity was killing her.

"I had to contact Dr. Snow about Jordan's health."

"Your patient? The 14-year-old?"

Carlisle nodded, as the family headed for the next attraction. His eyes sparkled with a hint of something that looked very much like hope.

"You think that's what it is?" Edward asked out-of-the-blue.

"I could be wrong, but I don't think I am." The doctor fully smiled then. After all the time spent of worrying over this boy's illness and not having a single clue what to do, it was incredibly uplifting to find something that, now, seems more obvious. Maybe all he needed was a fresh perspective. "It's too early to celebrate," he continued, "but we're on the right track now, of that I'm positive."

"That's wonderful news, Carlisle!" Esme was happy to finally find out what was going on, and relieved that it was something good.

"It certainly is." Carlisle's smile widened (if that was possible), and then, finally, the Cullens made it to Autopia.

OoOoOoO

_"Around here, however, we don't look backwards for very long. We keep moving forward, opening up new doors and doing new things,  
>because we're curious, and curiosity keeps leading us down new paths."<em>

_~ Walt Disney_

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, this is turning out to be a very long land...<strong>

**As always, I thank you so much for reviewing, and I hope you liked this chapter! :]**


	13. Tomorrowland: Part 3

__**.:Tomorrowland - Part 3:.**

* * *

><p><em>Turk: What'cha gonna call it?<em>

_Kala: I think I'll call HIM...Tarzan._

_Turk:_ Tarzan_? ... Well, okay. He's your baby. :/_

_~Tarzan xD_

* * *

><p>After their small detour into Innoventions, the Cullens finally arrived at Autopia. Everyone took separate cars so that they could all drive. Someone had to go with Nessie, though, because she was too small to go alone. Esme, not caring much if she drove or not, went with her granddaughter.<p>

"If anyone is going to teach you how to drive, it is going to be me," Esme told her as they started moving. As she said it, she also glanced accusingly at the rest of the family, who were still on the dock. Esme and Nessie were passing right by them.

"We're amazing drivers," Edward said, smiling crookedly.

"The faster the better, that's our motto," Alice trilled.

The last thing they heard was Esme, muttering, "My point exactly."

As the rest of the Cullens were assigned their cars, one-by-one, they both laughed and frowned when they got a vehicle type or a color they didn't want. Edward wanted Sparky, the sports car; but he ended up with Dusty, an off-road style car. And while Emmett wanted Dusty, he ended up with Suzy, the Volkswagen Beetle. Alice was the only one, to her obvious delight, who got what she wanted—Sparky in the color yellow. The others think she somehow planned it. That sneaky Alice.

Autopia was a one of the more peaceful attractions at Disneyland. Everyone drove along the track at different paces, but all admired the scenery as they went. Nessie kept accidentally running the wheels into the track's bumper. Esme assured her she'd get better. And she did.

A couple cars behind them, Emmett spotted a sign telling drivers not to rear-end the car in front of them. He smiled mischievously.

Bella was moseying along the track, happy as can be. In front of her Nessie was concentrating on not hitting the guide rail, so she was slowed down quite a bit; Bella had to lift her foot off the gas pedal as a result, and then, out of nowhere, something hit the back of her car and jolted her forward.

"Emmett!" she growled when she turned around and saw him in hysterics.

"Hahahaha—oomph!"

Emmett's cackling was cut off as something rammed into him, and, because he was already doubled over, his head smacked into the steering wheel. He glared over his shoulder. Edward was grinning, acting smug in his _bigger_ car. Behind them, Alice, Carlisle, and Jasper enjoyed the entertainment.

However, at the very back of the Cullen line-up, a steaming Rosalie was spewing out hate for the person in front of her.

Jacob was inching down the track at a purposely snail-like pace in his Suzy, perfectly at ease. "You forced me to trade spots with you so you got the sports car, Blondie. Don't tell me you regret it?"

"If you don't start moving faster, I will shave you bald, mutt. In wolf form!"

Jacob didn't speed up one bit. He kept his frustratingly slow pace, crawling down the track. Rosalie let her foot off the pedal, waited a few moments, then rammed into him at full speed. She did it a second time. A third. A fourth. But Jacob wasn't phased; instead, in retaliation, he lifted his foot off the pedal completely and came to a dead stop in the middle of the road. He smiled cheerfully over his shoulder at the glowering blonde, who had her foot down on the pedal as far as it would go and still couldn't go anywhere.

Jacob was plotting his next move when a voice yelled from behind them. "Hey, what's the hold up?"

Rosalie smiled sweetly at the line forming behind her and leaned to the side so they could see the culprit. She pointed at Jacob accusingly. All the dads in the cars behind them started shouting at the werewolf.

"Come on, man, go down the road!"

"Get moving!"

Jacob laughed as he took off down the track again. "It seems not even Disneyland can stop road rage."

"Or stupidity," Rosalie shot back at him under her breath.

They made it back to the start without any further incidents.

"There you guys are." Emmett waved at them as the two arrived back into the station. "We were wondering what was taking so long." His words only made Rosalie glare at him. "What's the look for? I know the cars aren't speedsters, but I kind of grew fond of my Suzy."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "The cars would have been perfectly fine if _some_ of them had better _drivers_."

Bella and Nessie stared suspiciously at Jacob when he started snickering.

"Then again," Rose's face turned inquisitive, "if I had the engine turbocharged..." She was picturing how the scenario would have been one hundred times better if she could have stepped on the gas pedal and sent Jacob flying.

"I can see those plotting thoughts in your head, and, babe, you better save your sexy auto talk for when we're back home. My self control isn't as tamed as many think."

Edward and Bella quickly pushed Nessie toward the Finding Nemo Submarines when her face twisted in confusion over her uncle's words. They gave Emmett a warning look. Not to mention they didn't think Emmett had any self control whatsoever.

"What do you know about turbocharging an engine." Jacob scoffed at the idea of vampire Barbie knowing anything about cars, apart from names and colors and how to drive one.

"Well, someone has to keep our cars running and looking the way they do," Jasper said.

"And they run a hundred times better than they normally would if we just kept them the way they are when we buy them," Alice said, her eyes gleaming as they always did when thinking of her beloved Porsche.

It took a moment for that to sink into Jacob's head. "Wait a minute. She works on cars?" he blurted, completely shocked. _There was no way_ she _could possibly have any interest in that kind of stuff._

"Obviously." Rosalie glared at him (she always did). "What do you think I'm doing every time I spend hours in the garage trying to get away from you? Primping my hair?"

"Well..." Jacob shrugged, his tone expressing that it wasn't far off the marker.

"Rosalie's always had a passion for cars," Esme said, "and engineering. Our cars are the way they are because of her masterful handiwork."

Edward agreed, adding, "For which I am grateful." As much as he loved his cars and enjoyed giving them a good tune up, the more intricate possibilities he didn't find all that interesting.

"That's right. My Rose knows what a man likes." Emmett smirked, clearly proud.

Jacob, for his part, was just...stunned. _His_ thing was cars.

Distracted by his thoughts, Jacob didn't see the trashcan in his path. He ran right into it.

"Ah! Oops!"

"Hey, watch where you're going, Bigfoot."

Jacob paused, doing a double take.

The trashcan looked normal enough. Except that, unlike the other trashcans in the area, this one was on wheels, he saw, and it was turning away from him, rolling away.

"Did that... Did that trashcan just talk to me?"

The trashcan suddenly spun back around to face him.

"You're darn right I was talking to you. Do you see anyone else here who looks like a giant? I never thought I'd see someone who was SO big they couldn't hide behind the Matterhorn, but you just proved me wrong, pal."

Behind him, Jacob could hear the Cullens snickering (some were snickering, some were laughing in astonishment that there was, indeed, a talking trashcan).

"Now, if you'd excuse me, I have to get out of here before someone decides to stuff their garbage down my throat." A few feet further, and the trashcan paused for some reason. Then, suddenly, it yelled, "Gah!" Someone had just dumped their tray of food into it. The poor person was startled when the trashcan yelled at them, and was even more startled when they started being chased by it. A crowd of people stopped to stare, laughing and video-taping it. The Cullens watched with the same amusement.

"Okay, I'm officially paranoid of trashcans here," Jacob said, shaking his head. "And benches."

"Benches?"

"Yeah. What if you sit on one, completely innocent, and it just up and walks away with you still on it?"

Nessie giggled.

OoOoOoO

"Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage," Alice read. There was a big yellow sign hanging above the entrance of the line, decorated in sea creatures.

"How many times does Nemo have to be found?" Jasper murmured.

"Apparently, a lot." Alice smiled, taking his hand and leading him and the rest of the family into the line.

The queue wound around under the monorail, taking them mazing through coral reefs and sea anemones (a glimpse of what was to come). There was a longer wait for this ride than the other attractions, as the submarines were a lot slower to dock and load than the faster rides, but finally the Cullens made it, filing down the steep, narrow, circular staircase and into the sub. It was exciting just being in the submarine, for no one in the family had been in one before and, although they knew the inside of a real submarine, one used for more than just an attraction, probably didn't just have two aisles of seats, it was still interesting.

Well, except to Jacob, apparently.

"There's nothing spectacular under here," Jacob said as he stared out his porthole into the water.

Bella rolled her eyes. "The ride hasn't even started yet. All you see is a wall."

"Jake's being difficult again," Nessie tattled to Esme, making both Esme and Jacob smirk.

Once all the other passengers were aboard the submarine, the captain gave out a few orders and then they were diving deeper into the water. All they could see at first was bubbles. When their view cleared, they were graced with all the bright, wonderful, exotic colors of the Reef, with fish, coral, and other underwater plants (which the older Cullens seemed to somehow know the names of, like there was nothing at least one of them hasn't studied) that always looked they were dancing, as well as some scuba divers.

Soon they were passing the Lost City—an ancient city with old stone columns and blocks and pretty designs that were all washed up.

Continuing on through the reef, to all the children's delight, they encountered familiar characters—Nemo, Marlin, Dory, the sea turtles, and Bruce the shark all made an appearance. Bruce expressed a liking for "canned food" as the submarine glided by.

"Fish are friends, not food," Nessie quoted automatically when she saw the shark.

Emmett smirked down the aisle at his family. "Anyone else think Bruce would make a good Cullen?"

"He does have the family motto down, in his own sense," Edward grinned.

"Let's adopt him!"

Carlisle chuckled. "Of course, because sharks are what vampires have as pets."

Nessie pouted. "I think it would be cool."

"I'm sure Charlie would take that well," Bella said. "Your first pet being a shark..."

"'Whatever happened to good ol' fashioned goldfish?'" Jacob mocked. The others laughed, imagining poor Charlie trying to see the sense of that one.

Cruising along, the sub followed Marlin and Dory, who had lost Nemo _again. _On their search, they traveled into suspiciously darker waters. The only things that could be seen now were some small blue lights floating out there in the water, until suddenly there was a bright flash, revealing a very scary looking creature that was all mouth and teeth! Everyone except for the vampires leaned back instinctually to get away from it.

Jacob grimaced when the others started snickering at him. "Jeez, don't tell me it didn't shock any of you," he muttered. And his face had been pressed up to the window, trying to see what those damn blue lights were.

"It did, dear, don't worry," Esme assured. "Our species tends to freeze up and tense, rather than jump back when startled."

"So we don't look as funny as you." Alice and Bella laughed, earning both of them a little shove from the werewolf.

Next, they encountered a large swarm of jellyfish, which Marlin was nervous about of course. Luckily, they passed it without incident.

The submarine finally reached the undersea volcano—its destination—and there was Nemo, who had taken a ride along the EAC! It was a lot easier finding him this time around, Nessie thought, as the sub glided safely back to the reef. A nice ending for all. They even got to see a group of whales swimming along on their way back to the dock.

But then Nemo commented about a whale eating a "yellow whale"... While that sank into the Cullens' heads, the view of the reef disappeared into blue nothingness. The submarine began to announce the emergency as Emmett said, "Eaten by a whale. My day's complete."

"Oh no, how are we gonna get out?" Nessie asked, her round eyes wide.

"Don't worry, once it tastes Blondie it'll throw us up."

"Not if it dies first, which, once it tastes you, is very likely to happen."

"That's enough, both of you," Esme sighed.

Fortunately, nobody was thrown up, and the whale did not die... Instead, the whale sneezed (probably allergic to the supernatural) and in a blast of blue bubbles the submarine and its passengers were freed.

Before surfacing, Dory said goodbye (in whale) to the big "yellow whale", and Nessie said goodbye back when the others told her to say bye to her fish friends. When she was done, she turned away from the porthole and told her family, "I don't think she heard me. But I guess it doesn't matter, since she'll forget about us in a few seconds anyway." Everyone chuckled.

When they were off the ride, the Cullens found themselves back at the Matterhorn, and they realized, with a bit of surprise, that they had completed their journey around the park. They took a moment to think about that, and then Edward spoke.

"There's only one thing left to do now."

"Do it all again!" Nessie gleefully cried, throwing her hands up in the air excitedly as she rushed toward the Matterhorn. The others followed with big smiles on their faces.

OoOoOoO

It was mid afternoon, but the family had a good amount of time before the fireworks started. They were off re-living some of their favorite attractions. At one point, they all split up, setting a time and place to meet up.

Renesmee, dragging along Edward, Bella, and Jacob, rode the Matterhorn a good six times before she wanted to head someplace else. Carlisle and Esme wandered off together toward New Orleans Square—Esme really liked the architecture of the attractions there. Alice and Jasper had gone off to ride Indiana Jones again (Alice magically winding up in the driver's seat yet again), while Emmett was determined to beat Rosalie at the Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters (it took four rides before he did, and then he wondered if Rose went easy on him just so they could go ride Space Mountain). And when the family joined up again, meeting Emmett and Rosalie at Space Mountain, the fun felt endless.

Even waiting in lines was entertaining, for they had realized that their conversations were always being listened to by other guests, and they always had moments when _they_ were the ones listening to other people talk—sometimes there was just nothing else to do in line. So the Cullens decided to play a little game with that. They started talking with each other about random, made-up incidents (some absolutely senseless, others horrific and gory about the attractions they were in line for) in a very matter-of-fact way. It wasn't long before the queue got quiet and everyone was trying to hear what they were saying. Right before they got on the ride, Edward would end with, "but that was last year. I'm sure they fixed it by now..."

Inwardly, the Cullens were laughing hysterically at some of the priceless reactions they got.

That's what they were currently doing in line for Big Thunder Mountain. In the middle of their fun, however, Alice suddenly froze, stiffened. Before anyone could question her, a slight glowing caught their eyes—everything around them was slowly brightening. Looking up at the sky with sudden panic, the family realized that the sun was coming out. And they were stuck.

OoOoOoO

_"The very things that hold you down are going to lift you up." _

_~ Dumbo_

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun... :O<strong>

**Thank you for the reviews! I can't believe how far this story has come. :)**

**And, yes, there is actually a talking trashcan at Disneyland. It comes out randomly throughout the day (I think), and it is hilarious. I'm always afraid to throw my trash away in Tomorrowland, so I make my best friend do it... because I'm nice. XD**


	14. The Happiest Place On Earth

**.:The Happiest Place on Earth:.**

* * *

><p><em>"No matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing the dreams that you wish will come true.<br>Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow, for all you know tomorrow the dreams that you wish will come true."_

_~Cinderella_

* * *

><p>Stuck in line for Thunder Mountain, the Cullens watched in a second of helplessness as the clouds slowly started to part and the light from the now setting sun began to illuminate the area. Not prepared for this unexpected occurrence of sunlight, and not having a plan for it, the family glanced around them and at each other with widening eyes. Quickly, they slipped on their jackets and threw the hoods over their heads. They shoved their hands in their pockets, while their brains continued to reel, struggling to find a more solid way to avoid exposure.<p>

All of this happened in seconds too fast for a mere human to comprehend.

Then, suddenly, Alice jumped on Emmett's back so she was in clear view of all the surrounding humans. Pointing to the right, she shouted as loud as she could, "LOOK! VAMPIRE MICKEY!"

As every human head turned to the right to see what the small, spiky-haired girl was talking about, the Cullens bolted left. Those gullible humans didn't even know what hit 'em.

However, the Cullens, with their not-so-inconspicuous running—bent over, covering as much of themselves as they could—had to dodge bodies, sunlight, and ignore all the funny looks people were giving them all through Frontierland, a place with minimal shade. The vampires didn't stop until they had scurried their way into the shops that connected to Adventureland (a land that was a treasure trove of trees and protection from the sun). It was a miracle that they got away safely, without breaking any vampire rules.

"Whew. Now _that_ was one adventure I could have done without," Emmett was muttering as the Cullens stopped in a quiet corner of the store they found themselves in.

"And one miracle that I won't be taking for granted," Jasper added.

As the family relaxed, Jacob and Renesmee—both of whom followed the others at a slower pace, neither one having reason to hide—entered the store.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Jacob was saying to Nessie. "There was no need to leave in a panic. The guests would have_ loved_ to meet Tinker Bell's family."

"That's hilarious, Jake," Bella mumbled, shaking her hood off.

Jacob snickered. "Seriously, Bells. They would have written your skin off as some strange Disney effect. I mean, we've seen the yeti, skeleton pirates, ghosts, robots, and a genuine talking trashcan! Not to mention every crack and corner of this place already sparkles — you'd fit right in."

"And yet, somehow, I can't imagine the Volturi seeing it in the same light. I doubt an _Imagineer_ could imagine the Volturi seeing it in the same light!"

"We made it — that's all that matters," Edward said.

"Barely," Rosalie grumbled. "That was much too close for my liking. We have to be more alert."

"Don't worry, the sun is setting," Alice said.

Rosalie gave her a look. "I was talking about the rest of our weekend here."

"We will be fine," Carlisle assured. "We learned our lesson. There is no need to dwell on what-ifs."

"What do we do now, though?" Nessie asked, a subtle frown in her voice. She didn't know what could possibly be fun to do in the next hour or so if they had to stay indoors.

"Well..." Carlisle paused as he thought. "We have time to spare, clearly. So why don't we head on over to Main Street and explore the shops?"

"LOLLIPOP!" Nessie cried out in glee, suddenly remembering the sweet treat she had seen at the beginning of the day. Edward and Bella hushed her when other shoppers glanced in their direction, but the two smiled, taking that as a confirmation to agree to Carlisle's suggestion.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Alice said. "It is _the_ perfect time to go shopping."

"That hardly means much, coming from someone who thinks any time is the perfect time to go shopping," Jasper murmured to Esme, who bit back a laugh.

Concentrating on staying in the shade, the Cullens wound their way on the edges of Adventureland and into the Main Street Emporium. They looked around there for a while... for a_ long_ while, as all the shops down the lane were connected. The buying opportunities never seemed to end! Alice had dragged Jasper off immediately in her excitement, and the family knew there wouldn't be an opportunity to see those two until it was time to leave the stores, so they didn't even try to catch up.

Jacob and Nessie were engrossed in the candy and bakery departments. There were so many chocolates, lollipops, marshmallow rice crispies, cinnamon churros, cupcakes, sugar cookies, caramel popcorn, and a whole assortment of other delicious treats that they couldn't be swayed to leave. The others assumed that they'd tire eventually and head over to the toys, so they left them there.

The wandering Cullens didn't have to worry about staying distracted while they waited, either. The buildings lined up and down Main Street were packed with goodies, and sometimes the family went across the street to the Disney Art Gallery, the jewelry store, and the shop that was filled with shimmering crystal figurines of all different shapes and sizes; Rosalie spent most of her time there, and she helped Carlisle pick out something special for Esme.

Meanwhile, Esme was with Bella by the numerous hat racks. There were hundreds of Mickey Ears, Goofy Ears, Princess tiaras, pirate hats, and hats representing specific characters. Emmett came up to them, wearing a black and white wig that sprouted in different directions.

"Bella, darling!"

"Oh, hey, Cruella," Bella greeted him with a smile. "How are you?"

"Miserable, darling, as usual. Perfectly wretched!"

They laughed, and then continued trying on hats, pretending to be various characters, taking pictures, and perfectly quoting humorous parts from a character's respective movie. The best acting was done when Edward joined them, putting on Woody's cowboy hat and reciting the "You are a TOY!" scene from _Toy Story; _Emmett had put on Buzz Lightyear wings to do Buzz's dialogue.

"You are a sad strange little man," he told Edward. "You have my pity. Farewell!"

Bella and Esme couldn't stop laughing as Emmett walked away, trying to maneuver through the crowd nonchalantly while his wings kept getting him stuck.

An hour passed, and the Cullens were still exploring the huge stores, picking out souveniers for themselves and items they might like to give as presents. Edward and Bella alone ended up buying gifts for everyone back home — a magnet of Mickey fishing for Charlie, a 'Just Married' Mickey & Minnie picture frame for Sam and Emily, a stuffed Stitch for Leah, a Lion King pen for Seth, a princess snow globe for Claire (Quil would appreciate that), and other various items for the friends and family they have on the reservation. Even the Denali's would be retrieving Disney gifts; although, their true present would probably be the amusement they get just from picturing their Cullen cousins strolling about Disneyland.

Some time later, just outside the stores' main entrance, Esme and Rosalie were talking about how the show _Fantasmic!_ was going to be starting soon.

"We should probably find the others and head on over or we won't find a good seat," Esme was saying. "Our group is pretty big, too."

"Oh!" Rosalie caught sight of Emmett, Jacob, and Nessie walking inside. She called to them and waved them over. "Emmett! Ness! Come here!"

"Auntie Rose, look what Jake got me!" Nessie skipped over while pulling out something from the large bag in her hand. It was a big Pluto pillow. She hugged it. "Isn't it cute?"

"Aww, it sure is. Adorable. I might have to steal it from you it's so cute." Nessie giggled when Rosalie made an attempt to snatch it, but instead began tickling her.

"Have you seen any of the others?" Esme asked Emmett and Jacob.

"Not really," Jacob answered. "Is it time to go?" He noted for the first time that the sun had completely set.

"Yes. We need to head over to the Fantasmic viewing area."

"Mommy and Daddy were this way," Nessie announced happily. She pointed, and then started running in the direction. "I'll go get them!"

"Renesmee, wait!" Esme hurried to follow after her granddaughter so the little girl wouldn't be lost.

"I think I saw Alice flitting about on this end," Emmett said, heading the other way. "Wait here," he told the other two.

Rosalie huffed silently as she watched them all run off. She was more than a little ticked at having to wait for everybody with Jacob. Didn't Emmett say he would be by her side, living out any adventure, or annoyance, that came her way? He wasn't supposed to run off and leave her alone with the culprit himself!

"So, Blondie..." Jacob started.

The blonde gritted her teeth. Already, just hearing him speak to her, her temper was rising; it was like a habit. "My name is Rosalie, mutt. Rose-a-lee. The nickname is getting old."

"Huh. No hypocrisy there, right?"

Rosalie didn't respond. She didn't care. She just wanted the others to come back, and to come back quick.

Jacob, on the other hand, was curious about something.

"Okay, so do you think lowering the suspension and installing a high-performance brake kit would be a good modification to Bella's Ferrari. I mean, I took a look at the thing and I think it would be better for Bella, and Nessie, who seems to like it better than her mother does and will want it when she's old enough, if it was tweaked here and there. I don't know what the manufacturers were doing, but it seems to have a so-so engine response for a Ferrari — like a Pontiac Solstice or something. And if Nessie's gonna be driving it someday, I want the smoothest ride with the most control, you know?"

At that, Rosalie just couldn't _not_ respond.

"First off, a Solstice has a 2.0-liter turbo, which may not seem impressive, but it transmits a commendable 260 bhp and 260 lb-ft of torque, so the engine response is much more than so-so. Turbo lag is minimal, and the 0-60 acceleration of 5.5 seconds is decent. Overall, the Solstice's performance doesn't redefine class, but it's plenty entertaining.

"As for the Ferrari, revising it would be a wise idea — I've done it with all our cars, so it's not a new concept. Removing any unnecessary weight and including an aerodynamic rear-wing/front-splitter combination would improve its speed. Kind of in the way a Corvette works, even though a Corvette's two-valve, push-rod design lacks the mesmerizing workings of Edward's Vanquish or Alice's Porsche, both of which I have worked on thoroughly; however, we wouldn't have to worry about that with the Ferrari. I would also cross-drill the brake rotors and the Active Handling traction control — it'll maximize driving and control at any speed. And I suppose a self-leveling air suspension would keep the car moving smoothly and quietly. As for Bella's odd preferences, there's not much I can do for her, as it will always be a Ferrari and the driving experience should remain invigorating."

There was a moment of awed silence.

"Dang, you really do know your cars." Jacob didn't understand half of that.

Rosalie smirked to herself, always happy to show off a little bit.

"And I thought I was good," Jacob continued, "building mine the way I did..."

Taken by surprise, Rosalie's eyes flickered to the werewolf automatically. She hesitated, but finally asked, "_You_ built your car?" Sure, it looked like a piece of junk, but she could easily tell it ran nicely, so she had wondered who he had taken it to for the fix up. Apparently, he'd done it himself.

"From scratch." Jacob smiled proudly.

Rosalie wasn't about to admit she was impressed, him being only 18-years-old and having no formal education.

"You built your car from scratch, yet you can't even polish the thing?" she said instead.

Jacob rolled his eyes and scoffed. "I couldn't care less how _pretty_ it looks."

They stood in silence again, Rosalie silently pleading for the others to hurry up, while another part of her mind was speculating, reluctantly, about the possibilities Jacob offered in the future. In a couple decades his skill would improve, and then what? If she liked him... Which she doesn't! _But_, she thought, that _if_ she did, then together they would be unstoppable.

Jacob was thinking the same, equally skeptical and somewhat unwilling to accept it. But he couldn't deny it, either.

Finally, they saw the rest of the Cullens coming around the corner, squeezing through racks of merchandise as they laughed about something (apparently they had joined up). But before Rosalie could go greet them, Jacob said, "You know, Blondie, I don't really get you... but I'm glad you're around."

Rosalie turned, shocked and more than a little suspicious. When he didn't go on, she sneered, "Is this another one of your jokes? Because it is certainly in bad taste."

Jacob snorted. "Were all my other jokes in good taste?"

She gave him that one.

"I'm actually trying to be serious for once," he said. "You could appreciate it a tiny bit more." He ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up. "All I'm saying is you're really good at taking care of Nessie — understanding what she wants and what she likes... I sure as heck don't see the appeal, but she loves you."

"I know." Rosalie simply agreed, thinking this whole conversation was just impossible. Edward had told her that she needed to start accepting that the dog would be a part of their family...forever. She had scowled at that then, and she was still disgusted now, but she knew that Renesmee came first. Rosalie adored that little girl, and—as Rosalie grudgingly admits—so does the flea bag.

"Of course, you're also really fun and easy to irritate," Jacob continued smugly. "The outlook is bright in regards to me outsmarting you for eternity."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Don't push your luck with me, Jacob Black. Renesmee's protection over you only holds so far. Do not forget which one of us has to sleep some time."

She walked away, leaving him with that.

Jacob just laughed. He couldn't believe he was actually enjoying the blonde leech's presence right now. And besides, he figured some ground was covered — she did call him by his name, after all.

"Whatever you say...Rose-a-lee," he called after her, laughing again and shaking his head.

They both knew where the other stood, of course — directly opposite from each other. But, deep down, they were grateful that at least Renesmee wasn't the only interest they seemed to share, and _that_ was promising for the sake of _everyone's_ sanity.

Relieved and eager, Rosalie went and met her family halfway. Amusement crept in when she saw all the bags they carried, and she smiled slightly when she noticed that Jasper carried the most, for it was clear they weren't his.

"Jeez, Alice, have you finished? Are you certain you've got everything? Why don't you buy the giant plastic Mickey while you're here?"

Alice turned thoughtful as she contemplated that. "Do you think our hotel room is big enough?"

Jasper chuckled. "Please. She doesn't need anyone giving her ideas."

"That's not what I remember. I thought Shorty was out of inspiration," Jacob said as he walked up. His words reminded the Cullens of Alice's depression, and they turned to her, worried that the reminder would ruin her good mood.

But Alice wasn't at all phased. In fact, she brightened up.

"I have plenty of inspiration, thank you very much."

"Really?" Jasper wondered, eyes hopeful. It would be wonderful to know that Alice's block was cleared, that she would be back to her carefree, joyful self even after they returned home.

"Really!" Alice chirped. "Just wait until you all see! The surprise is going to be..." She took a second to search for the right word. "Magical!"

"What surprise?" Jasper asked.

"A surprising surprise!"

Alice's secrecy had everyone smirking, for they had an idea that a certain upcoming anniversary was going to have a very...magical theme. Jasper, too, finally caught on to what Alice had been struggling over recently.

"Alright," he said easily. "I do love surprises..."

He started leading the family toward the viewing area for Fantasmic.

"Especially surprises that involve our anniversary."

"Jasper Whitlock!" Alice cried, outrage. "You better not know what you're talking about!"

Her rambling about him keeping his mouth shut and being clueless lasted all the way to Rivers of America. As the family followed, they couldn't help but join Jasper in his laughter.

OoOoOoO

It was almost 9pm and the Cullens had found seats directly in the center of Rivers of America. It would give them the best view in the house for the show. Across the waterway, the tavern and tall trees from Tom Sawyer Island acted as the backdrop.

Nessie was staring intently ahead, waiting impatiently for the show to start. She kept doing her own countdown, but whenever she reached '1' nothing would happen... until it did.

_"Welcome to Fantasmic!" _the female narrator's voice rung in the air.

"Yay, the show is starting!" Nessie whisper-cried, sitting straighter in Edward's lap.

"It's about time," Jacob said. (Of course, they'd only been waiting for fifteen minutes.)

_"Tonight, our friend and host Mickey Mouse uses his vivid imagination to create magical imagery for all to enjoy. Nothing is more wonderful than the imagination, for in a moment, you can experience a beautiful fantasy or an exciting adventure._

_"But beware: nothing is more powerful than the imagination, for it can also expand your greatest fears into an overwhelming nightmare!"_

Jacob nodded. "So true."

"We don't need your commentary," Rosalie shot at him.

_"Are the powers of Mickey's incredible imagination strong enough and bright enough to withstand the evil forces that invade Mickey's dream? You are about to find out. For we now invite you to join Mickey, and experience Fantasmic!...a journey beyond your wildest imagination."_

The lights all around them began to fade out, while a magical sound started fading in; it grew louder and louder, gradually, as two beams of swirling white lights rose from the stage, shining over the audience.

Then, suddenly, Mickey Mouse was there on stage, all suited up!

"Mickey!" Nessie cheered, along with the kids from other families around her.

"He sure cleans up nicely, doesn't he, dear?" Esme joked with Alice, who laughed and said she approved of his attire.

Mickey then started directing a water show on the river. It was colors and music and fountains and magic all pressed together. The Cullens watched, intrigued and enchanted.

Water projection screens soon activated, and a sequence from the Sorcerer's Apprentice was played, much to Edward's enjoyment. Nessie smiled up at him when she saw it, knowing her father would love it.

As Mickey directed the waves to splash, real waves were created on the river; and as he conducted shooting stars, fireworks shot up out of the water, dazzling.

The entire show was full of amazing things, while the scenes that were being projected onto the water screen continued to change.

First, Mickey's imagination took them to the jungle, where a 100-foot-long snake made its way across the island with beams of light firing from its eyes, and King Louie and groups of neon monkeys danced on floats across the river stage. When the floats had gone, the music and lights changed and, abruptly, animated elephants appeared onscreen.

From Dumbo, the show transitioned to Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, and Monstro the Whale, who splashed waves at the audience. Nessie ducked between her parents as the mist hit them. Alice grinned triumphantly when she had hid behind Emmett and Jacob, for she didn't get wet this time.

As the story progressed, Mickey began to notice that his dream was becoming...darker.

Out of nowhere, a cannon fired, startling the Cullens. A pirate ship was headed their way: Captain Hook's, to be more exact. And of course, an epic battle of Hook versus Peter Pan ensued — accompanied by the Wendy and the crew. A crocodile followed closely behind the ship, the sound of a ticking clock emanating from its stomach. (Captain Hook wasn't fond of that detail.) At the end, Emmett and Nessie began chanting 'Hook is a codfish! Hook is a codfish!'

"Who knew Disney promoted name calling," Emmett muttered suddenly, interrupting his own chanting.

Once the pirate ship had sailed away, Captain Hook flailing about, the water began to glow an enchanting purple, and three floats had arrived, carrying Ariel and Prince Eric, Belle and the Beast (formally known as Prince Adam), and Snow White and her prince. Each pairing had their moment in the spotlight, dancing to a medley of their signature song, accompanied by lights and water effects. It was such a sweet sequence. The Cullens weren't even aware that they had inched closer to their significant other while watching.

But, just as quickly as the romantic scene came, it ended.

This time, the villains had arrived, starting with the Evil Queen calling for her magic mirror, which told her that three princesses were fairer than she, and that "in Mickey's imagination, beauty and love will always survive."

The Evil Queen—who Nessie mumbled should go back behind that curtain in Fantasyland and stay there—cast a spell and summoned the forces of evil to transform Mickey's dream into a "nightmare fantasmic."

As the Cullens watched, mouths hanging open as they became thoroughly engaged in what was happening, a burst of flames announced that Maleficent had arrived. The evil sorceress then faced off against Mickey Mouse, rising high into the air. Onscreen, she transformed into a dragon. When the water screen dispersed, everyone gasped as they saw that very dragon now physically on the stage, roaring into the night sky, baring its teeth at Mickey. It blew fire from its mouth onto the river, and the fire spread all across it, burning brightly just feet away from the innocent audience. Nessie was astonished that a fire could even spread on water, but she realized it was a magical dragon, so its fire must be the same. (Duh.) And she suddenly understood all too clearly that the imagination really could be used for bad.

Mickey Mouse, with a rush of determination, raised his head and said, "I don't think so. This is _my_ dream!"

Pointing his sword at Maleficent's dragon form, sparks of lightning and color shot from it. The dragon screamed, along with all the villains who had appeared, and, with one final burst of fire and light, the enemies were destroyed.

Everything went black, except for small white lights that twinkled all over the stage.

Tinker Bell appeared then, and flicked her wand in her signature way. She fled as the Mark Twain Riverboat started crossing the water, piloted by a black and white Mickey Mouse, dressed in attire from Steamboat Willie. Nearly fifty Disney characters were dancing on the ship, waving to the audience as they passed. From Ariel to Belle, to Minnie Mouse and Pluto and Donald and Goofy, to Cinderella and Aurora, to Alice and the Mad Hatter and the White Rabbit, to Woody and Buzz Lightyear! So many favorite and adored characters in one place, celebrating Mickey's dream and the success of prevailing over the evil forces.

In a flash of light, Mickey appeared on top of the tavern as Sorcerer Mickey—red robe, blue wizard hat—and conducted laser beams, fireworks, and other lighting effects that spanned the length of the river stage. It was bright, colorful, magical, entertaining... Until suddenly, Mickey disappeared in a puff of smoke and re-appeared center stage, resuming his normal attire. The audience gasped in amazement.

"Some imagination, huh?" Mickey said, laughing, before disappearing once again, while a final burst of fire and water waved around. And then everything ended in a boom of green fireworks that shot up high into the sky.

The Cullens cheered, whistled, and clapped with everyone else. Even minutes after the the show had ended, the excitement in the air was still palpable; the Cullens welcomed the enthusiasm all around them with open arms, for they were now headed off to find a spot in front of Sleeping Beauty's Castle to watch the fireworks show. Nessie didn't even care that her feet were aching slightly or that her eyes were beginning to get tired. She especially didn't find it in her for that to matter when her family reached the glowing castle.

If the castle had seemed enchanting earlier in the day, it was ten times as magical now, lit up at night.

It came to life even further when the fireworks started. Nessie couldn't believe such magic was possible. But how could she or anyone deny it when it was right in front of their eyes. From the shooting stars, to the music, to the different sequences in the show that made them laugh or cry (always happily), from the strange fireworks, such as happy faces, hearts, stars, blocks, rockets, and the spinning sparklers on the castle, to the appearances of Tinker Bell and Dumbo flying over their heads, it was the perfect way to end a day full of fun and magic. And it was nice to be reminded in such a wonderful way that any wish is possible; all it takes is a little courage to set it free.

The Cullens continued to stare up at the smoky sky even after the fireworks finale was over, still dazzled and impressed by the show.

When the guests in the park began to clear out, Alice said there was one place they should go before they left. She led her curious family down a quiet path on the right side of the castle. As the rest of the park became a low background noise, the Cullens entered an enchanted area where a small pond and fountain rested. The fountain was beautifully carved with Snow White at the top and the seven dwarfs surrounding her. The water from it cascaded into the pond.

"Wow, it's beautiful," Bella said, admiring the scenery.

"It's the only place I actually had a clear vision of." Alice took Jasper's hand as she spoke and walked him over to the edge. She climbed up the side of the fence, as there were no cast members at this time of the night, in this secluded place, to tell her it was against the rules, and she swung her legs over the railing to sit down. Jasper wrapped his arms around her waist.

Taking the hint and following their lead, Rosalie and Emmett wandered off farther along the fence, as did Carlisle and Esme. Jacob found his own spot, leaned on the railing and gazed up at the full moon, thinking of how much fun he had today and all the hope he felt toward the future. The feeling was mutual throughout the family.

Renesmee was about to climb up on the railing like her aunt, but Bella steered her another way. Nessie turned to see her father standing by Snow White's wishing well, just off to the side of the pond. He held two pennies in his hand — one for his daughter and one for his wife.

Nessie ran over to him, took her penny, and peered inside the stone well. All of the other coins that had been thrown in were sparkling in the light of the moon. Snow White's voice echoed up the walls; she was singing, "I'm wishing for the one I love to find me..." Nessie smiled when she heard her grandma humming it a few feet away, locked in Carlisle's arms.

"Are you going to make a wish, too, Daddy?"

"Yes. I think I will." Edward pulled a third penny from his wallet, and looked into the well, too. He, Bella, and Renesmee stared into it, watching the water glisten, and listening as it sloshed against the well, along with the trickling of the fountain behind them.

Making their wishes, Renesmee and Bella dropped their pennies into the water. Edward's penny quickly followed, and they watched as the ripples that they had created slowly faded away.

Edward placed an arm around them both, trapping them to his side. After a moment of contentment, he asked, "So what did you wish for?"

Bella and Nessie looked up at him simultaneously. "I can't tell you!"

Edward looked offended. "Why not?"

"Because it won't come true!"

"All wishes come true regardless of who you tell, as long as you truly believe in it. Don't you know?" he countered. Then added, "I'll tell you mine."

"Okay then, what did you wish for?" Bella asked.

Edward looked at her for a moment, not speaking. Then he leaned in slowly and captured her lips with his. Nessie looked away with a little giggle as a different kind of fireworks erupted. Bella was vaguely surprised that no matter how many times she's kissed Edward, the sparks never faded or failed to excite her. She instinctively put her arms around him and responded to the kiss, opening her mouth to meet his.

When their kiss didn't break up, Nessie decided to intervene.

"Where's _my_ kiss, Daddy?"

The couple's lips curved upward at their daughter, while they heard the rest of their family laugh lightly. Edward turned to her, apologizing. He leaned down and kissed her humourously overly-puckered lips.

"Thank you very much." She gave a sweet smile.

Edward was about to stand back up when Nessie threw her arms around him. Pictures upon pictures ran through his head at that moment, bright and colorful and, above all, they were visions of all the joy Nessie had experienced that day — becoming a princess, pulling the sword from the stone, going on adventures to everywhere!

Edward chuckled and relaxed in his daughter's embrace, hugging her back.

She then showed him that she had figured out, somewhere in the day, that this trip had been thought of and planned by him. She was thanking him. The last picture shown was of Edward holding the pennies in his hand by the wishing well, and it came with one clear thought.

_I love you, Daddy._

Edward's arms tightened around her. "As I love you, sweetheart. Always."

Bella was having trouble controlling her emotions, while the scene in front of her played out. The two brought her into a group hug, and they stayed like that for a couple minutes, simply appreciating what they had.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Why would you wish for me when you already have me?" Bella asked, thinking of the kiss.

Edward flashed her a dazzling smile. "I didn't wish for you, love. My wish was for your and Renesmee's happiness and safety. But you have the tendency to distract me from my train of thought." His smile widened when Bella made a face, her expression one of doubt. "Now tell me what you wished for."

"Nessie first," Bella said, turning to the girl in question. "Sweetie, what did you wish for?"

The rest of the family started gathering back together, migrating over to the wishing well.

"Well, it was very hard to choose, Momma. I wanted to wish for the Volturi to be nice, for Grandpa's patient to be cured, for Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper to have the best Anniversary, for Aunt Rose and Jake to see in each other what I see in them, for Jake's pack to be happy no matter if they choose to move with us or not, for Grandpa Charlie and Sue to get married and live happily ever after, and, most of all, for me to be with you guys forever and ever because being with you makes my heart super happy..." She smiled shyly, and they stared back at her lovingly.

"There was so much I wanted to wish for and not enough pennies, so I just chose the first thing that came to my head."

"And what was that?"

"A trampoline." She beamed proudly.

The family burst into laughter.

"You wished for a trampoline?" Emmett guffawed.

Nessie's brow furrowed and her bottom lip stuck out. "What's wrong with that? I really want one."

"That is an awesome wish, Ness," Jacob managed to say through is chortling.

Nessie scowled. "Why are you laughing at me, then? What's so funny? Get. Back. Here." She stomped off after everyone, for they were all walking back to the pond, still giggling.

"I suppose we know what to get her for her birthday, hmm?" Edward whispered in Bella's ear.

"Yeah," Bella smiled, shaking her head fondly. "I guess her wish makes sense — she's still a little girl regardless of anything else."

"_Our_ little girl," Edward corrected.

Butterflies fluttered their way into Bella's stomach, reaching her heart, as she looked up at the man she'll love for eternity.

Edward began to lower his lips to hers again. This time, she met him halfway. This kiss was more passionate than the last, lasting a good five minutes, and Edward had to be the one to break away before he started something that would get them kicked out of the Magic Kingdom forever.

"I was thinking..." Bella said, once she was free and focused back on reality.

"Uh oh." Edward smirked. She ignored that.

"I was thinking that maybe we should live permanently with Carlisle and Esme when we move."

Edward frowned. "What's wrong with the way things are now?"

"Edward Cullen," Bella laughed, "don't tell me you're afraid of a little change!"

"No, no, of course not. I wouldn't even dream of it." Edward rolled his eyes for her sake, before grinning widely and kissing the side of her head. "Which reminds me, you never mentioned what you wished for."

"Well, there's no point in telling it now. How could I ever beat a trampoline?"

In the midst of their continuing laughter, Esme made her way up to them. After gladly accepting the hug Edward offered her, she pointed out Renesmee.

"As much as I don't want to leave, it might be that time. The little one is falling asleep over there."

Nessie was standing on her tiptoes, peeking over the edge of the fence to see the fountain, but she was rubbing her eyes sleepily. When she stopped, she wandered over to her parents, raising her arms up to Edward. He picked her up, and she placed her head on his shoulder. Taking Bella's hand with his free hand, Edward asked his family if they were ready, and started walking back toward Main Street, toward the front gates...and the exit. His family was reluctant to follow — nobody wanted to leave. Yet, with a bittersweet feeling, they knew all things had to eventually come to an end to make way for a new adventure.

Noticing how little people were left around the castle, Esme stopped the family for one last photo op with the castle. They took turns in pairs (Jacob joining Edward, Bella, and Nessie), and Sleeping Beauty's Castle glowed brightly with its magic. The pictures came out perfect. Each one was different—different couples, different smiles, different poses—yet the still photos had captured their diverse personalities while maintaining the most important fact. Amidst the amazing Sleeping Beauty's Castle background, each couple looked in love and incredibly happy. It's exactly what they all were. And it's exactly how it would always be.

_When you wish upon a star  
>Makes no difference who you are<br>Anything your heart desires  
>will come to you. <em>

Esme smiled when looking at the picture on the camera, as Carlisle took her hand and she took his. She was pleased with how well things had turned out for her family. All the struggles they'd been facing, all the hardships they thought they would never conquer had come to a close. And they had succeeded! They had won. And they felt, deep down in their hearts, that together they always would win. Hasn't that been proven before, and then again? From Carlisle's early days of loneliness, to Bella's transformation and Renesmee's birth, they had triumphed over their obstacles because they had believed with all they had that things would work out, and they fought for it, even if it took years.

_When your heart is in your dream  
>No request is too extreme<br>When you wish upon a star  
>as dreamers do. <em>

_Fate is kind_  
><em>She brings to those who love,<em>  
><em>The sweet fulfillment of<em>  
><em>their secret longing.<em>

_Like a bolt out of the blue,  
>Fate steps in and sees you through.<br>When you wish upon a star  
>your dreams come true. <em>

Side-by-side, the Cullens walked down the magically lit Main Street with soft smiles on their faces and warm contentment in their hearts, listening to Jiminy Cricket sing "When You Wish Upon A Star". And it was in that moment that they all realized something: Together they were an example that, with faith and love, dreams really do come true, and that Disneyland truly was...the happiest place on Earth.

**_THE END_**

* * *

><p><strong>I suppose it had to end somewhere, but I'm still kind of sad that it's over. I've had so much fun writing this story and I hope you've had just as much fun (or more) reading it. Hope the ending satisfies. And, of course, your reviews are so greatly appreciated. Thank you! -^_^-<strong>


End file.
